Some Things Old and Some Things New
by KitKat12323
Summary: Samantha is returning to Japan; along with her is her son and fiancé. Kaoru is shocked to see the girl he still loves coming back into his life and she seems happy with her new life. The old feelings that Sama thought she had squashed like a bug start to resurface for him. AU. Sequel to The Punishment.
1. Chapter 1: The Fiancé and the Son

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**I hope you all like the sequel as much as the first one.**

_Thoughts_

In English/regular talk (this will change later on)

**In Japanese**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters except my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 1: **__When I started writing The Punishment Sama only had Sam as a brother. Then, I decided it was too much like Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship. So, Seth and Steve were born from the dark crevices of my mind._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fiancé and the Son**

"Dr. Frost?" Samantha Frost, twenty seven years old, looked up from her computer screen. Her secretary, Tina, stood outside the door of her office.

Sama's office was furnished with a mahogany desk, a glass chest, two comfy red chairs, a few tables with random papers and books stacked neatly near the door. She had the blinds up to let in the bright sunlight from the warm June day.

"Yes, Tina?" Sama smiled at her secretary. She was a hard worker and always had Sama's messages ready when she came to work. Tina was a lovely young woman. She had a petite frame with generous curves. Her brown hair was always up in a neat bun, there was never a stray hair out of place. She dressed professionally and tastefully. These characteristics was something Sama looked for in a good worker.

"Your last patient was David Manny so you have the rest of the day off. Dr. Engel is here for you. He wanted me to let you know that he wants to take you out for lunch and that you can't skip out this time," she said the last part with a slight laugh.

"Thanks, Tina. You can leave as well. Tell my, impatient, fiancé that I'll be there," Sama replied as she started closing the files she had been looking at. Tina smiled and left. Sama sighed and rolled her head feeling the tight kinks loosening. She set her reading glasses on her head and slowly got up.

The last time she and Emmett Engel had gone out for dinner was a few months ago. The two of them were just too busy to relax and have fun. Sama shut her office light off once she grabbed her bag.

"See you next week, Tina," Sama said and waved. Sama walked out to the empty halls of the hospital. She looked around but didn't see the blond man that was supposedly waiting for her. The woman was about to keep walking when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Hey, _liebe_," a slightly husky voice whispered in her ear. Sama smiled fondly and relaxed into the embrace.

"Hey yourself," she replied lightly. She turned her head slightly and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before pulling away. Emmett smiled and held out his arm; Sama happily hooked her own arm under his. The two walked to the elevators heading outside.

-:-

Sama had gotten older. Her hair fell to her shoulders but she kept it up in a bun most of the time. She learned how to cook somewhat better than she had in high school. Her features hadn't changed much over the years. She still looked the same just slightly older. She, so far, was living a happy life.

Emmett Engel, age twenty nine, was a full blooded German man. He grew up in Germany with his parents. When he was only four his parents moved to America. Emmett had short blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. He was tall with lean muscles and high cheek bones. Sama loved his laugh which always seemed to fill a room with warmth.

Sama met Emmett in college of her sophomore year. He was in his junior year and was studying to be a pediatric heart surgeon. Sama was completing her lifelong dream of becoming a pediatrician. The two became fast friends until Emmett graduated. Sama didn't see him until a few years later. The two got back into their old routine of talking and going out to lunch. They, eventually, started dating. On Sama's twenty sixth birthday he asked her to marry him. They've been engaged for almost two years. Sadly the two worked too much to ever come up with wedding details but they both were happy.

-:-

"So, how was your day?" Sama asked as she sipped her coffee. They sat in a simple cafe and ordered a sandwich each. Emmett, unfortunately, had to go back to work so he only had his lunch break.

"Well," he mumbled from his cup, "I didn't have to operate today. I just saw a few patients and that was it. I still have another shift to do so I might not be able to come over for dinner." Sama sighed and shook her head. Emmett and her lived in different homes. Sama refused to live with him until they actually got married and Emmett understood.

"That's too bad," Sama said with disappointment in her voice. "Ivan really enjoys your cooking. Apparently he doesn't like how I cook," she chuckled.

"Well, you aren't the world's best cook," Emmett teased. Sama gave him a look but smiled the whole time.

"I've been thinking," he said with a serious tone, "that maybe we should get married sometime soon. We've been so busy but I think we can take a few months off to have some time together." Sama paused mid sip of her coffee. Emmett sometimes mentioned about their engagement being so long but he never really suggested they get married. For a brief moment an auburn haired boy flashed across her mind but she quickly squashed it down.

"Why this so suddenly?" Sama was curious to know what was going on in his head. Emmett paused and then sighed.

"I guess I'm being a jealous idiot. Brian was telling me how if I didn't marry you soon someone would come and sweep you off your feet. I think he was implying that he might just do that. You know how much that _arschloch _likes you and I got mad at him," he confessed.

A smile grew on Sama's face. She knew Brian liked her but she had no interest in him. He wasn't Emmett so she never gave him a second glance. She reached forward and squeezed his hand.

"You don't have to worry about someone taking me away. I love you and only you. As far as having our wedding, how about next year?" She smiled softly at his surprised face.

"Next year? Summer time would be nice. How did I end up with someone like you?" Emmett chuckled.

"I have no idea but I guess you were just lucky," Sama teased. Emmett let out a loud laugh. The people in the cafe glanced at the couple but didn't say much.

"_Ich liebe dich,_" he said after calming down and smiled. Sama felt her stomach flip in a good way. No matter how many times he said it and smiled at her in that way she would always feel herself flush.

"Unfortunately," he sighed, "I have to go back to work." The two got up and left the cafe after cleaning up. Sama walked with him to the hospital until he had to go inside.

"I'll try to come by tonight. I believe today is Ivan's last day of school?"

"Yes, I have to pick him up. I promised I would buy him a cake for graduating," Sama said fondly. Emmett smiled and pulled her into a hug. Sama loved the way he smelled, like hazelnut and cinnamon.

"Save some cake for me," he whispered in her ear. Sama laughed and shook her head as she pulled away. Emmett's eyes sparkled mischievously that Sama knew he was up to something.

"Emmett, what are-" She was cut off by his lips. He pulled her close and dipped her backwards. He kissed her soundly. When they pulled away for some air Sama gave him a halfhearted swat on the chest.

"Idiot, don't do that when I'm not ready," she grumbled but her cheeks were red as she smiled. He kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Have fun," Sama said and waved as he went back inside. She sighed when she could no longer see him. Sama headed to her car with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

Ivan Frost looked around the school. There were a lot of kids and a lot of moms and dads. The only one he didn't see was his mommy. He clutched a piece of white paper and frantically turned his head until he spotted a familiar head.

"Mommy!" The eight year old ran toward her. Sama smiled and hugged him as he wrapped his short arms around her waist.

"Ivan, sweetie, how was your day," Sama asked as she ruffled his short red hair. Ivan beamed as he presented his mother with the sheet of paper. Sama took it and smiled widely.

"The best student of the year award. Amazing! We'll have to frame this," Sama said excitedly. Ivan slipped his hand into his mother's as they walked. He happily swung his arm back and forth.

"So," Sama said after pulling out her car keys, "guess what mommy got for you?"

"You got me a cake!" Ivan's eyes sparkled brightly. Sama laughed and nodded her head. They made it to her parked car. She buckled up her son before getting into the drivers side and started up the car.

"Yup, I made sure to get you the best one. It isn't everyday that my son graduates from second grade," Sama said and glanced in the rearview mirror at her son.

"Is Uncle Emmett coming?" Ivan liked Emmett very much. He understood that his mommy and Uncle Emmett liked each other very much. He wouldn't mind if Uncle Emmett became a permanent member of their small family of two.

"Uncle Emmett is busy tonight," Sama said. Ivan frowned but didn't say anything.

Ivan was eight years old. He had short red hair and large green eyes. He was slightly pale but had a lot of energy. He was very smart for an eight year old and Sama knew that. She loved her son very much. Ivan loved his mommy a lot and would protect her from the monsters.

Ivan wasn't Sama's biological child. She adopted him when he was only four. She had been working at a children's hospital in England for a few years. She would take care of the children at the orphanage and would visit them daily. She loved the children and they were always excited to see her. She took a special liking to Ivan because he was always quiet but he would help her.

Before she knew it Sama fell in love with the child. She was only twenty four but she wanted to have him as her child. It took a few months but she managed to adopt him because she worked with the people in the orphanage and they thought she would make a great mother. She and Ivan moved back to America. Sama's family all loved the child. They would visit for the Holidays, even her mother loved the little rascal.

-:-

"Ivan can you set the table?" Sama shouted from the kitchen. Ivan quickly shut the t.v. off and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the forks and spoons and went to set the table. Sama hummed as she chopped the tomatoes. She made a quick salad while keeping an eye out for the spaghetti cooking.

Sama lived in a comfy apartment in the more family oriented neighborhood of New York. Her apartment was at the top and it provided a lovely view. The apartment had six rooms and extra bathroom. Her room and Ivan's were right across from one another. Sama had her office in the last room in the back. The kitchen was large but had simple electric appliances for her to work with. The living room was right across from it on one side and the dining room on the other. She liked her cozy apartment; it was much better than her large home in Japan.

"Ivan did you wash your hand?" Sama plated the spaghetti and brought the bowl into the dining room. She went back and grabbed the drinks, milk for her son and a glass of red wine for herself, and came back in to see him sitting down.

"It smells good, mommy," he said honestly. Spaghetti was one of the few meals Sama knew she couldn't mess up the first time. She handed him his cup and sat down. Sama listened as Ivan talked about his last day of school. When he talked he seemed to come to life. Sama commented here and there.

After dinner, Ivan helped put the dishes in the sink. He scampered off to take a bath while Sama washed the dishes. She smiled at how her life turned out. She had a son that she loved dearly, a fiancé that loved her and her dream job. Yet, Sama sometimes wondered what her life would be like if she had stayed in Japan with her family, friends and the boy she had once loved.

_It would be different. I no longer love him anyways. _Sama thought while scrubbing the pot she was holding harder than necessary. She sighed and rinsed off her soapy hands before going toward her office. She could hear Ivan splashing around in the tub as she passed by. Sama sat down in her chair and turned on her computer. She deleted all the junk mail but stopped at two emails.

_It's been awhile since I've heard from those two._ She thought fondly. Sama clicked the message and read it with a small smile. Kyoya managed to get her email from Haruhi a long time ago. He would email her when something new happened. She missed him, surprisingly. She would email back and tell him everything that went on. He even knew about Ivan. Ivan called him Uncle Kyo since he couldn't say his full name in Japanese.

The next email was from Haruhi. She wanted to tell Sama something important. She would be on video chat. Sama smiled and went over to the video chat that was blinking on her screen. Ivan liked Auntie Haru because she was nice. The other Host Club members had no idea Kyoya and Haruhi were talking to Sama. She wanted them to keep it a secret for now.

"Ivan, do you want to see Auntie Haruhi?" Sama could hear his feet running into her office. His hair was still damp from the bath. He wore spiderman pajamas.

"Really? Is Auntie Haru on now?" He asked as he climbed into Sama's lap. Sama smiled and clicked on the chat button. The screen showed an dining room. Sama frowned as she didn't see Haruhi anywhere.

"Mommy, where's Auntie Haru?" Ivan pouted at the thought of not seeing his aunt. He hadn't seen her in while and Ivan really like Auntie Haru.

Suddenly the door opened and Haruhi walked in. Sama could see her as she rubbed her temples. She looked tired but still seemed happy. Haruhi glanced at her computer and smiled widely.

"**Sama! Ivan!"** Haruhi quickly sat down at her desk and waved to the two. Ivan grinned at the screen.

"**Hi Auntie Haru!**" Ivan waved excitedly. Sama chuckled. She had taught him Japanese. He knew enough to make a conversation. Sometimes, though, he would switch to English when he didn't know how to say something.

"**Hello, Haruhi,**" Sama said pleasantly. Sama noticed that Haruhi seemed nervous. She smiled at the two and chewed on her lip.

"**Haruhi, is something wrong?**" Sama wondered if something bad had happened. Haruhi was usually calm when she talked to her.

"**Well, I have some news. I, um don't know how to say it,**" she paused. Sama waited patiently for her to finish. Ivan sat quietly on Sama's lap; he knew that it wasn't time to talk.

"**I,**" she paused and then smiled widely, "**I'm getting married!**"

* * *

_**Words/phrases to know:**_

_liebe- love_

_arschloch- asshole_

_Ich liebe dich- I love you_

* * *

**I hope you all like the first chapter. See you all sometime in January. **

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	2. Chapter 2: Traveling

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter. I'll be posting sometime around the end of January or the beginning of February but I'm hoping to post sooner.. A reviewer mentioned the omake I made in The Punishment and I'm not sure if I'll finish it. **

**I'm going to keep my A/Ns really short this time unless I have something important to say or I'm apologizing for posting late. **

**P.S. What do you guys think of Emmett? Hate, like, don't care about him?**

_Thoughts_

In English/regular talk (this will change later on)

**In Japanese**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters except my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 2:**_ _I decided that Ivan would be adopted because I thought it would be something different. I guess the real inspiration came from the fact that I'm adopted and I thought it would be nice if he shared something with me._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Traveling  
**

Haruhi Fujioka, age twenty seven, felt like the happiest woman alive. She not only became a successful lawyer, but Tamaki Suoh had just proposed to her a few days ago. They immediately decided that the wedding would be in a year from now. Haruhi wanted Sama to know and she wanted her to come to her wedding.

Haruhi had grown a lot. Her hair fell past her shoulders, much like how she had it in high school before the whole bubblegum accident. She no longer dressed like a male; she gave that up after she graduated from Ouran. Tamaki and her had lived together while attending a university nearby. Of course her father wasn't too happy about it but Tamaki was too dense to take advantage of her. Tamaki had taken over his father's business and was the recent head master of Ouran. Haruhi couldn't wait to see Sama's face when she told her the news.

-:-

"**Eh?**" Sama managed to ask. Haruhi had just announced that she was getting married. Sama couldn't believe that Tamaki had finally proposed. Her brain was trying to filter in that new information. Ivan, on the other hand, was excited at the news. Sure he didn't know who Auntie Haru was marrying but she was getting married.

"**Auntie Haru's getting married! That's so neat, I wish mommy would get married,**" Ivan said rapidly. Haruhi laughed at his excitement. She hadn't expected Ivan to be the one to be excited first. Sama still seemed surprised and just sat there in her chair. Ivan pulled at the end of her hair and Sama came out of her shock.

"**I'm so happy for you Haruhi! I want to see the ring,**" Sama said. Her eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. Haruhi grinned and showed her ring to the camera. Sama's eyes widened at the beautiful ring. The band was silver, platinum gold. In the center sat a large yellow diamond. Surrounding the diamond was a circle of smaller white diamonds. Sama couldn't even guess how much that engagement ring might cost.

"**That's pretty,**" Ivan said as he pressed his face closer to the computer screen. Sama chuckled and pulled him back so he wouldn't put his nose right on the screen.

"**That, Haruhi,**" Sama whispered with a sound of longing, "**is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I can't believe Tamaki picked something like that out.**" In truth, Sama thought Tamaki would pick out the largest, most gaudiest ring for Haruhi. Apparently Tamaki proved her wrong. Sama's own ring was a simple gold band with diamonds going all the way around the band. The inside of the band had the words _With Much Love _engraved on it. The ring was a family ring that Emmett's mother had gotten from his father.

Haruhi giggled, which was a surprise, "**I actually didn't think he would pick something like that out for me either. I really want you and Ivan to come to the wedding.**" Sama chewed on her lip. If she went to the wedding she would have to see the rest of the host members. She wouldn't mind seeing Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki again. She didn't know how she would feel about seeing Hikaru, who probably hated her for hurting his brother, and Kaoru, who had every right to hate her.

"**I'm not sure Haruhi. I really want to but...**" Haruhi sighed. She knew Sama would be reluctant to come back. She never visited Japan since she left. Sama's family would come up to see her for the Holidays.

"**I want you to be my maid of honor**," Haruhi said quietly. Haruhi had thought about having a maid of honor and automatically wanted Sama. Renge had even told her that she thought Sama should be the maid of honor. Renge was happy with just planning the wedding with the two women.

"**You want me to be your maid of honor?**" Sama asked in disbelief. The thought of being Haruhi's maid of honor never crossed her mind. Ivan stared back and forth between the two adults not really understanding what was happening.

"**I really do, Sama. You're still part of the family even if you haven't come back. I want you to help me plan the wedding. Please, Sama,**" Haruhi made sure to sound extra pleading. She wanted to get Sama to come to her wedding even if it meant making the woman guilty. Sama was stubborn but she wouldn't say no to a friend.

Sama sighed and shook her head, "**Fine I'll come. I can't say no to you when you sound like that. When is the wedding?**"

"**Oh, on the first of June of next year,**" Haruhi answered nonchalantly. Sama's eyes widened. A whole year. She would have to spend a whole year in Japan. What would she do about Ivan's schooling and her job?

_Actually my job wouldn't be a problem. My boss has been nagging me to go on a break. He literally said I had a whole years worth of breaks to take that I haven't. _Sama thought bitterly. She didn't like to be away from her job but if Haruhi wanted her to be there for her wedding than she would make an exception.

"**A year. What am I suppose to do about Ivan's schooling?**" Sama tried to sound practical. Ivan pouted, he had no idea what his mother was talking about but he knew it had to do with school.

"Mommy I don't have to go to school," he assured her with puppy dog eyes. Sama shook her head and ruffled his hair.

"You do have to go to school. Trying to get out of learning, you little rascal? How else are you going to get smart?" She teased. Ivan laughed and hugged his mother as she started to tickle his side.

"**He can be enrolled into Ouran. I'm sure Tamaki would allow it since he can't say no to you or to me,**" Haruhi said knowing she had won the debate. Sama ceased the tickling and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Ivan, how would you like to go see Auntie Haruhi in Japan and attend her wedding?" Sama looked down at the red haired youth.

"Really?!" Ivan perked up and his eyes widened in wonder. He could finally see Auntie Haru in person and, maybe, Uncle Kyo.

"Yes, Auntie Haruhi wants us to attend her wedding. We'll be in Japan for a whole year," Sama explained. Ivan nodded his head vigorously. Sama smiled and gave Haruhi a hopeless shrug. Even though Haruhi couldn't understand the words the two exchanged she had a feeling that Sama would be coming to Japan.

"Can Uncle Emmett come?" Ivan asked after a few thoughtful minutes.

Sama frowned. She hadn't thought of bringing Emmett with her. They would be away for a whole year so maybe she should. Then again, she had no idea how her friends, Haruhi and Kyoya included, would react to the fact that she was engaged. Sama hadn't told Haruhi or Kyoya and didn't feel it was necessary. Maybe it was time she let everything out. It could be good or be a total disaster. She would just have to gamble with it.

"**Haruhi, can I bring someone else to the wedding?**"

"**Of course. Who is it?**" Haruhi was curious to see who Sama wanted to bring to Japan. They must be important if she wanted them there to meet the hosts and stay for a whole year.

"**It's a surprise,**" Sama said with a smirk.

"**Fine. Bring whoever you want. I should get going I have a jury meeting tomorrow to prepare for,**" Haruhi sighed. Sama realized that it was only eleven in the morning in Japan while here in New York it was already nine at night.

"**Alright, I'll call you later. I'll try booking the flight within the week,**" Sama said and waved as Haruhi nodded. Ivan waved to his Aunt and the screen went black.

"Okay, Sweetie, you are up way past your bedtime. Time for bed," Sama said softly. Ivan yawned.

"I'm not tired," he said as he rubbed his eyes. Sama grinned and lifted her son up. She carried him to his room and tucked him in bed. She kissed his forehead as he yawned again. She shut off his light and was about to leave when his sleepy voice stopped her.

"I love you mommy," he said and tried to keep his droopy eyes open. Sama stood near the door and smiled.

"I love you too, my little bambini," she whispered. Sama left his door open a crack.

_I need a nice relaxing bath..._ Sama thought and headed to her room. After soaking in the tub for thirty minutes she got into a knee length nightgown and matching blue robe. Sama sat on her couch and curled up with a book. Before she could read it the bell to her apartment rang. Sama sighed and went over to the intercom box and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"I made it out of work," Emmett answered happily. Sama chuckled and buzzed him in. This would be a good time to ask him if he was willing to come to Japan with her and Ivan. Emmett made it to the top floor; Sama stood with the door open with an amused smile.

Emmett panted, "Why must you live on the top floor and have no elevator?" Sama laughed and gestured for him to come in. Emmett had a box in his hands and set it down on her table. Sama eyed the box but Emmett shook his head as she tried to open it.

"Sorry, but you can't open that yet," he teased. Sama huffed but left the box alone. Emmett took off his shoes and got comfortable. The two sat down on her couch. Sama leaned against Emmett's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They sat in silence for a while. It was a common routine they did whenever one would visit the other's house.

"Do you want to go to Japan?" Sama asked suddenly. Emmett looked at her quizzically before thinking about her question.

"Well, I never thought of it before. The thought of going sounds like fun, as long as you and Ivan come with me. Plus I haven't spoken Japanese for a few years" he said and smiled down at her. Emmett could speak German, English and Japanese fluently. Sama thought he was a show off sometimes. Sama smiled and took his hand in hers. Emmett's hands were much larger than Sama's but she liked how they covered hers.

"Haruhi just told me she's getting married. She wants me to be her maid of honor," she whispered. Emmett played with her hair and nodded to let her know he was listening.

"She wants me to help her plan her wedding. It's next year, so I'll be gone for a year in Japan with Ivan. I thought, maybe, you would like to come." Sama traced his knuckles waiting for his reply.

"I," Emmett paused and then sighed, "would like to come as long as you really want me to. I know that you have friend's in Japan you haven't seen for a while so you might want to spend time with them. I don't mind waiting for a year."

Sama tilted her head up. She stared at his blue eyes and smiled. He really was the sweetest man she knew. Sama wondered how she got so lucky to meet someone like Emmett. Sama never believed that she would love another person. Life seemed to want to prove her wrong.

"I want you to meet my friends. Also, I think my family would like to see you more than once a year," she said lightly. Emmett smiled and gave her a dazzling smile.

Sama felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She hadn't told Emmett about her Host Club days. He only knew that she had went to an exclusive school for the rich and made some good friends. She never even told him about Kaoru; the two felt that their past relationships were in the past and didn't need to be mentioned. Some part of her wanted to tell him about Kaoru so he would be prepared and another part told her that she shouldn't.

"So, ready for dessert?" Emmett asked after a while. Sama was pulled out her thoughts but nodded. Emmett went to get the box while Sama sat on the couch. When he came back he had a large grin on his face.

"My lady, I present to you the best dessert in all of New York," he said in a very bad English accent. He opened the box and present her with a medium chocolate cake from Sama's favorite bakery. Sama gasped and then stared intently at the cake. She licked her lips at the site.

"I can see you like it," Emmett stated. Sama smiled and launched herself from the couch to give him a hug. Emmett stumbled but managed to catch his footing. He had, luckley, set the cake down.

"You really are too kind to me," she said. Emmett shook his head at her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Only for you," he replied before kissing her. Sama melted into the kiss and gently ran her hands through his hair. His hands traveled down to her waist and pulled her closer. She gave a moan of satisfaction. Emmett pulled away and placed a kiss on her jaw. He kept placing kisses along the side of her face before kissing her neck. Sama groaned and pulled away when she felt his hands wandering lower.

"We can't do this," she said but her voice sounded much lower than before. Emmett pulled away and stared at her with slightly hazy eyes. He, then, nuzzled her neck.

"Why not," he asked. Sama smiled and pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pouted but followed the woman to the couch.

"Ivan is sleeping in his room. I rather not do this when he's home. Is this the reason you bought me a cake, to get into my bed, Dr. Engel?" Sama smirked. Emmett chuckled and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Of course not. I just thought you would like it, not that it wouldn't be a bonus," he answered sheepishly. Sama rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"I swear men have only two things on their minds, their stomachs and sex," she sounded exasperated but her eyes sparkled with amusement. Emmett put his hands up in defeat.

"I'll have you know, Dr. Engel, that chocolate cake is so much better than sex," Sama said as she went to the kitchen to grab a knife to cut up the cake.

"That, my dear, depends on the person," Emmett replied smartly. Sama's laughter rang through the apartment.

* * *

Sama sighed and got out of bed. She walked quietly to the living room. Emmett was snoring loudly on the couch. Sama smiled at him before heading to the kitchen. Her alarm clock only read three in the morning. After the two ate their slice of cake they stayed up talking and watching the late night news. Emmett took the couch even though Sama offered him her bed. Sama tossed and turned in her bed. She finally got up and booked the flights to Japan; they wouldn't be leaving for a week which gave them enough time to pack.

Sama took her cup of tea to her office and sat down in the chair with a sigh. She picked up the phone and started to dial the familiar number. After a few rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sama smiled. Her father always answered the phone in English even though he lived in Japan. It was a force of habit since most of the time he spoke English at work.

"Hi, dad," she answered quietly. There was a pause and then the sound of something being dropped, most likely the phone.

"Samantha? Is everything okay?" Her father sounded panicked. He had every right since she was calling at three in the morning in New York; it was only five in the afternoon in Japan.

"I'm fine, dad. I just wanted to call and tell you some important news," she said reassuringly. Mitch Frost let out a sigh of relief that his daughter wasn't in trouble. He worried about her every day since she left for America. Sometimes Mitch blamed his daughter for his now gray hair.

"What's up, bambini?" He sounded more relaxed. Sama smiled over the phone at the nickname that she now used for Ivan.

"Well, Haruhi just announced that she's getting married. I'm coming home for a while to help her prepare for the wedding. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having Ivan, Emmett and I staying with you and mom for the year," Sama said. She had no idea what to do for living arrangements if they stayed the whole year.

Mitch Frost chuckled, "Of course you're welcome to stay with us. You're our daughter and your mom would love to see Ivan again. As for Emmett, well I'm not sure if we should let him stay with us since he hasn't married you yet," he teased.

"Dad! I told you we've been too busy to have a wedding," Sama huffed. She could hear her father laughing on the other end.

"I'm joking. I'll let your brothers know that you'll be coming," he said after calming down. Sama shook her head, not that her father could see.

"Thanks, dad. We'll be leaving in a week. I hope that mom is okay with it," she said hesitantly.

Sama and her mother still had problems. Her mother, Rika Frost, wasn't happy that she had gotten engaged without talking about it. She, especially, hated the fact that the two hadn't gotten married yet. The only thing her mother seemed to be happy with was Ivan. Her mother would dote on the young boy.

"Leave your mother to me. I'm sure she'll be happy to have Ivan here for a year," her father answered slowly. Sama sighed and ran her fingers through her bed head.

"Alright," she relented, "I'll call you later if something else comes up. We'll see each other in a week."

"Be safe and call whenever you want. It'll be good to have you home for a while," Mitch answered. Sama said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She leaned back against her chair and stared at her ceiling. A year in Japan wouldn't kill her, hopefully.

-:-

Ivan woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He sat up and grinned. Uncle Emmett was the only person who made the best chocolate chip pancakes. The young boy sprung out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. Sure enough Uncle Emmett was standing near the griddle and flipping a stack of pancakes onto a plate.

"Uncle Emmett!" Ivan ran into him and gave the blond a hug. Emmett chuckled and patted the redhead on the shoulder while balancing the plate.

"Ivan," Sama scolded from behind, "don't rush into someone when they're carrying a plate of food. You don't want Emmett to spill the food."

The boy grinned at his mother and ran to sit down and wait for his pancakes. Sama shook her head. She was already dressed. Emmett wore the clothes he had come in. Emmett smiled and turned to head to the dining room but stopped when he saw Sama already dressed.

"You going somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow. Sama paused and then grabbed her bag on the counter.

"I have to go see Dr. Mint. Since I'll be taking a year long vacation I have to tell him. I booked the flight for next week. You need to pack some clothes but we can buy some more when we get there. Could you take Ivan out for while?" Sama didn't even look up as she asked Emmett. She headed into the dining room.

Sama grabbed her keys on the table and turned to her son, "Ivan, I have to go see someone. You and Uncle Emmett will be spending some time together. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

Ivan pouted but nodded. Sama smiled and kissed him on the head. Ivan wanted to spend time with his mom since he just finished school but she was busy so he would have to spend time with her later.

"No breakfast?" Emmett asked from the kitchen.

"I'll get something later," Sama replied. She headed back into the kitchen. Emmett was searching for utensils. She sighed and grabbed two forks, two knives and two spoons from another cabinet and handed them to him. Emmett smiled gratefully before going into the dining room. Sama checked to make sure she had everything.

"I'll call when I leave," Sama half yelled from the hall. Emmett came to the front door. She gave him a quick kiss before walking down the stairs. Emmett watched the woman disappear from sight. He sighed but smiled. Emmett thought he would be spending time with his fiancé and her son but he knew she would be busy planning for the trip.

-:-

Bert Mint was a man in his late sixties. He had a lovely wife who liked to bake cookies for his workers. He had lost his hair long ago but didn't mind. He ran the pediatric center in the hospital. Bert enjoyed talking to everyone he met. He had three grown children and was a grandfather of five. Sama believed that he was a prankster when he was a teen with the way his brown eyes always sparkled with mischief and he always had a humorous story to tell.

Sama knocked on his office door and let herself in when she heard his faint voice. Sama always liked his office because he had a whole wall covered in photos of his children, wife, and grandchildren. Bert smiled when he saw her come in.

"Samantha Frost, what can I do for you?" His voice was naturally loud but he always sounded pleasant. Sama liked his different assortment of bowties. Today he wore a red bowtie with black polka dots.

"Dr. Mint, I-" Bert held up his hand to stop her. He gestured for her to sit in one of his comfy leather chairs. Sama quickly sat down.

"Samantha, please, call me Bert. You've been working for me for almost four years," he said and folded his hands on his desk.

"Bert, I'm asking for permission to take a vacation," Sama said hesitantly. Bert stared at her in a serious manner. Then, his face broke out into a large smile.

"Finally," he exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you to take a vacation. You are one of the few people who never take a break unless it's a holiday."

"I-I.." Sama babbled incoherently with wide eyes. She didn't know her boss would so excited for her to take a vacation. Bert smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"So," his voice still held excitement, "how long will you be gone and where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going to Japan to help a friend prepare for her wedding. I'll be gone for, um, a year." Sama said the last part quietly. The older man made a sound of surprise.

"A whole year? My, you must be a special part of your friend's wedding," he commented. Sama remained silent. She watched as he nodded to himself and then smiled back at her.

"I hope you have fun in Japan. Make sure to bring back some pictures to show me," he said sounding more like a child in a candy store than a professional doctor. Sama smiled uncertainly but she relaxed when he approved.

"Thank you D-Bert. I'll make sure to take a lot of pictures," Sama said and shook his hand. She got up to leave but she stopped when he called for her.

"I'm still waiting for you to have your wedding, Samantha. You better tell Emmett to get you to the altar before another man steals you away," he half joked. Sama paused with a slight frown but then smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Have a nice day," she said pleasantly. Sama closed the door and sighed as she headed out. She scoffed at the idea of falling in love with another man while she was engaged to Emmett.

_That will definitely not happen to me any time soon. _

* * *

**That's all for the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I'll see all of you soon, I'm hoping to post again.**

**Happy New Year in advance!**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**I have an important announcement so please read it:**

**I will be starting SAT prep courses in February. I will be doing these courses every Sunday until the end of April. Then, I take the SAT test in May. So my time to type out chapters will be limited to Saturday and maybe late at night on school days. With that being said I will be publishing chapters at irregular intervals. Some may come sooner than others. I hope that this will be alright with all my readers. **

**Thanks for the support!**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 3: **__At first Sama was suppose to have some kind of relationship with Kyoya but I scraped that after thinking about it. I like Kyoya but I think he would be less likely to fall in love with a girl if it didn't benefit him. Then again this is fan fiction so it could happen..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?**

Sama spent most of the week packing and planning. She had all the details taken care of. Ivan would be excused from school for the year since he would be getting an education in Japan. Emmett managed to get only an eight month break. He would have to go back by February and would miss the wedding. Sama wasn't all too happy but there wasn't much she could do.

Sama, Emmett, and Ivan were now in the taxi pick up in the Japanese airport. Emmett was carrying a sleeping Ivan. Sama felt exhausted from the long plane ride. The three had their luggage next to them and Sama was trying to find a taxi.

"I'm going to look for a taxi. Wait here with Ivan," Sama said in Japanese. She had been speaking Japanese since they landed in the airport. Ivan understood most of what she said but would switch between English and Japanese if he didn't know how to say something.

Sama headed off into the direction of bustling people. Many of them were hailing cabs. Sama tried to find one that wasn't occupied by people. Sama sighed and waited behind a large woman. She was arguing with the cab driver about being ripped off for her fair. Sama was hoping that the woman would notice her and let her have the cab.

"Excuse me miss?" A slightly nasal male voice asked Sama from behind. Sama frowned; she didn't know the voice. Sama turned around and was pulled into a strong embrace.

"Steve!" The woman shouted happily. Steve chuckled and pulled back.

"Happy to see me, Sama?" He gave her a teasing smile. His dark black hair was slicked back with gel. He had started growing a slight stubble. Sama noted that he wore casual clothes instead of his business suits like he usually did when she saw him.

"Well, I don't think happy is the right word for how I'm feeling right now," Sama said seriously. Steve rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She just smiled as he lead her away from the cabs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while they walked toward Emmett, who smiled when he saw the two. Ivan was awake now and was staring at everything while riding the back of Emmett's shoulders.

"Well," he began, "dad did say you were coming today. I thought I'd pick you and everyone else up. Seth has a business meeting, so he won't be home until later. Sam just got home when I got here."

"**Mommy!**" Ivan slid down Emmett's back and ran over to Sama. She smiled and picked the boy up. Ivan had a large smile on his face.

"You finally woke up, sleepy head?" She poked his nose.

Ivan made a face while saying, "Japan is so big! There are so many people! Uncle Emmett said we could have a tour later on." Sama shook her head at his excited behavior. She felt ready to drop dead, yet her son wanted a tour later on. Sometimes she wondered where he got the energy from.

"I can give you a tour, sport," Steve said. Ivan's eyes lit up when he saw Steve. Ivan adored Steve, mainly because Steve entertained him.

"Uncle Steve! You're here too?! Can he give us a tour, mommy? Please." The redhead pouted at his mother. Sama chuckled and gave Emmett a look. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but first we have to get to grandma and grandpa's house to unpack," she said in a softer voice. Steve and Emmett both carried the suitcases to Steve's car. Sama sat in the back with Ivan and Emmett sat up front with Steve.

"So, how was the flight?" Steve peered at the two in the rearview mirror. Sama yawned silently and stretched.

"Very long," she replied. Ivan was still bouncing up and down. He started to chatter away about the plane ride. Sama stared out the window at the familiar scenery.

Even though she hadn't been in Japan for so long she could still remember the different places. She still knew where Ouran was and where her favorite market was. She could still imagine the hotel Sam and his band stayed in back when she was in high school. Memories of the time she spent with the Host Club started to re-emerge. The ridiculous halloween/christmas party the school had was one of Sama's favorite memories. She had forced Kyoya to wear a dress since she was in charge of the costumes.

"Sama?" Steve's voice interrupted her daydream. Sama blinked and realized that they were already at the house. She sighed and got out, Ivan followed. The house hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen it, which was when she was leaving for America.

"Wow! Mommy the house is...**ginormous!**" Ivan emphasized his words by making wild gestures toward the house. Sama smiled faintly. Emmett and Steve both had taken the luggage out of the trunk of the car and were both heading inside the house. Sama took Ivan's hand and guided him in.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," an amused voice said. Sama looked up to see Sam smiling at her from stairway. Ivan pulled away from Sama and ran up to give Sam a hug.

"Uncle Sam!" Ivan cheered. Sam chuckled and picked his nephew up and carried him back down the stairs. Sama grinned as he got closer. Sam's black hair was short in the front but had gotten slightly long in the back. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. His fingers were, now, always stained with ink since he wrote songs most of the time.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a hug like that?" Steve asked sounding offended. Ivan peeked over Sam's shoulder at his other uncle.

"Uncle Sam is my number one uncle. You're only number two with Uncle Seth and Uncle Emmett," the boy explained calmly.

"What!" Steve looked horrified. "I'm tied with those two?! How could you Ivan!" Ivan just gave a shrug with his small shoulders. Sama chuckled at the spectacle Steve made. Sam let Ivan down and gave his twin a hug.

"It's good to have you here, even if it is only for a year," he said. He noted the slightly tired smile she gave but didn't comment. Sama's eyes swept around the rest of the hall but didn't see her mother or father.

"Come on," Steve gestured up the stairs to Emmett and Ivan, "I'll show you your rooms. Sama you're in your old room." Sama nodded and watched as Emmett and Ivan followed Steve; she could still hear Ivan chattering happily.

"So," she said after they disappeared, "where is she?" Sam sighed and glanced at the stairs.

"Mom is out with friends. We thought you were getting in later so she and dad went out to do some things. I hope the house will survive with you here for a whole year," he joked.

Sama frowned; she didn't find the joke very funny. She had been worried about spending a year with her mother. They only spent holidays in each other's presence. Usually it was only a few days that she actually spent time with her mother.

"We'll manage," she half whispered, "somehow we have to. I don't want Ivan to see our relationship the way it is now."

Sam nodded in agreement. "You look like hell," he said. Sama rolled her eyes but had to agree that she looked like something the cat had dragged in.

"I'm going to go out. I need...to get re-acquainted with this city. Can you and Steve take Emmett and Ivan sight seeing for awhile?" Sama needed some time alone to get her thoughts together. Even though she felt tired her mind was buzzing with thoughts.

"Sure. Steve will most likely be the most excited to show them around. He says he feels smart when he takes people sightseeing," Sam said.

"**Mommy, you should see my room! It's huge and I get a big bed all to myself!**" Ivan shouted while running down the stairs. Emmett and Steve followed at a slower pace.

"**Really? I bet it's good for bouncing. Uncle Sam said he'll take you and Emmett on a tour of the city if you want,**" she said. Ivan beamed at Sam at the thought of a tour. Emmett smiled graciously at him but gave Sama a questioning look.

"I call shotgun!" Steve hollered. He picked up Ivan and ran out of the house with him. Ivan screamed in delight as they went out. Sam shook his head and followed the crazy man out.

"You're not coming, Samantha?" Emmett asked after the door had closed.

Sama shook her head saying, "I want some time alone to clear my head." Emmett nodded slowly in understanding.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said and gave her a quick before heading out. Sama sighed and headed for her room; she needed a shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

Sama wandered the streets slowly. The weather in Japan was slightly stuffy. She changed into a light, knee length, loose, pink skirt and a short sleeved lavender, v-neck top. Her shoulder length hair was braided loosely. She had a wide brimmed straw hat on and white sandals. Sama had laughed when she remembered how she use to refuse to wear skirts and dresses unless it was necessary.

She passed by Ouran and stopped at the gates. The building looked the same, a hideous pink. It still looked as grand as it did on her first day. The gates were firmly locked since school wasn't in session until the fall. The bell tower chimed, signaling that it was now twelve in the afternoon.

"It's been awhile, huh?" She muttered to herself. Sama moved on and headed in no direction in particular. After a few minutes she passed by some shops and cafes. One cafe caught her eye. It was the same one she had gone to with Kaoru on their first date. Sama walked into the cafe without hesitation. The bell chimed as the door swung closed.

A hostess gestured for Sama to follow her. She sat down next to the window. It was a small table for one. She had a nice view of the people passing by. Sama couldn't fathom why she had automatically walked into the cafe. She wasn't very hungry but her feet had moved on their own. She ordered a cup of tea and a large chocolate cookie. She barely ate the cookie but drank the tea. She had the cookie wrapped up to bring home for Ivan.

Sama reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet when the bell rang again. She ignored the people coming in and paid for her tea and cookie. She started to sip the rest of her tea and paused at the voice in the front.

"-should I get, Takashi?" Asked a familiar voice. She cocked her head to the side. The voice was slightly deeper but still held that childish tone to it. Sama turned her head slightly and peered at the customers at the front from the brim of her hat.

The back of the two people were her only view but she knew who they were. One was a short blond who wore a bright orange shirt and beige shorts. The other one was tall with spiky dark hair who wore a blue shirt and dark hunter green shorts.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, better known as Hunny and Mori to Sama, were right across from her. She swallowed the rest of her tea hurridly and put her cup down with shaking hands. She didn't want them to see her yet, not until she really had to because they would most likely tell the others.

Sama stood up slowly and walked past them holding her breath. She could feel her heart beating as she passed their backs. She opened the door and cringed when the bell jingled. She stepped out and was about to walk a little faster when she collided face first into someone else. Sama let out an unladylike squeak and fell onto her butt.

"I'm so sorry, miss," a male voice apologized. Sama sat there and breathed silently. The voice had changed slightly, less higher, but still she knew that voice. Two pairs of feet stood in front of her line of site.

"Kaoru be more careful," came another male voice. Hikaru's voice was still lower than his brother's Sama thought to herself. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought of one of them recognizing her. She cursed herself for having such bad luck.

"Do you need help?" Sama blinked at the hand that appeared in her view. Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't see her face under the wide brim of the hat, which she was thankful for. Sama shakily took his offered hand; she made sure to keep her head down as she got up. She lightly dusted off her skirt and stared at her feet.

"T-thanks," she squeaked nervously.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in front of him. She hadn't lifted up her head since she fell down. The fact that he could feel her hand shaking told him that she was nervous for some reason. He noticed the ring on her left hand. It was a simple but very beautiful design.

Hikaru eyed the woman as well. Her voice was little high, maybe nerves, but she seemed fine. The twins exchanged looks but made no comment. There was something off about her but the two just assumed she was just one of those nervous people. Sama bowed and quickly walked around them.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! You guys finally made it," Hunny exclaimed as he and Mori came out of the shop with a cake box. The twins were watching the dark haired woman walk away. Hunny and Mori both looked in the same direction.

Sama could feel their eyes on her as she kept walking. She nearly forgot to look both ways when she crossed a street and was almost hit by a car. The driver honked at her and she gave the driver an apologetic look.

"Sorry!" She shouted. Sama hurried around the corner and disappeared from view. Hunny glanced at the twins as they kept staring at where the woman had turned.

"Do you know her?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure," Kaoru mumbled, not that anyone heard. Hikaru shook his head.

"Nope. She was just some woman Kaoru bumped into. She seemed kind of meek and was hiding her face from us. Must be really ugly," he half joked.

"That's not nice to say, Hikaru," Hunny said. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders at the blond.

"Tamaki is waiting for us," Mori said quietly. Hunny and Hikaru started to walk but Kaoru remained standing where he was. His mind was playing over the interaction between him and the mysterious woman. Something was familiar about her even though he never saw her face. Maybe he was just over thinking these things.

"Kaoru, you coming or what?" Hikaru called from over his shoulder. Kaoru gave one last look at the corner and turned toward his brother. Hikaru gave him a look as he caught up with the three.

"Something wrong?" Hikaru asked, trying to sound casual.

"No I was just...over thinking," Kaoru replied uncertainly. Hikaru didn't bother to ask any more questions. Kaoru remained silent as Hunny talked excitedly about their meeting at Tamaki's house. There was just something about that woman that unnerved him but what could it be?

* * *

**That's it for now. So my updates will be weird. I may not update for a long time or I'll update sooner depending on how much time I have. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	4. Chapter 4: My Big Fat Reunion

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I've been thinking about how fast I want this story to go. I might make three or four chapters equal one month so it goes fast but not too fast. What do you guys think?**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 4: **__My first thought for an Ouran High School Host Club consisted of the idea of a few OC girls making their own host club at a poor school. They were suppose to challenge the Host Club because they were rich while the girls were poor. Whoever won would do whatever the others said. Unfortunately I kind of ran out of ideas for the next chapters..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Big Fat Reunion**

After Sama returned home she, Emmett, Ivan, and the rest of her family ate dinner. Sama didn't talk much to her mother. The two only exchanged polite comments to each other. Everyone but Ivan could feel the tension between the two women. Ivan filled most of the silence with his chatter. He talked about the different places they went to see.

Sama had tucked Ivan in bed when Haruhi called. Haruhi explained that they would be having a group meeting on Sunday. She had promised everyone that she was going to tell them who her maid of honor was. Sama had groaned at the prospect of seeing the hosts but knew that she couldn't avoid it forever.

Sama decided to bring Ivan and Emmett so the introduction could be done with. Her stomach did a series of flips at the thought of facing Kaoru; this time without her hat to hide her face. She spent the last couple of days with her family. Sam, Seth and Steve never allowed her much room to move now that she was home. Ivan enjoyed seeing his uncles and grandparents. Emmett was happy to see Sama laugh and she seemed more relaxed than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Sam knocked on Sama's door but there was no reply. He frowned at the silence. It was already nine and Sama needed to get up soon. The last day of June marked the day of Sama's reunion with the Host Club. She had droned on about how nervous she was the night before to him, Steve and Seth. Now that the day was here she wasn't even up.

"Sama?" Sam only called to be polite before he opened her door and went into her room. The woman was sleeping with her face in her pillow. Sam smiled when he heard her snore lightly. He reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Sama you have to get up," he said gently. Sama snorted and burrowed further into her pillow. Sam sighed and shook her a little harder. The woman just pulled the covers tighter and rolled away from him.

"Sama get up now!" Sam gave a hard push on her shoulder. Sama let out a yelp when she hit the floor with the blanket and pillow.

"What the hell!" She screamed loudly. Sama glared at Sam while he smiled down at her amusingly.

"Morning, Sunshine," he mocked. Sama growled as she picked herself off the floor. She yawned and stretched. Sam was already out of the room; he was afraid of what his twin would do to him if he stayed too long.

"You should be glad I just got up," she said sleepily. "I'm going to take a shower. Are Emmett and Ivan up?"

"Yup, they're eating breakfast," Sam replied. He left Sama to her shower. Sama groaned when she remembered today was _that_ day. She wasn't looking forward to the awkward introductions she would have to make.

Sama decided, the night before, to wear a comfy but stylish outfit. She paired a lacy pink tanktop with a light, cropped, white jacket. She decided to wear a white, knee length skirt that had ruffles around it. Her hair, she decided, to leave it down and wore strappy white sandals. Sama really wanted to wear another hat but it wouldn't look too good if she tried to hide her face.

Sama got dressed and headed down stairs. Haruhi had told her that they were meeting at Tamaki's place. She had said that it was kind of a small, but fancy, gathering. Tamaki went all out because he couldn't wait to meet Haruhi's maid of honor. Kyoya knew already and tried to stop Tamaki from making some unnecessary purchases for their get together.

When she got to the dining room Sam, Ivan, Steve, and Seth were already eating and chatting away. Sama smiled slightly when she saw Seth working on papers instead of eating. Steve was reading one of his manuscripts while shoving food in his mouth. Ivan was trying to stack his pancakes high in one hand while balancing strawberries and whip cream in the other.

Sama passed by Sam's chair and casually pushed his head into his plate of pancakes. He sputtered when whip cream went up his nose, into his eyes, and in his mouth. Ivan looked up at his uncle to see his face covered in food.

"You should eat food with a fork," Ivan said trying to be helpful to his uncle. Sam only nodded mutely as he tried to clean off the mess. Sama chuckled and sat next to Ivan. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a maid brought her plate of pancakes.

"Morning, mommy. Are we going out today?" He asked excitedly. Sama nodded as she poured syrup onto her pile.

"You and Uncle Emmett are coming with me to a little gathering with my friends," Sama said as she started to eat. "Auntie Haruhi will be there and so will Uncle Kyoya."

"I'm going to see Auntie Haru and Uncle Kyo? That's awesome!" Ivan cheered and waved his fork in the air.

"Ivan be careful," Sama scolded, "I don't want you poking someone's eye out." The boy smiled sheepishly and put his fork back down. Sama sighed and was about to take a bite out of her pancakes when her vision was blocked by two hands.

"What now?" She sounded slightly irritated. There was a chuckle that Sama knew anywhere.

"Emmett," she said exasperatedly, "what are you doing?"

Emmett gave a laugh and let go of Sama. He sat down next to her. "It's good to see the you up and moving. I thought you were going to sleep in," he teased. Sama shoved some food in her mouth to stop any rude comment from coming out of her mouth.

"You know that I can't sleep in today. We have an event to go to. I want you on your best behavior," she said sternly and gave him a knowing look. Emmett looked shocked at what the woman was implying.

"I am always on my best behavior. I'm an adult, Samantha," he said in mock hurt. Sama rolled her eyes at him and went back to eating.

"You may look like an adult but you sometimes don't act like one," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Emmett smiled as he watched her shovel the the pancakes in her mouth. Sama quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and stood up.

"We should get going." She glanced at Ivan to make sure he had eaten everything. Emmett sighed and got up to follow her out. Sama squared her shoulders as she left the dining room.

"Good luck!" Seth, Steve, and Sam called after her because they all believed that she would need it.

* * *

Sama, Emmett, and Ivan were shown into the hallway of the Suoh household. Ivan stared wide eyed at everything that decorated the hall. Emmett, when he had seen the house, had let out a low whistle. Sure Sama's house was large but Tamaki had a larger and more extravagant house than her.

Sama had pulled the Emmett to the side to talk to him before they went in. Ivan waited patiently to the side as Sama wrung her hands nervously. Sama could feel her stomach flipping every second. She felt like a bundle of nerves and really wanted to run.

"_Was ist los?_" Emmett gave her a puzzled look. Sama, having spent a lot of time with the German blond, understood enough words to know what he was asking her.

"You're going to meet my friends. They're...different. You might find it weird that they're mostly all male..." Sama trailed off when she saw Emmett frown.

When Emmett wasn't happy he usually ended up speaking German to her, like right now, "_Was hast du gesagt?_"

"I said that most of my school friends are male. It's nothing you need to worry about," Sama tried to sound soothing but Emmett kept frowning.

Meanwhile, Ivan was getting antsy. He decided to take a peek inside the room that the maid had pointed to. Ivan opened the large oak door and stuck his head in. He saw a lot of people, seven people, in the room. He recognized two of the seven people and instantly brightened up. Without much thought he rushed inside and hugged his aunt, who was standing the closest to him. Haruhi gave a surprised shout and stared down at the little boy, who was hugging her waist. Haruhi brightened up when she realized it was Ivan.

"Auntie Haru!" Ivan smiled at her. Haruhi smiled back. Tamaki stared in shock at the unknown person who had just burst into the room. Ivan let go of Haruhi and ran and gave Kyoya a hug. The other hosts members, besides Haruhi, had shocked looks on their faces when Kyoya gave the boy a pat on the head instead of pushing him away.

"Uncle Kyo! I finally get to see you both!" The redhead exclaimed.

Sama stopped her talk when she noticed that Ivan wasn't anywhere near them. Sama looked around the hall frantically. She noted the door was open and swallowed her fear when she realized that he must've gone inside. Sama quickly went in with Emmett following her.

"Ivan!" Sama rushed toward the child who stood next to Kyoya. Ivan smiled at his mother but his smile slowly disappeared when he saw the worried look on her face.

"I've told you not to run off like that. You had me worried. Don't go off on your own," she half scolded. Ivan gave her an apologetic look and Sama couldn't help but not be angry at the boy. She ruffled his red hair and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" She mused to herself. Sama turned toward the rest of the people in the room. They were all shocked into silence. Sama smiled nervously and gave a small wave.

"Hey, guys," she said weakly. Before she could say much a blond blur ran into her. Hunny smiled at her as Sama stared down at him.

"Sammy-chan, you finally came back!" Sama smiled and hugged him back. Emmett blinked at the site of the very short blond.

"_Was ist los mit dem kind?_" He scratched the back of his head puzzled. Sama elbowed him in the arm once Hunny let her out of the hug.

"He's not a child. Hunny is older than both of us," she hissed under her breath. Emmett gave her a look like she had grown two heads. Haruhi stepped in before Sama could say anything else.

"So, uh, guys Sama is going to be my maid of honor," she said and smiled.

"Surprise," Sama weakly added. Everyone just blinked at the two women. Ivan looked back and forth wondering what was going on. Emmett coughed as a silence fell in the room.

"Well, this isn't weird at all," Emmett sarcastically said to break the silence. Sama proceed to step on his foot very hard.

-:-

After the initial shock wore off everyone, minus the twins, gave Sama a hug and a warm welcome. Sama introduced each of them to Emmett and Ivan. Tamaki had set up the room with a long table of food at one end and chairs all around. Fortunately Kyoya had talked him out of hiring a band.

Sama smiled at the group but avoided eye contact with a certain pair of eyes. Tamaki had given her a bone crushing hug and started to cry because his "daughter" was finally back home. Sama just sighed at his dramatic manner. Mori, had given her a hug and patted Ivan on the head. Hunny introduced himself to Ivan; Ivan thought Hunny was a child his age but Sama quickly corrected him. Ivan told Sama that he thought Tamaki was a little weird and wanted to know why Auntie Haru was marrying a "weirdo." Sama had laughed at the comment.

"So who's the father?!" Tamaki suddenly blurted out. Sama stiffened and thanked the heavens that Kyoya had taken Ivan to the bathroom. Haruhi gave Tamaki a disapproving glare.

"I don't know who the father is," she replied tersely. Tamaki looked horrified at Sama's answer. Kaoru and Hikaru seemed to be paying close attention to the conversation now.

"Y-you mean you got pregnant and don't know who the father is!" Tamaki started to picture the worst possible scenario for the dark haired woman. Sama gripped the cup she was holding a little tighter.

"I did not get knocked up, Tamaki. Ivan is adopted; he isn't my biological son," she angrily stated. She mumbled the word idiot under her breath. Emmett chuckled when he heard it. Tamaki's horrified face melted away as he processed the information.

"So he's not you're birth son. I thought you're boyfriend had gotten you pregnant or something," he said more to himself than to Sama. She heard anyways and stared at him in confusion.

"Boyfriend?" She asked for clarification. Tamaki gestured toward Emmett. Sama sighed and wanted to bang her head against a wall. She had introduced Emmett but hadn't said that they were engaged to each other.

Kaoru, unknowingly to her and Emmett, scowled at the German. Hikaru elbowed his brother when he saw the face he was making. Kaoru quickly changed his facial expression to a neutral look.

"Emmett isn't my boyfriend. We're...engaged," she finished quietly. Haruhi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me?!" She pointed an accusing finger at her. Sama gave a shrug and smiled.

"That's great, Sammy-chan," Hunny exclaimed. Mori nodded in agreement. Tamaki started to babble about wedding details for the two. Kyoya had come back with Ivan. Ivan ran over to talk with Haruhi. Emmett found himself in a conversation with Kyoya and Hunny. Sama rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. She quietly slipped out into the open deck to escape for some fresh air.

Sama stared out at the scene before her. The balcony overlooked the large garden that the Suoh household had. The flowers looked lovely even in the late June heat. Sama jumped when she heard the door to the balcony open and close. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly dropped her glass when she saw Kaoru.

Kaoru silently watched her expressions change from serene peace to shock. She had gotten prettier, if that was possible. Her hair fell smoothly to her shoulders. Her outfit made her look even more stunning even if it wasn't fancy. Seeing her again for the first time in about ten years sent Kaoru's world for a loop. He hadn't expected to see her again, but Haruhi did care for her a lot. He wanted to tell her how much he missed seeing her and that he was sorry for everything that had happened. That idea disappeared when she introduced her fiancé, Emmett, to them. Her son, Ivan, was a cute kid and she seemed to love him very much. Sama looked so happy and the way she smiled at Emmett told him that she was truly in love.

"H-hey, Kaoru," Sama smiled hesitantly. Kaoru gave her a small smile and stepped closer. Sama clutched her glass as she took in his appearance.

He hadn't changed much since she could remember. He looked slightly taller. His auburn hair was as messy as it usually was. His eyes still had that mischievous look in them but they also looked wiser. His face had gotten more angular but he was still very handsome. Sama could feel her heart beat just a little faster.

"It's good to see you, Sama. I'm glad you're back for Haruhi's wedding," his voice was deeper but he spoke softly to her.

"Y-yeah, you look well. I really miss Japan," she quietly said. Kaoru nodded and the two remained silent. Sama glanced down at her glass hoping for something to interrupt them. Kaoru, meanwhile, was chewing on his lip trying to come up with something else to say.

"He makes you happy, right?" He finally asked. Sama looked back up and they kept eye contact. She knew who he was referring to. A part of Kaoru wanted her to say no but the other part of him wanted to know that she was happy.

"Emmett is the best. He really cares for Ivan. I don't know what I would've done without him in my life." She answered honestly. Sama smiled fondly when she thought of Emmett playing with Ivan whenever they were together.

"That's all that matters. I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy, Sama. I still..." he paused. Kaoru wanted to tell her that he was still in love with her. Seeing her now proved that he still had very strong feelings for her. The problem was that he didn't want to ruin her relationship.

"You still what?" Sama wanted to know what he had to say. She was surprised that he wasn't yelling at her or giving her the cold shoulder. She believed that he had every reason not to want to associate with her ever again.

"I still...want to be friends with you," he finished lamely. Sama blinked a couple of times. She couldn't understand why he wanted to be friends with her after she dumped him for no good reason.

"Really? You mean we can be friends? I-I would really like that," she whispered. Kaoru gave a half smile and held out his hand to her.

"So, friends?" Sama smiled and reached for his hand. She shook it firmly and smiled up at him.

"Friends," she stated while ignoring the sparks she felt shooting up her arm. Kaoru held onto her hand a little longer. It felt right to hold her hand. He glanced down at her left hand and frowned when he saw the ring. Sama pulled her hand away and looked at his frown.

"Everything okay?" She asked nervously. Before Kaoru could answer the door to the balcony opened. Ivan peeked his head out and smiled when he spotted his mother.

"Mommy, Auntie Haru wants to talk to you," he explained. Sama nodded and started to head inside. She stopped and looked back at Kaoru.

"You alright?" she sounded concerned. Kaoru turned toward her and nodded. Sama smiled and went back inside, letting the door close.

Kaoru stood on the balcony staring at nothing in particular. The ring he saw looked very familiar. He remembered that the woman he had bumped into had the same ring as Sama. He was sure that it was the same one. If it was that meant that the woman was actually Sama. That, also, meant that she had seen them but avoided talking to them. Kaoru frowned some more at the thought of Sama not wanting to actually talk to them.

"I'm being stupid. She is no longer mine, so I shouldn't be thinking like some jealous teen," he mumbled to himself. Kaoru opened the door and headed back inside. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sama talking with Haruhi. Emmett had his arms wrapped around her waist and was staring at her intently.

Even if he wasn't a teen anymore he could still get jealous.

* * *

_**Words/phrases to know:**_

_Was ist los? - _What's up

_Was hast du gesagt? - _What did you say?

_Was ist los mit dem kind? - _What's wrong with this child?

* * *

**That's it! I hope you all like how the reunion went. It took me awhile to come up with a scene that I actually approved of...I'm so picky. See you all, hopefully, soon.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble With the Wedding Plan

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey everyone, it's great to be able to write again. I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I'm getting so far. So, we shall move on to the next month...July! Thanks for reading.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 5: **__The ending of The Punishment was suppose to be a brief look in the future. It was suppose to show Kaoru, Sama, and the rest of the hosts living their life in college. I had decided to leave the ending open for interpretation which meant that Kaoru and Sama may or may not have not gotten married later on in life. Since I'm doing a sequel the idea was scrapped._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble With the Wedding Planner**

A few weeks had gone by since the reunion. Sama felt more relaxed than ever now that everything seemed to be okay. She spent time with her family and her friends. Emmett got along well with most of the host members. He and Kaoru talked a bit, but Kaoru seemed reluctant to talk with him at times. Surprisingly Emmett and Tamaki hit it off and became good friends.

July brought on the hotter weather. It was always sunny but too humid to actually enjoy the outdoors. Ivan spent a lot of time with Sam, Seth, and Steve playing in the house or the backyard. Sama's mother entertained the child with stories about her travels. Emmett and Sama sometimes went out for what Ivan called "Adult Fun Time" and just enjoyed each other's company.

Haruhi had a lot of questions for the woman, mainly on her engagement. She was shocked when she heard that Sama and Emmett had been engaged for almost two years. Kyoya managed to find out through his numerous connections. Hunny was the same bubbly person and still ate cake often. Mori remained his stoic self. He seemed to like teaching Ivan the techniques of kendo while Hunny taught him karate. Kaoru, Sama found out, ran a clothing store much like his mother. Hikaru made video games; Ivan liked to play the ones he had to offer. Sama assumed that planning the wedding would go smoothly since Haruhi wasn't an overly picky person; she was very wrong, though

* * *

"Sama, Haruhi wants to talk to you. She sounds like she's about to have a heart attack," Steve shouted from downstairs. Sama had left her phone on the dining room table and Steve picked it up when it rang. Steve heard her running down the stairs; she appeared with a brush halfway through her hair.

"Hello," she said breathlessly. Sama had been in the process of getting dressed for the day. She jerked the phone away from her ear as Haruhi's voice blasted through the earpiece. Steve raised an eyebrow; he could hear the young woman shouting on the other end.

"H-Haruhi, please calm down. I can't make out what you're saying. I'll be at Tamaki's house in five minutes." Sama tried to sound reassuring but Haruhi kept screaming about something. Sama ended the call and sighed.

"So," Steve gave her a curious look, "sounds like the bride-to-be isn't very happy right now." Sama groaned and handed him the phone back and went back to her room to get dressed. She threw on some comfortable clothes and ran down the stairs in less than two minutes.

"Tell Emmett that I have to see Haruhi. It's an emergency. Ivan wants to go to the aquarium, so could you take him?" Sama said quickly to Steve as she grabbed her car keys. She didn't wait for a reply and just left. Steve watched as she sped out of the driveway in Sam's car without slowing down.

"Of course I'll do that, Sama. It isn't like I have plans today," Steve mumbled to himself. The things he'd do for his baby sister.

-:-

Sama made it to the Suoh mansion in record breaking time. The maid had rushed her inside and Sama was shown into the dining room. She was greeted by a sea of pink fabric, papers scattered around the floor, and a very angry looking Haruhi with a scared looking Renge.

"Do I want to know what happened in here?" Sama asked cautiously. Renge's eyes lit up when she saw the dark haired woman. She rushed over and gave Sama a tight hug.

"Sama, it's good to see you. Kyoya told me that you were here, but I had to miss the big reunion because I was doing a fashion show," Renge said excitedly. Sama smiled politely at the light haired woman.

"What happened to Haruhi to make her so..." Sama tried to find the right word for Haruhi's tantrum like faze. Renge's eyes went wide as she eyed the brown haired girl who was throwing pink material around the room and looking for something.

"Well, Tamaki hired her a wedding planner. Haruhi wasn't too happy, especially since the wedding planner has a mind of her own on how the wedding should be," Renge explained. Sama nodded as she eyed the bright pink fabrics. They were all hideously pink and not the kind of pink a little girl would want to wear.

"Where is the wedding planner?" Sama looked around and didn't see anyone else in the overly pink room.

"I think she went outside when Haruhi started throwing things," Renege said. Haruhi suddenly jumped up when she picked up a dark brown book. Sama sighed and went over to her friend.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Haruhi glanced at the worried Sama and nodded her head.

"I'm just mad," she huffed. "Tamaki payed for a wedding planner even though I told him I wanted to plan the wedding myself. He never listens to me."

"Maybe you should give this wedding planner a chance. Tamaki just wants the best for you," Sama said. Haruhi sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Just then the door opened again. Sama turned to see a woman dressed in an expensive charcoal gray suit watching them. Her hair was a dark brown almost red color. She had it up in a tight bun and had on black, square framed glasses over pale purple eyes.

"Hello, you must be the wedding planner. I'm Samantha Frost but you may call me Sama," she said and shook the woman's hand. The woman gave her a look that Sama couldn't quite place. The woman fixed her glasses and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Aya Hokorashii. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said politely. Renge smiled at how Sama had managed to calm Haruhi down.

"What is your vision for the wedding?" Sama asked. She wanted to know what this woman had in mind. The four women had sat down, Haruhi, Renge, and Sama on one couch and Aya on the other.

"I think the bride's maid should wear a green dress. The maid of honor should have on a lovely peach color. The color's will go well with orange roses." she started to explain as she handed out a picture of the dresses she had in mind.

Sama blanched at the color of the first dress. It was the same color as a jeep she had seen a few years back. If she remembered correctly they called it "rescue green" or something to that extent. Sama thought it looked much like pea soup. The maid of honor's dress was as bad as the pea green dress. The color was okay, but the dress style was horrendous. It had large puffed sleeves and a skirt that poofed out. There were a lot of ruffles at the bottom and large flowers all around the skirt. Sama thought the dressed looked like an overstuffed cake.

"These are very...interesting choices," Sama commented. Renge made a sound of disgust while Haruhi had her mouth opened. Aya smiled at the three women, oblivious to their horrified looks. She then produced another picture, this time of a cake.

"This cake is absolutely stunning and I thought it would go well with Haruhi's wedding," she said with a slight sneer or so Sama thought she heard. Sama hesitantly took the picture and all three women peered at it.

The cake was over the top and very gaudy. It had multiple flowers on it in numerous colors. Each flower had a large yellow jewel in the center of it. Yellow, green, and orange stone encrusted the cake. It had three layers and each had the ugliest colors that either women had ever seen. The top of the cake had a figurine of what was suppose to be the bride and groom. The only problem was the bride looked like she was drinking a whole bottle of wine and the groom had lost his pants.

"Uh, I don't know about this cake," Haruhi said. Sama had the feeling that Haruhi just wanted to throw the picture back into the wedding planner's face. Sama smiled at Aya, but it was more forced than natural.

"What about the dress for the bride?" Sama had a feeling they would be hideous as well.

"Oh, I brought a few samples that she can try on," Aye said happily before getting up. She left the room to grab the dresses she had brought with her. Haruhi gave Sama a look that meant she wanted Aya out.

"Those were the worst dresses I've ever seen. I've seen a lot since I cosplay and do fashion shows, but I've never seen dresses like those," Renge said in a shaky voice. Sama patted her hand reassuringly.

"Just give her a chance Haruhi. Maybe her wedding dresses will be better. Plus, Tamaki spent money on hiring her, so you should at least try some on," Sama said. Haruhi scowled at the picture of the cake but didn't comment. Aya came back with a handful of bagged dresses. She smiled widely at Haruhi.

"We can have you try them on here," she chirped. The maids were setting up a makeshift changing room right in the dining room. Haruhi gave a defeated sigh and went with Aya to change into the first dress.

"Aya, how long have you been planning weddings?" Sama asked as Haruhi changed.

"Oh, for about five years. My company is very large," she boasted. Sama nodded and wondered who in their right mind would have her as their wedding planner.

"What is your company called? I'm afraid I never caught the name," Sama said curiously. She noted that the woman seemed to pale slightly but then smiled.

"I-I think Haruhi is ready," she quickly said. She pulled Haruhi out of the curtains. Renge and Sama stared at her before laughing. They both clutched their stomachs as Haruhi stood in her dress with a frown on her face.

Haruhi wore a dress reminiscent of a peacock except in white. It had a full hoop skirt and belled sleeves. The collar went all the way up her neck. It seemed to have a corset type backing that the maid had laced up. The sleeves fell to her wrists with lacy frills. She even had a veil that had three feathers sticking out of it.

Sama and Renge stared at Haruhi for a few silent moments before they both started to laugh. Both women clutched their stomachs as they tried to calm down. Haruhi scowled but a smile twitched on her face. Aya raised an eyebrow at the two hysterical women. Sama managed to stop laughing and gave Haruhi a small smile.

"I-I have to see the others," Renge gasped. She got up and ran behind the curtain to see the other dresses. Sama smirked and went after the woman. Haruhi shook her head and sat down, or at least tried to sit down.

Renge and Sama spent the next hour or so trying on the wedding dresses. Each dress was as outrageous as the next. Haruhi, Sama, and Renge laughed a lot. Aya wasn't too pleased and glared at the three. Eventually she had stormed out to get the cake samplings she had left in the kitchen.

Finally Renge and Sama stopped trying on wedding dresses and sat down across from Haruhi; her dress took up most of the sitting space. Each woman was dressed in a ridiculous wedding dress. Renge had on a lacy wedding dress that had a high collar that flared out; it reminded Sama of one of the cone things dogs wore. The top was a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her figure but then flared out, at the knee, like a tulip. Renge had a hard time moving and had to waddle like a duck to get around without falling over. Sama had an off white, silky dress that had a very low neckline. The top of the dress barely cover her chest and the thin straps looked ready to snap. The dress had a full ruffled skirt, reminiscent of a salsa dancer, with a large pink bow in the back.

"These dresses aren't very good," Haruhi admitted as she eyed the two women across from her. Renge nodded in agreement while Sama was too busy talking on her phone. She spoke quickly, in English, to whoever it was that was on the other line. Sama smiled slightly and nodded before she snapped her phone shut.

"I hope the cake tasting is better," Renge whispered hopefully. Sama had an inkling of doubt that the cake sampling would be any better than the wedding dresses.

"I have the cakes right here," Aya said in a clipped tone. A few maids followed behind her carrying small plates of cake samples. Haruhi eyed the samples and relaxed when she saw that the designs actually looked nice enough for a wedding.

"First we have a chocolate cake with a surprise filling that tastes a lot like lychee, I think." Aya began. Haruhi and Renge ate a bit of cake. Sama stared at the cake wondering what the surprise filling was. Haruhi's eyes widened as the taste of the cake filled her mouth. Renge coughed and spat the piece back into her plate. Sama watched the two women cough.

"T-that's horrible!" Renge cried. She took the glass of water from the maid and gulped it down greedily. Haruhi pushed the plate away from her and glanced at Sama's untouched piece.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it has a cream cheese filling as well. I hope the cream cheese isn't old." Aya gave an innocent smile. Sama narrowed her eyes at the wedding planner but kept her mouth shut. Aya, then, handed out another cake sample.

"This one is a carrot cake," she explained. Sama wasn't too fond of carrot cake but she took a bite. She chewed and grimaced as she swallowed. Haruhi and Renge both made a face as they tried to chew the cake.

"I don't think the carrots are fully cut," Sama said. "It actually tastes like raw carrots." Haruhi pushed her plate away as well after swallowing what she had in her mouth. Renge decided to just eat the frosting since it was the only part of the cake that tasted good.

"Raw carrots are all the rage. It's healthy and keeps you fit. Most brides want to stay thin," Aya commented as her eyes shifted to Haruhi. Sama gave her a skeptical look while Haruhi glared at Aya. Aya smile sweetly before reaching for another cake.

"I think we've had enough cake. Why don't you show us the party arrangements?" Sama suggested as she stood up. She hiked up the skirt of the dress and turned to Haruhi and Renge.

"I'm going to go make a call. I need to make sure Steve didn't get Ivan in any trouble," she explained. Haruhi nodded while Renge gave her a confused look. Sama realized that Renge didn't know about Ivan or Emmett.

"Ivan's my son, not biologically, but still my son. I'm engaged as well." Sama flashed Renge her engagement ring. Renge's eyes went wide with excitement. Sama had feeling that she would want to know the whole story later on.

"You have to tell me how this all happened," Renge exclaimed. Before Sama could elaborate, Aya coughed to get their attention. Sama sighed and gave her a tight smile.

"I'll explain later. If you'll excuse me," Sama said politely before leaving the two women with the wedding planner from hell. Sama went outside and stood against the mansion door. She checked her phone. Just then it rang; she smiled slightly. Sama flicked the phone open and glanced around to make sure no one was there.

"**What do you have for me?**"

* * *

By the time Aya had finished with her presentation, it was late noon. Renge and Haruhi were exhausted from trying nasty cake and looking at disastrous pictures for the wedding. Haruhi wanted to tell Tamaki to never get her a gift again. During the whole ordeal, Sama never came back. She had left the two women to be tortured by the devil planner.

"Well, I hope you both enjoyed my selections. Let me know what you decide to pick. I have another appointment with you next week. I'll be bringing new things," Aya chirped happily. Haruhi wanted to smack her head against a wall, but that would mean getting up in the peacock dress. Tamaki was so dead when he got home.

"I think I have a good idea of how I want my wedding," Haruhi said as sweetly as possible. The door to the dining room opened and Sama walked in. She still wore the dress and had a large smile on her face.

"How did everything go?" She asked. From the tired look Renge gave her, Sama had a good idea how the rest went.

"Wonderful!" Aya clapped. She gave Sama a smile as she started to pack up her things. Sama smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'll need those dresses back," Aya said. Sama nodded but didn't budge from her spot.

A sudden cry was heard from the hall. "Haruhi-chan! I'm home!" Sama cringed at Tamaki's loud voice. The jovial blond came into the dining room, all smiles. Along with him was the rest of the host members. Tamaki's smile faltered when he saw all three women dressed in odd wedding dresses.

"Wow, those dresses are really ugly. Almost as ugly as the dresses we wore that time when the Zuka Club came to Ouran," Kaoru commented. Sama smiled at the auburn haired man.

"Nice dress, Haruhi," Kyoya said very seriously. Renge looked horrified that Kyoya was looking at her in the awful dress. Hunny peered at Sama's dress.

"That dress is very low, Sammy-chan," he stated. Sama chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to try it on. Tamaki, you have interesting tastes in wedding planners." Sama gave him a calm look. Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his scowling fiancé.

"Mr. Suho, I-I didn't know you would be home so soon," Aya said nervously. She was glancing at Tamaki while biting her lip. Sama smirked at the woman's obvious stress. Kyoya looked at the woman and narrowed his eyes.

"Aya-chan, I see you have a rather...unique vision for Haruhi's wedding," Tamaki said. Aya blushed and twiddled her fingers. She glanced at Haruhi, who was still glaring at Tamaki, and back at the blond.

"You see, these are just a few of my ideas. I have more that I can show you if you give me a chance," she answered hurriedly. Tamaki gave her a soft smile which made the woman blush even more.

"I'm sure she'll have more time," Sama interrupted. "I have something interesting to say, though." The others turned their attention to the brunnett. Sama went over to Aya and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It has something to do with our dear wedding planner." Aya stiffened under her hold. Everyone looked at her confused. Sama reached under her dress and produced a manila envelope. Haruhi stopped scowling to give the woman a question look.

"What?" Sama asked.

"How do you keep a folder under that skirt," Haruhi asked. Sama shrugged her shoulders. Renge chuckled while everyone else stared at Sama.

"That isn't important. Aya owns the wedding planning company called _Love Prince_, which she didn't bother to mention when I asked. The owner of the company looks much like Aya but goes by a different name, Ayanokoji Kurosawa. Conventley she went to Ouran as well. The file says she had a tiff with Haruhi because she felt jealous that she was taking away Tamaki's attention." Sama read the rest of the file to herself.

"I-I...she..." Ayanokoji blubbered. The rest of the people in the room stared at her with new recognition. Sama closed the file and turned to Haruhi.

"Do you remember her?"

"I do," Haruhi said quietly. "I remember she threw all my things in the school pool. She really liked Tamaki back then." Sama nodded.

"I hate you!" Ayanokoji suddenly screamed. She glared at Haruhi with more hatred than Sama thought was possible.

"E-excuse me?" Haruhi stared at her in surprise.

"You stole Tamaki away from me! You weren't even a girl back then. Now you're going to marry him! It isn't fair! You don't deserve Tamaki, you commoner!" She shrieked loudly and ran forward to slap Haruhi, but Tamaki grabbed her arm before she could. She squeaked in surprise as Tamaki stared at her.

"I understand that you hold a grudge against Haruhi, but I will never allow anyone to hurt her," he said coldly. Ayanokoji whimpered and pulled her hand free from Tamaki. She started to sob on the floor. Sama sighed and wondered how these kind of things could happen.

"If you want pity, you won't get any. You brought this upon yourself. Your hate toward Haruhi is nothing but childish jealousy. I suggest you leave with what little dignity you have left. Haruhi could press charges, as could Renge and I, for fraud. I like to give people a second chance, so I won't do anything. Next time you think of hurting Haruhi, think again because I won't hesitate to crush you," Sama said seriously without showing any emotions.

Ayanokoji seemed scared of the dark haired woman and nodded quickly. She got up and packed the rest of the things, not bothering to ask for the dresses back, and ran out of the mansion. There was a silence as the front door slammed closed and the sound of a car leaving faded away.

"W-wow," Haruhi whispered as she stared at Sama.

"Wow is right. I usually expect Kyoya looking up people and threatening them, but never Sama," Hikaru said.

"When it comes to my friends, no one hurts them without answering to me. Kyoya isn't the only one with connections. I have three older brothers with multiple connections," she said. Sama smiled at Haruhi.

"I think I'm going to get out of this," Haruhi said as she tried to walk in the dress. Tamaki rushed to help her. Renge, also, went to change with the help of Kyoya. Hunny tugged Mori into the kitchen to get some cake. Kaoru walked over to Sama and smiled down at her.

"That was really nice of you," he commented. Sama grinned as he patted her head.

"No one messes with my family or friends." Kaoru smirked as Sama gave him a light punch.

"I'll keep that in mind," he teased. Sama smirked and pinched his cheek very hard. Kaoru winced and pulled away from her.

"You better, Mr. Hitachiin," Sama said sternly. He rubbed his cheek, but gave her another grin before a yell alerted both of them. It seemed that Haruhi hadn't made it very far up the stairs in the dress. Kaoru, Sama, and Hikaru looked out in the hall. Tamaki was trying to keep a falling Haruhi upright.

"I think I should help," he murmured. Sama nodded as Kaoru went to help the blond. Hikaru had watched the exchange between the two. He hadn't known that they had made up already. Hikaru observed Sama as she watched Tamaki and Kaoru help Haruhi up the last flight of stairs.

"Don't hurt him." Sama jumped at the sound of Hikaru's voice. Her eyes shifted to the brunnett. He was watching the three with his arms crossed.

"I'll try not to," Sama said hesitantly. Hikaru turned his attention to her. He had a slight scowl on his face. Sama backed up slightly.

"You hurt him back then. It took a long time for him to open up enough to start dating. Even then, he didn't have a long relationship because he was afraid of getting hurt. I suggest that you don't lead him on, since you are engaged," he sternly told her.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I-I never meant to hurt him. I just lost my temper back then. I promise to leave Kaoru alone. I don't deserve him, anyways." She looked down and smiled sadly. Hikaru sighed loudly.

"He still wants to be friends. Just keep the relationship at the friend level, okay."

"Just friends," Sama said firmly. Hikaru smiled at the determined look on her face. Maybe Kaoru would be able to move on now that he knew Sama was happy. He could move on and find another woman to love. Maybe Hikaru was just being wishful.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. So, this will be last week of freedom before I start Kaplan February 3. I started a Twilight fic, but this fic is my main priority. No need to worry about me abandoning the story. Hope you all liked the extra long chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Advice

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. I thought throwing in an old fan girl would be fun. I'm glad to see that everyone enjoyed the chapter. The ending, I have it half planned, will have everyone hating me. I just wanted to say that :P**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 6: **__This story was suppose to have Sama living as a single woman. I decided that she would have met someone after 10 years. Emmett was someone that came up in school one day. I believe one of my friends said they liked the name. I guess adding Emmett adds more drama..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bad Advice**

Sama wasn't happy, at all. She felt angry, depressed, and guilty. The Fourth of July came and went. Ivan wanted to celebrate it with a backyard picnic. Sama enjoyed having hotdogs, hamburgers, and pie. Emmett made his famous pecan pie and Sama managed to make an apple pie without burning down the house.

Now it was mid July and hotter than ever. The weather was suffocating and there was nothing to do except stay in doors. The one day that it was actually cool was the day Sama didn't want to spend time with Emmett. Sama and Emmett got into a big fight over some silly, insignificant thing.

_[Flashback]_

_Sama and Emmett were both sitting down on her bed. She had gotten out her old photo album she had back in high school. She had promised herself that she would explain everything to Emmett. Unfortunately, they hadn't had time to talk, until now._

"_So, this was me in my freshman year in high school. I, um, looked like a guy," Sama said and pointed to a school picture of herself. _

"_Why does your school ID say Samuel Frost? Isn't that your brother, Sam?" Emmett gestured to the name. Sama bit her lip, but smiled slightly. It was her first ID at Ouran and sadly it had her brother's name on it._

"_I was pretending to be Sam. Seth and Steve made up some bet that I lost. The punishment was that I had to dress as a guy until they called off the punishment. I spent most of my first year as a guy. We had to say I was Sam to the school or we'd have some problems," Sama explained. Emmett nodded as she flipped to another page._

"_These are the members of the Host Club. It was a club that the school had. The boys would serve the girls and stuff. I, uh, had to be in the club because of...some difficulties. Haruhi was, also, in the group."_

_The picture was a group photo the members took together. Tamaki was in the middle with one arm around Haruhi and the other around Sama. Haruhi looked uncomfortable and Sama looked like she was going to hit the blond president. Kaoru was on Sama's other side and Hikaru was on Haruhi's side. They both were flashing the peace sign. Hunny stood in front of Sama with Usa-chan. Mori stood at a side profile behind Haruhi. Kyoya was at the end with his face in his book. Renge took the picture for them._

"_Well, I guess I can see why girls went to the club. The guys aren't bad looking; you and Haruhi don't make bad looking guys," Emmett teased. Sama rolled her eyes while flipping a few pages. She showed him some pictures of her and the group cosplaying. There was one of her at the beach reading. Emmett paused and flipped a page over again._

"_You two dated?" He pointed at a series of pictures of Sama and Kaoru. The two had ice cream cones and were smiling at the camera. The next shot was of them sharing the cones. The third picture showed Sama shoving her ice cream in Kaoru's face. In the next one, Sama was laughing while wiping the ice cream off of Kaoru's face. Kaoru wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed to shine with humor. The last picture was of the two leaning in for a kiss. Kaoru had his hand up, half blocking the camera._

"_Yeah, we did. We dated from the middle of freshman year to the end of junior year. W-we got into a stupid fight and broke up. We made up though," Sama said quietly. Emmett seemed to be scrutinizing the picture. Sama coughed and quickly turned the page. Emmett frowned, but didn't comment. A few more pictures of the couple popped up here and there._

"_You and Kaoru are friends again?" he asked casually after a few silent minutes. _

"_We made up at the reunion. He forgives me even though I broke up with him for a stupid reason. I'm glad that we don't have to be awkward around each other." Sama smiled faintly. Emmett watched her expressions change from sad to serene. _

_The next few pictures were of the other members. There was one that was Sama's favorite. The picture was of Haruhi and Sama with Sam's band. Rei had his arm around Sama's shoulder while Sam was giving both girls bunny ears. Haruhi was wearing a dress, surprisingly, and smiled brightly at the camera. Yuki and Hiro seemed to be elbowing each other in the picture. _

_There was a page that Sama had forgotten about until they came upon it. The page had pictures of Sama and Kaoru together. They were mainly taken by the Host Club; the couple hadn't noticed until they were presented with pictures. Sama had gotten angry at the fact that they had followed the two on their dates. Even though she was mad, she was grateful for the pictures and put them in her album._

"_Wow," Emmett said flatly. Sama winced at his tone. Emmett eyed every picture. They were either laughing, smiling at each other, kissing, or just holding hands. Emmett looked closer at the pictures, mainly at Sama's face. Her eyes glowed with happiness. There was a certain look on her face that not even he had seen. She was obviously in love with Kaoru and so was he._

"_You really loved him." Sama didn't noticed how Emmett used the past tense of love. She nodded absentmindedly as her eyes moved over the pictures._

"_Yeah, we were really in deep. Even though we never said it, we both knew how the other felt. I really love him," she murmured. Emmett stiffened at her use of the present tense of saying how she felt for the auburn haired man. His eyes narrowed as he studied the woman next to him. Sama noticed he had been silent and looked at him, surprised._

"_What's wrong?" Sama's stomach flipped at the hard look Emmett was giving her. He closed the book and stared at the cover. Emmett clenched his hands into a fist, the knuckles turning white. Sama reached over to take his hand, but he jerked away from her._

"_Emmett?" Sama sounded hurt. She couldn't understand what she said wrong. Sama thought back to her words and her eyes widened in realization. _

"_Emmett, I meant that I loved him. I don't love him now. It was a mistake; I was lost in thought," Sama said. Emmett turned to look at her; his eyes were dark now._

"_You still love him. Don't say you don't because the way you talk about him proves it. Even if you weren't in love with him, he still loves you. I could tell that there was something going on with him, but I couldn't figure out why he didn't seem to want to talk to me. Now it makes sense why he always avoided me," he said harshly. Sama narrowed her eyes at the blond man._

"_Do you really think I would be engaged to you if I was in love with another man?" she hissed. Emmett scowled and stood up. He started to pace the room. He stopped and stared at her for a few minutes. _

"_Why did you show me this?" His voice was barely heard. Sama ran her fingers through her hair and chewed her lower lip._

"_I-I thought it would be a good to explain everything to you. I never told you about my life in high school. I thought you would like an explanation for my not wanting to see my high school friends until now," she answered. Emmett shook his head and rubbed his face. _

"_Do you love him?" He wanted to know her truthful answer. Sama hesitated. Did she love Kaoru still? Did he still love her? Did she want to be in love with Kaoru?_

"_I-no," she said weakly. Emmett's frown deepened. He turned and went to her door and paused. He turned to face her; Sama stared at him with hurt and anger in her eyes._

"_You're not sure. I think I'll give you time to think about this. I-I don't want to marry you if you're still in love with someone else," he explained. _

"_That's it! You're leaving just because I hesitated! He was my first love, so I would feel strange seeing him! I never gave you problems when you were still in love with Becky. I accepted the fact you were still in love with her! I didn't leave you to 'think' about your feelings. I encouraged you to talk to her and you did. You told me you got over her after the talk. Why is it that when it comes to my love life you suddenly walk out?!" Sama shouted quietly. Emmett gripped the handle of the door, but didn't respond. _

"_J-just leave, then. I think I do need time to think," she whispered, half defeated when she didn't receive an answer. Emmett closed the door with a quiet click. Sama could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. _

_[End Flashback]_

Emmett had been gone for two hours. Sama had been sitting in her room staring at her rug; the sun was slowly going down. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go find Emmett and apologize. A bigger part of her wanted to punch him for being a jealous idiot. She still didn't know what to do. Emmett and her sometimes fought, but it was over trivial things. This fight was over Sama's feelings for another man. This fight was as dangerous as a land mine.

"Sama?" Steve peeked into his sister's room. He frowned at the sight of her looking dejected. Steve stepped in and came over to her. Sama kept her head down; she didn't want Steve to see her look.

"**Hey, what's up with you? Did something happen?**" Steve had been out on a date and had just gotten home. Sam and Seth were out with Ivan; they had taken him out to see more of Japan. Sama and Emmett were supposed to spend time together, but that was forgotten after the fight.

"**I-I'm just a little depressed,**" she admitted. Steve too her hands and pulled her up onto her feet. Sama squeaked when he pulled her into a hug. Sama smiled and hugged him back; Steve was like a giant teddy bear. Hugging him made Sama feel better.

"**Don't be so down. I can't stand to see you so sad. You're my little sis and I want to see you smiling,**" he whispered in her ear. They pulled back and Steve gave her an encouraging smile. His facial expression changed from bright to dark.

"**Who made you upset,**"he growled. Sama eyed him nervously. As much as she wanted to hurt Emmett, she didn't want Steve to kill him.

"**I-I'm fine. What do you do to forget about a bad day?**" she asked, changing the subject. Steve seemed to forget his last question and thought about her question. He tugged her out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"**To tell you the truth, I get stinking drunk. I know it's not a good idea, but it makes me forget for awhile.**" Sama blinked at him. She never knew Steve was a heavy drinker. Steve chuckled at her look and ruffled her hair. He went to fridge and pulled out a carton of milk.

"**I usually go with friends. One of us has to stay sober to get the others home,**" he said as he poured some milk. Sama was contemplating his advice. She nodded to herself.

"**I'm going out. I, um, need some air to get over this,**" she lied. Steve cocked his head to the side and studied her. Sama looked away, hoping that he would buy her lie. Steve nodded slowly as he remembered that Sama use to go for walks if she felt upset.

"**Well at least you're smarter than me. Taking a walk is so much safer,**" he said. Sama nodded and hurried out of the kitchen. She went back into her room and grabbed her keys, cell phone, and wallet. She checked to make sure she had enough money before leaving the house. She ran down the street, heading for a taxi to the closet bar.

* * *

Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny were enjoying the night air. They passed by a few stores and restaurants. The four had managed to escape Tamaki and his wedding fury. Kyoya hadn't been so lucky. He was stuck with Tamaki and a ton of invitations to sort. Haruhi had to stay home and work.

"We should get something to eat," Hunny suggested. The other three agreed since they hadn't eaten since the morning. They decided to go into the closest restaurant. It doubled as a bar at night. They stepped inside to be greeted with the rowdy sound of drunk men cheering at a game on the television.

"This place is crowded," Hikaru mumbled. A waitress gestured for the men to follow her. They passed by the bar, which seemed to be very noisy.

"No way will he win!" A drunk man shouted at someone. The four ignored the yelling, but halted at the sound of a very familiar, if not slightly slurred, voice.

"N-no waaay. He's going dowwwwn!" A woman with dark black hair shouted. Hikaru gave Kaoru a look of confusion.

"That kind of sounded like Sammy-chan," Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement. The four headed over to the bar and their eyes widened at the sight. Sama was clutching a drink in her hand and leaning half off the bar. Her sandals had been kicked off. She was watching intently as two men arm wrestled. Another man was rooting for the men. Finally one of them won. Sama cheered and gulped down the last of her drink.

"I won! Hehehe, you owe me...uh...something," she slurred. The other man grumbled, but handed her a twenty before going back to his table in the corner. Sama giggled and waved the twenty around.

"Hahaha, loooook! I wooon monkey!" She cackled and nearly fell off the bar stool. She managed to catch herself and slumped against the bar. She shook her empty glass and held it upside down. She pouted at the lack of liquid. Kaoru and Hikaru had their mouth's open while Mori and Hunny were looking at her with disapproval.

"I waaaant another, pleeeease," she said to the bartender. The bartender gave her a look, but handed her another drink. Sama handed him the twenty and greedily gulped down half the glass. The four men decided to step in before the woman got any drunker than she already was.

"Sammy-chan, why are you here?" Hunny asked as he sat on the stool next to her. Sama swiveled her head around and stared at him with half lidded eyes. She started to giggle at Hunny.

"Hun-Hun! You're soooo cute!" She wrapped an arm around him and patted his head. Hunny smiled uncertainly at her; he could smell scotch on her breath. Kaoru sat down on her other side and frowned. Sama looked at him and squinted.

"When did Hik...dye hair back," she said with a confused look. She removed her arm from Hunny and reached toward Kaoru. Unfortunately, she missed and nearly tipped over. Kaoru caught her and sat her back up.

"Sama, why are you drunk?" he asked sternly. Sama giggled and took an unsteady drink out of the glass. She set it down; Hikaru moved the drink away from her.

"I forget!" she cheered and clapped her hands. Kaoru sighed and gave Mori and Hikaru a questioning look. Kaoru, finally, took her arm and tried to pull her off the stool. Sama didn't budge. She frowned and tried to glare at him.

"I don't want to gooo! You can't make me!" she whined and pulled her arm away from him. Hikaru rolled his eyes and nodded to Mori. Mori reached down and picked the woman up by her waist. He threw her over his shoulder, all the while Sama kicked and screamed. Hunny retrieved her discarded sandals.

"Stop! Let me gooo! I don't wanna go home!" She pounded his back, but Mori didn't let her go. He carried her out of the restaurant with the others following behind. People in the restaurant watched as four handsome men carried out a hysterical and drunk woman. The four had forgotten all about dinner. Their main priority was getting Sama somewhere safe.

"Sama, calm down. You need to go home 'cause you're going to have one hell of a handover," Hikaru commented dryly. Sama groaned as Mori kept walking. Her eyes landed on Kaoru and she scowled.

"I-It's your fault. If-If I didn't feel this wayyyyy, Em-Emm...he wouldn't be mad at me!" she cried and glared at Kaoru. Hunny stared quizzically up at Sama while Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Hikaru crossed his arms and stared at her.

"How is this Kaoru's fault? You got drunk on your own," Hikaru said slowly. Sama giggled and started to hum before she turned her glazed eyes to Hikaru.

"Wouldn't you like to know! Well, Emm...he thinks I loooove him and got mad at Sama. He left for her to cool off," she said. The four ignored the fact that she referred to herself in third person. Kaoru furrowed her brows trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Emmett was mad because you're in love with him?" Hunny asked. He scratched his head at her. Sama laughed and shook her head. She stopped and groaned.

"Nooo, you wrong! Em mad 'cause Sama is still-" she stopped and groaned again. She clutched her head and moaned.

"You okay?" Mori asked. He put Sama down wondering if carrying her upside down was causing her to have a headache. Sama swayed on her legs and stumbled forward. She half ran and half tripped her way to trash can. The four males winced as they heard her disgorge the contents in her stomach. She coughed and stood up and swayed some more. Mori managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Did she pass out?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru bent down to see. Sure enough she was breathing evenly. Drinking too much made her pass out. Sama mumbled a little and Hikaru moved away from her with a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Hika-chan?" Hunny looked at him with worried eyes and looked at Sama. Hikaru shook his head and didn't answer. Mori lifted her up, carrying the sleeping woman bridle style.

"Sammy-chan can stay at our house since she doesn't want to go home," Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement. The twins shrugged their shoulders. Slowly, the four set off to find a cab. Hikaru remained silent, contemplating what she had mumbled in her unconscious state.

"_Em...idiot...advice...Steve. Love...Kaoru...donna know..."_

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I was going to do this later on, but decided that it would be fine to post it now. So, next chapter, we'll see how Sama feels after drinking so much. Will Hikaru ask her what she meant by her words? Do Emmett and Sama make up? Do I know the answers to these questions? Until next time, which may be a little late since I'm doing midterms.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	7. Chapter 7: Day After

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey all. I was going to publish this yesterday, but my internet went out. I had to do a lot of shoveling and my arms ache now. I'm so tired, but I wanted to get this out before I flop on the couch to relax. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 7: **__The sequel wasn't going to be written until next year, 2014. Since the poll I made said that everyone wanted a sequel, I put my other ideas on hold. Even though I'm writing a few stories, I'm not very serious about them, yet. Once this is over, I think I'm going to try and take a break. I said try..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day After**

When Sama woke up, she noted two things: she had a splitting headache, which felt like someone had run her over with a steamroller, and that she needed to use the bathroom. Sama sat up quickly and groaned as her headed pounded. Her stomach lurched at the sudden movement. She stumbled out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. The problem was that the bathroom turned out to be a closet.

"Shit," she mumbled. She stumbled to the next door. Thankfully this one was a bathroom. Sama rushed over to the porcelain toilet and retched the contents in her stomach. Sama stood up shakily and sighed. She flushed the toilet before going to the mirror.

"I look like something the cat dragged in," she commented to herself. Her hair stuck up in odd angles. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles under them. She turned on the water to wash her face and brush her teeth, not caring whose house she was in. The toothbrush was new, so she didn't have to worry about germs. She tried fixing her hair enough that it was, at least, flat.

Sama wandered out of the bathroom. She surveyed the room she had been sleeping. It was a luxurious bedroom. The bed was large with expensive looking sheets. It was mainly bare; Sama assumed it was a guest room. Someone had changed her into a short, blue nightgown.

"This feels like déjà vu," she said to the room. Sama noted that there seemed to be no clothes for her to change into. Rubbing her head she swore under her breath and left the room. She wandered down a few halls. Her headed pounded the whole way. Sama squinted because the light from the sun hurt too much.

"Where the hell am I?" she half shouted, but immediately regretted it; her head pounded. Her stomach growled as the smell of food wafted in the air. Sama followed her nose to a dining room. She paused at the door, but opened it to take a peek. She was surprised to see Hunny and Mori eating.

"Sammy-chan!" Hunny shouted. Sama winced at his loud voice. Hunny got up and pulled Sama with him to sit down between him and Mori. Sama rubbed her temples as a maid set down a plate of food and some aspirins. Sama took the painkillers without hesitation.

"How are you feeling?" Hunny looked at her curiously. Sama gave a wry smile. She wanted to say she felt like shit, but decided not to.

"My head hurts and I don't remember what happened after my fifth drink," she answered, thoughtfully. Mori nodded sagely at her words, as if he knew how she felt. She started to eat the meal, which looked a lot like lunch.

"You slept a lot," he commented. Sama nodded between shoving food in her mouth and drinking water.

"Me, Takashi, Hikaru and Kaoru found you at the bar of a restaurant. You weren't very aware of your surroundings, so we thought bringing you home would be a good idea. You didn't want to go; Takashi carried you here," Hunny informed.

Sama groaned. "I swear to whatever deity exists in the world, I'll never get drunk ever again. How embarrassing."

"This doesn't seem like you," Mori stated. Sama's mouth twitched into a small smile. Mori was right with his assessment. It wasn't like Sama to get drunk. Even when she became legal to drink, she hardly touched the stuff.

"I was having a bad day. Steve told me that he gets drunk when he wants to forget. The forgetting part worked, though," she said, half to herself.

"That doesn't sound like good advice. Takashi, what would you do?" Hunny inquired. Sama chuckled, but she was curious to hear Mori's answer.

"...kendo," he replied. Sama wondered if she should've taken her frustrations out by beating a dummy. It would be smarter and safer than getting drunk. Sama groaned loudly as she realized something.

"What's wrong?" Hunny looked at her worryingly.

"I'm a bad mom," Sama spat. "I forgot about Ivan. I can't get drunk when I have a son to take care of. What kind of parent am I?" She sighed and stared at her plate, dejectedly. Mori patted her on the head in comfort. She gave a weak smile.

"Sammy-chan, you aren't bad. You care a lot for Ivan, which shows you're dedicated to being a mom," Hunny reassured. "I bet Ivan would love you even if you made a few mistakes."

"I guess you're right," Sama mumbled.

She finished the rest of her meal. Hunny had a maid give Sama her clothes back, after they had been washed, and Sama decided to head home. She called Sam, who was hysterical at the fact that she never came back home. After a few minutes of listening to him yell, he agreed to pick her up. The drive home was far from quiet. Sam ranted about how irresponsible she was. He, also, threatened to kill Steve for giving her the idea. Sama listened without saying a word, knowing that Sam needed to yell.

"I can't believe you'd do that! You have Ivan to look after. You should be thankful that he went out with Seth. What were you thinking?" Sam threw his hands up, exasperated. They walked into the house. Sama ignored her brother and walked up to her room. Sam shouted something, but Sama just shut her door. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes.

-:-

Sama spent the rest of her day taking a shower and staying in her room. When Ivan came home, she invited him into her room. The two spent time playing the board games Sama had and he told her about his day. Currently, they were sitting on her bed playing Sorry. Ivan was beating her.

"**Mommy?**" The red haired boy glanced at the pieces on the board.

"**What's up, sweetie?**" Sama rolled the dice. She moved her piece and picked up a card. She sighed and moved her piece back a few spaces.

"**Are you and Uncle Emmett fighting?**" he inquired. Sama paused slightly surprised that he had noticed even though she hadn't had any interactions with him, yet. She frowned trying to come up with something to say.

"**We had a little fight,**" Sama answered, truthfully. Ivan was a very smart child for his age. He was very observant; there wasn't much she could hide from him.

"**Marc told me that when his parents fight, it usually lasts for a day. Then his daddy apologizes with flowers and dinner. Maybe Uncle Emmett will apologize,**" he said, hopefully. Sama chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"**We'll see. I think it's your turn.**" They spent a few more hours playing. Ivan wanted to look through her scrapbook, she had left it on the floor, so they sat together while Sama pointed out pictures.

"**I like them,**" Ivan said and pointed to a picture of the twins.

"**Kaoru and Hikaru are very nice people. They could always make me laugh. They were devils back in highschool,**" she said.

"**Uncle Hika is the one with darker hair, right?**" he inquired. Sama nodded. Ivan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He looked at the picture again. "**Uncle Kao makes cool clothes. Uncle Hika allows me to play his video games. Do you like him?**" Sama raised an eyebrow at her son. He stared up at her innocently.

"**I like all my friends. What are you up to?**" she asked. Ivan smiled, but didn't answer her question. Instead he flipped a few pages.

"**I think he likes you,**" he said quietly. "**Uncle Kao talks about you the same way Uncle Emmett does. Mommy, when will you get married?**"

"**What's up with these questions?**" Sama sounded suspicious. Ivan grinned cheekily at her. She pinched his nose. He tried to move away, but Sama pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. Ivan laughed and tried to squirm out of her hold.

"**Maybe someday,**" she answered. Ivan still had no idea that she and Emmett were engaged to each other. Sama felt that until they had a set date for the wedding, they wouldn't tell him. She closed the scrapbook and picked Ivan up.

"Come on, we're going downstairs," she said. Ivan wrapped his arms around her neck as she carried him down. The house was very quiet. Steve had left so he wouldn't have to deal with Sam's anger. Their dad was at a business meeting while their mom was having dinner with some old friends. Seth was the only one in the house. Emmett hadn't come back since the day before, not that Sama was worried. She went into the kitchen and sat Ivan down on the counter.

"Do you want a ice cream bar?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Ivan exclaimed. He liked ice cream a lot. Sama handed him one and took one for herself. The two ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence. Sama was leaning against the counter while Ivan leaned against her shoulder.

"**Love you, mommy.**"

"**I love you too, sweetie.**"

* * *

August brought on more heat. Sama and Emmett had gotten over their fight in a way. Emmett didn't apologize outloud, but Sama knew he was sorry with the little things he did for her. Sama forgave him because she knew being angry at him wasn't going to get them anywhere. August, also, meant Sama's birthday would be coming up.

Sama's mother insisted on throwing a lavish party for her. Sama agreed only because her mother hadn't been able to throw her a part for the last ten years. Her mother was making a list of guests to invite. They were mainly people that worked with her father's company; her friends were invited too. The house was buzzing with activity even though her birthday was two weeks away. Ivan found the prospect of a party exciting, until he found out that it was going to be a fancy one.

Sama wanted to scream at all the plans, but she didn't want to ruin her mother's happy mood. She got out of the house with Ivan. They were currently walking around the park. Sama wore a light cotton blue dress while Ivan wore navy shorts and a white shirt. He ran around while Sama watched him under the shade of a tree. She carried two bottles of water in her bag just in case.

"Ivan, don't run too much," Sama warned. Ivan laughed and started to climb on the monkey bars. Sama smiled as she watched him having fun. She had decided to spend more time with him, now that she didn't have to work for a while. Ivan seemed to enjoy the time they spent.

Haruhi's wedding was coming along well enough. Tamaki would try to add some things and Haruhi would reject them. He often went to his mushroom corner when she did that. Haruhi enjoyed planning her own wedding. Renge and Sama still had to pick out a dress for her wedding. Haruhi hadn't gotten a wedding dress yet, but she was looking for one.

"Mommy, watch this!" Ivan cried. Sama watched as he swung on the last bar and let go. He landed on his feet with a triumphant smile. Sama chuckled and clapped as he came over to her. She handed him a water bottle.

"That was amazing, but I don't want you to do that when no one is watching. I don't want any broken bones," she said sternly. Ivan nodded eagerly at her.

"Sama?" Said woman turned around. Kaoru smiled slightly when he saw her with Ivan. The boy smiled widely and ran over to him.

"Hey, Uncle Kao, what are you doing here?" he inquired. Sama came over and eyed the bags he carried.

"I was heading to my shop when I thought I saw your mother," he replied. Sama saw some fabric sticking out. Ivan tugged on her hand. Sama bent down to his level as he whispered in her ear.

"**Can we see where Uncle kao works?**" Sama raised an eyebrow. Ivan smiled at her sheepishly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She nodded toward Kaoru. The auburn haired man inclined his head toward Ivan. The boy smiled shyly at him.

"Can I see where you work?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Sure. I don't think you'll like it very much since I design clothes, but by all means," he answered. Ivan grinned widely. He took Sama's hand and tugged her along as they started to follow Kaoru.

"Sorry about this. I wasn't expecting to invade on you," Sama whispered, when she got close enough to Kaoru that Ivan couldn't hear. The red haired boy ran ahead of them and then waited for the two to catch up.

"It's not a problem. I enjoy spending time with Ivan. He's a great kid," he answered.

Sama grinned and nudged his free arm. "I'm offended, you don't like spending time with me?"

Kaoru shook his head and gave her a warm smile. "I enjoy spending time with you the most. It's nice to have you back." Sama hesitated and opened her mouth to say something when Ivan interrupted her.

"**Come on! I want to see Uncle Kao's shop!**" he yelled impatiently.

"I'm guessing he wants us to hurry up?" Kaoru smirked at the child's impatient behavior.

Sama ran her fingers through her hair. "He's always impatient when he wants to see something exciting."

"He reminds me of someone who was always impatient," he teased. Sama rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"I'm not impatient. I just know what I want and won't stop until I get it," she retorted. Kaoru snorted, but didn't say anything.

From the viewpoint of strangers, the two looked like a happily married couple with an energetic son. They really looked well together.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will have what happens during their visit to Kaoru's clothing store. It will also have a little bit of Sama's party. I'm going to die now.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	8. Chapter 8: Vision in White

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey all! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 8: **__I got Kaoru and Hikaru's job ideas from the end of the manga. Bisco Hatori had done a brief future look into their lives. Apparently they got a little sister, but I didn't want to add more characters on my plate ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vision in White  
**

Sama, Ivan, and Kaoru stood outside a medium sized store. It had a purple awning and two large windows on either side of the entrance. There was a golden spiral of words on the window which read: _Dreams of White Day._

"Wow, your store is so cute. It reminds me of the boutiques in France," Sama commented.

Kaoru smiled and gestured for the two to come in. The store had wooden flooring and pale peach walls. There were a few cushiony, white and gold seats. The walls were lined with racks of clothes from either side. Sama noted there were only women and children clothes in the store. Large mirrors were placed at the four corners of the store and at random places.

"**There's so many girly things in here,**" Ivan protested. Sama chuckled and patted the red haired boy on the head. Two women peeked out from the back of the store. They each wore knee length, red dresses with a frilly apron over it. The dresses had elbow length sleeves and had a sheer lace covering.

"Kaoru-sama, you're back!" one of the women cried. She had wavy brown hair and large green eyes. The other woman had her blond hair in a single braid. She bowed to Kaoru and pushed up her glasses over her dark brown eyes.

"Ai and Mei, this is Sama and her son, Ivan," Kaoru said. Both women bowed to the two. Sama smiled politely while Ivan waved to them.

Ai, the blond one, came over to the two. She stared intently at Ivan before giving a squeal of delight. Sama cringed and wondered if the woman was having a fit.

"Your son is so cute! I just want to dress him up in some of our new clothes!" she exclaimed. Ivan stepped back from her and hid behind Sama. He clung to his mother and watched the blond woman wearily.

"**She scares me,**" he whispered to Sama.

Sama nodded in agreement. "Um, it's nice to meet you two. You work for Kaoru, I take it."

The blond woman calmed down and smiled brightly at her. "Yes we do. We've been working for him since he opened the store a few years back."

"I'll be right back," Kaoru called before heading to the back of the store. Once he was gone both women turned their attention to Sama. They both had a strange gleam in their eyes that Sama didn't like.

"You don't happen to be Samantha Frost?" Mei inquired. Sama hesitated before nodding her head. Both women grinned widely at her. Mei grasped Sama's hands into her own.

"That's wonderful. Kaoru-sama use to talk about you all the time. We've been dying to meet you ever since. Your love life is like a drama; it's so wonderful," Ai gushed while Mei nodded enthusiastically.

"Um, thanks?" Sama was very confused. She had no idea how they knew about her love life because she couldn't imagine Kaoru ever telling them that.

"Of course Kaoru-sama wouldn't tell us about his love life in high school. Suoh-sama and Haninozuka-sama told us about it," Mei informed. The brunette had let go of Sama's hand and was waving her arms around rapidly as she talked.

"Oh, that's...nice," Sama said lamely. She made a mental note to talk to Tamaki about allowing his mouth to run a mile a minute.

"So, you're finally here to get back with Kaoru-sama, just like in those romance novels!" Both women cried. Sama sweatdropped as they stared at her eagerly. Ivan was quiet the whole time as he listened to the conversation. Sama looked down at her son.

"**Ivan, why don't you go see Uncle Kaoru in the back?**" Sama said. Ivan pouted for he wanted to know more.

"**I wanna know what they're talking about,**" he protested. Sama glanced at the two woman and gave them the 'give me a minute' gesture. She turned to her son and squatted down so she was eye level to him.

"**Ivan, I want you to go see Uncle Kaoru. I'm having a grown up talk with these women that you don't need to know about until you're older. Now do as mommy says,**" she ordered firmly. Ivan frowned, but nodded and went to the back of the store to find Kaoru. Sama sighed; she hated to act like the strict parent, but there were times when she had to.

Turning back to the women, Sama put on her professional face. "I do not think it is anyone's place to ask about my love life. It is also not your place to try and learn about your boss's love life. If you must know, I'm engaged and I'm just here for a friend's wedding. Please never bring up this conversation in front of my son or anyone else for that matter."

Both women stopped smiling and looked ashamed. They didn't meet Sama's eyes and, instead, looked at the floor. Mei and Ai bowed to her and scurried off to the back room. Sama sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed her temples.

"Why me?" she muttered and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Kaoru came out of the back and smiled when he saw her staring at the ceiling. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Everything okay?" he inquired. Sama shook her head and groaned.

She turned her head and looked at him. "Your assistants are too nosey," she commented dryly.

Kaoru laughed and scratched his head. "Well, they love good gossip."

"Where's Ivan?" Sama looked around, but didn't see the little boy anywhere.

"Mei and Ai wanted to dress him up. Don't worry, they won't scar him for life," he joked. Sama gave him a skeptical look.

"You have a lovely store. The name is unusual. Any reason why you named it that?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Kaoru chuckled nervously and looked away from her inquiring eyes.

"No reason really. It was something I came up with a long time ago. It just stuck and I like it. Most of my customers are women, and they like the name," he replied.

Sama nodded absentmindedly. There was a shuffling of feet and giggling. Ai and Mei came out and smiled widely at the two; the previous scolding forgotten. Sama quirked an eyebrow as they both giggled.

"We present to you..." Mei clapped enthusiastically.

"...our newest summer fashion for boys!" Ai made a flourish of hand gestures. They both stepped aside to reveal a very embarrassed Ivan. The red haired boy crossed his arms and pouted. Sama laughed at how adorable he looked.

"Not funny, mommy," he grumbled. Ivan wore navy blue capris with a white shirt that had a sailor style to it. A blue necktie with "tails" and a blue sailor hat. **(A/N: kind of like Sealand from Hetalia)**

"You look cute, Ivan," Sama complemented. She loved the outfit on him even though the poor boy looked embarrassed. Kaoru smiled and got up to inspect the outfit.

"Not bad. This is the first time we've actually had this design out. I was going to save it for later, but it looks great on Ivan," he commented. Ivan smiled shyly at the compliment from the man.

"We also have a women's version as well," Ai informed. Sama paled visibly at the thought of wearing anything that looked like what her son wore. She coughed and shook her head at Kaoru when he looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not wearing anything like that. If you try to get me into it, I'll kill you myself, Kaoru Hitachiin," she warned.

"You're no fun, mommy," Ivan said. Kaoru grinned and ruffled the boy's hair under the hat.

"Yeah, Sama, you're no fun," he teased. Sama rolled her eyes and stood firm. Ivan pouted, but followed Ai and Mei to the dressing to change into his normal clothes. Sama went around the store looking at all the clothes. They were mainly summer clothes and bathing suits. She paused when she saw a mannequin behind some dresses.

"What's this?" Sama pushed back the dresses to reveal the mannequin dressed in a stunning wedding dress.

"Oh, I made that for Haruhi. She loved it, but it didn't look so good on her. I have no idea what to do with it," Kaoru answered as he came over to where she was.

The dress was fitted at the waist and then it flowed out at the bottom, and it had a sweetheart neckline. It had delicate lace slip over the white material with wrist length lace sleeves. The back was slightly low, revealing skin, and the train fanned out.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Can I...try it on?" she asked quietly. When Emmett had proposed, Sama had went looking for dresses. She hadn't seen any she liked, but this was magnificent. She wanted to try it on just to see what it would look like.

"Of course!" Mei cried. Sama and Kaoru both jumped at the sudden voice. They both turned to see Mei, Ai and Ivan staring at them. Both women were smiling widely. Ai quickly went over to the mannequin to get the dress. Mei grasped Sama's arm and pulled her toward the dressing room.

"I bet mommy will look really pretty in that," Ivan said to Ai. Sama found herself in the dressing room with Mei. She blinked at the brunette woman.

"Oh, I bet you'll look lovely in it," she mused. Ai came in with the dress and eagerly gave it to Sama. Ai closed the door and both women looked at Sama expectantly.

"Come, we have to help you," Ai insisted. Sama sighed and started to undress. The two women helped her into the dress. Sama was surprised at the many small buttons on the back that Ai had to undo and redo. Mei was fussing with the train and her hair. The women had covered the mirror in the room so Sama would be surprised when she saw herself. Mei placed a simple veil on her head.

"You look like a true bride!" Ai squealed. Mei quickly ushered Sama out of the dressing room. The blond woman handed Sama a fake bouquet of red roses. Sama tried not to trip as she made her way to the front. Mei and Ai held the back of the train.

"We would like to introduce the beautiful bride!" Both women cried. Sama stood in front of Ivan and Kaoru. Mei fixed the train and the women stood next to the two males. Ivan smiled at Sama while Kaoru had a blank expression on his face; Sama had a feeling he was shocked.

"You look really pretty! I bet you're the best bride ever!" Ivan exclaimed. Sama smiled and glanced at the mirror to her right. She paused and stared at the person in the reflection. The woman in the mirror looked like a true bride.

"We need pictures," Ai said before scurrying off to find a camera. Sama couldn't believe that it was her in the mirror. She had never felt so bridal in her life even when she had been looking for dresses.

Sama closed her eyes and tried to imagine her wedding. She could see herself walking down the aisle of a small, but lovely church. Her father on one side and her mother on her other. The music from the organ played slowly. She smiled as Haruhi, Renge and Tina came into view. Seth, Steve, and Sam were on the other side. Ivan stood at the end of the altar as the ring bearer. She could see everything except for the man she was marrying. Sama furrowed her brows as she tried to put a face to the body standing at the altar. The man put his hand out for her to take, but Sama couldn't see his face. She assumed she would see Emmett, yet his face didn't appear; it was as if the face was blurred.

"Mommy?" Sama snapped out of her fantasy and looked around the store. Mei and Ai were showing Kaoru the camera. Ivan looked up at his mother with worry on his face.

"I'm fine," she whispered. She smiled softly at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She turned to the two women. "Is it alright if I change back?" Ai and Mei quickly nodded and hurried to her. Sama glanced at Kaoru; he was too preoccupied looking at the camera.

Kaoru stared at the pictures Mei had taken. The first one was of Sama looking at herself in the mirror. She had the look of surprise, as if she couldn't believe it was her in the mirror. The next one was of her with a dazed expression. She seemed to be thinking of something. The last one was of her with her eyes closed. She had a small smile on her face. Kaoru liked this picture the most because she looked so serene.

"Can I see?" Ivan asked. Kaoru almost forgot the little boy was there. He handed the child the camera. Ivan looked at each picture closely.

"She looks really pretty. Mommy would make a pretty bride, right?"

Kaoru smiled at the redhead. "She's beautiful. She'd make a lovely bride. Whoever marries your mother is a very lucky man."

Ivan nodded with agreement. He looked at the auburn haired man thoughtfully. Kaoru had a distant look on his face. Ivan wondered what the man was thinking about. Ivan had a feeling that Uncle Kaoru liked his mommy. Ivan liked him well enough, but he didn't know if he liked Kaoru enough to let him get close to his mother. The red haired boy decided that he would have to wait and see to decide if he fully liked Uncle Kaoru.

* * *

**Ack, I decided not to do the party until the next chapter. I'm loaded down with school work for my vacation. I just wanted to get this out before I drown myself in papers. Hope you all liked it.**

**A virtual cookie to those who can figure out the significance of the shop name: **_Dreams of White Day. _**If you think back to ****The Punishment** **you may get it** :P

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	9. Chapter 9: Different World

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Bleh, I'm overloaded with work. I'm starting too many fanfics, but I can't help it...must resist the submitting button...I'm going to make a new one soon, but I promise that it will be last one until I finish a fic. Maybe ^_^**

**Congrats to Azu-Nyan for getting the answer right to my little question last chapter. White Day was the day Kaoru confessed to Sama, she fainted, and they decided to go on their first date. *hands Azu-Nyan virtual cookies* Everyone else gets one cookie :D**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 9: **__The Punishment was inspired by all the OC stories I read and Jess bugged me to make a story or she'd drag my dead body to the nearest pond..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Different World**

"Stop messing up your tie," Sama growled. She slapped Emmett's hand away from the lopsided bowtie. He wore a tux and seemed very uncomfortable. The birthday celebration had just started. There were many older people that Sama knew were her parents' work friends. The party was black tie only. Sama's mother had even hired a band to play dancing music in the big ballroom.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to dressing up like this," Emmett muttered. Sama fixed the tie and patted him on the chest. She smiled as she saw Ivan running around with some of the other children who had come with parents.

She smoothed the wrinkles from her forest green dress. The dress was off the shoulder and fell to her knees. It was cinched at the waist and flared out with the black tulle underneath. She wore wrist length, black, laced gloves. Her shoes were a simple pair of black heels. Her mother had made her put her hair up in complicated bun. She only had bright red lipstick and light eyeshadow on.

"You'll be use to this eventually. Mother likes to throw lavish parties whenever she can," Sama said and smiled as people came to greet her. She barely registered their faces or names. The only people she knew were her friends.

"Mommy!" Ivan came running toward her, out of breath. He wore a mini-tux; his tie already messed up. Two boys followed behind him. One had shaggy brown hair and glasses. The other boy had lost his jacket and his blond hair was slightly messy.

"Having fun?" She smiled at the other children. The two boys looked slightly embarrassed and hid behind her son. Emmett let out a chuckle.

"Yeah! Can we go play out in the garden?" he asked excitedly. Sama's mother had the gardener string lights all around, so it illuminated at night.

"Of course. Make sure to eat something too." Sama ruffled his hair and watched as the three boys ran off. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. She gave him a small smile.

"He'll be fine. It's nice that he's making friends," he assured. Sama nodded and sighed when she saw her mother coming to her with a couple in tow. Sama straightened her shoulders and pasted on a smile.

"Get ready for some more fun," she muttered from the side of her mouth. Rika Frost smiled as she came over to her daughter. The couple were elderly; the woman wore a dress Sama had seen in a store a couple of weeks ago for a very high price. The jewelry she wore sparkled in the light, definitely real.

"Samantha, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kuro. They have shares in your father's company," her mother said with a lavish smile. Sama shook both their hands.

"This is my fiancé, Emmett Engel," she introduced. Emmett heartedly shook both their hands. Sama wondered if she could just hide in her room for the rest of the night.

"How long have you two been engaged?" the woman asked.

"Two years," she answered. The man nodded. "Your father is always saying what a wonderful doctor you are," he commented.

Sama chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I am a doctor. I take care of children. Emmett is a surgeon." The couple looked surprised; Rika smiled pleasantly as they had talked.

"Oh, a surgeon? Does your family own a hospital or a medical company back in America?" Mr. Kuro inquired. He looked at Emmett with interest. Emmett laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, no. My father worked as a plumber and my mom was a teacher when they moved to the U.S. I'm the first to go into the medical field," he said, proudly. The interest in the man's eyes dimmed, and the woman smiled politely.

"So, Samantha, are you going to take over your mother's business or perhaps your father's?" Mrs. Kuro asked. Both had turned their attention back to the dark haired woman. They forgot all about Emmett.

"I don't think so. Seth is doing a fine job taking care of our father's business. My lifelong dream is to be a doctor for as long as I can. I can't run a company and take care of my patients at the same time," she explained. The couple nodded enthusiastically. After a few more exchanged words, Sama's mother led the duo to meet the sons. Sama let out a sigh and rubbed her cheeks.

"Smiling all the time kills," she said dryly. Emmett made no comment; he seemed off in his own world. Sama sighed and looked around. Haruhi and Tamaki were at the buffet table. Kyoya was chatting with some people who his father apparently knew. Hunny and Mori were at the dessert table; the blond seemed to be piling two dishes with as much cake as possible. The twins were somewhere around, but Sama hadn't seen them since they came by to wish her a happy birthday.

"How do you do that?" Emmett suddenly asked. Sama stared at him in surprise. He had been so quiet that she had forgotten that he was next to her.

"Do what?"

He glanced at the people. "How do you socialize with people like the couple? They wanted to know all about your life."

Sama laughed at his comment. "I'm use to it. I grew up learning how to be a proper host. Even though I hated it, I learned how to handle people like that. They're more interested in the business, anyways."

"It's so-" A clinking sound cut him off. Sama's parents stood at the foot of the stairs. Rika frost was wearing a stunning deep red, floor length, one shoulder gown. Her ruby dangles flashed as she moved. The solid gold bangle on her arm moved as she raised her hand in the air.

"Samantha, why don't you come up?" Sama sighed; she knew it wasn't a suggestion. Giving Emmett an apologetic look, she headed for the stairs. She stood in between her parents. Her mother raised her wine flute.

"I would like to make a toast. A happy birthday to my dear daughter, and may she have many more to come." Everyone raised their drinks and cheered for Sama. The woman smiled to be polite. Her mother suitably nudged her elbow.

Sama inwardly rolled her eyes. Raising her hand she said, "I would, also, like to make a little speech if you don't mind." The cheering quieted down and all eyes turned to her.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here. It's wonderful to be back home with my family and friends. It means a lot that everyone came out for my birthday. Now, please enjoy the rest of the night; the cakes are delicious and we have a wonderful band playing. Thank you all," she spoke. Raising her glass, everyone cheered again. Sama left the front of the stairs as people started to go to the ballroom to dance.

"That was a nice speech," Kyoya commented as he came toward her. The rest of the host members were right on his heel. Sama smiled as Haruhi pushed past Tamaki to come toward her. Her dress was a cream colored with a pink ribbon around her waist. It had spaghetti straps and fell to the floor. Her long hair was swept up with a pale pink rose pin.

"You look lovely, Haruhi," Sama complemented.

Haruhi grinned. "You look great too. It was such a sincere speech; I almost thought you meant it." Sama snorted quietly.

"Well, I had to say something," she replied, dryly. The guests, except for the hosts and Emmett, were all inside the ballroom. Tamaki threw his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Sama sputtered and tried to get out of his grasp.

"That was wonderful. I can't believe how much you've grown up, Sama," he sobbed. Sama pushed his face away from her head.

"Tamaki, get off me before I stop you from having children," she warned. Tamaki pulled away and went to his corner. She groaned at his dramatics. Emmett looked at the blond in his depressed fog and backed away just in case.

"We should all go dance. It looks like everyone is having fun," Hunny pointed out. Emmett smiled and held his hand out for her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a British accent. Sama smirked and took his hand.

"Your accent stinks, but I guess one dance won't hurt," she teased. The couple walked into the room. Tamaki had perked up at the thought of dancing with Haruhi. Everyone filed into the ballroom. The band had just finished one dance, and they started a new song.

Sama and Emmett took the proper pose as dance partners - her hand in his and one on his shoulder, while he had one hand on her waist - they started to move as the band struck the first cords.

"The Blue Danube Waltz," he murmured. The dancers swirled around the room. The women's dresses fluttered as they spun and turned. Sama smiled as they kept moving; it had been awhile since she had danced formally. They sashayed past spectators who whispered as they went by.

"She's the daughter..."

"...engaged to him."

"He's not wealthy at all. His father was a handyman or something like that."

"He doesn't fit in, but..."

Emmett grimaced at the comments and gossip that buzzed around the room. Sama squeezed his hand and gave an encouraging smile. She leaned in so her chin rested on his shoulder. Both her hands were around his neck; he had moved both hands to her waist to accommodate the change.

"Ignore them. They don't know anything except how much stock they own," she whispered. Emmett sighed as they kept swaying in the music.

"It's so different. You're like a totally different person. Back home you're: Dr. Frost. Here you're: Samantha Frost, daughter of a millionair. People don't think I'm good enough for you because I'm not loaded," he confessed. Sama pulled back and stared him in the eyes.

"Don't think like that. This life," she gestured to the people, "I left it behind once I left for America back in highschool. I don't belong here; I never really did fit in with the people in this society, but I had to try. My life is not dictated by what others say. I love you, Emmett, and I'll be damned if I'll listen to others on whether you're suitable or not," she snapped.

Emmett quirked a smile and started to chuckle. Sama raised an eyebrow as his shoulders started to shake. "You'll never change and for that, I'm grateful," he managed to say.

"Hell will have freeze over first before I change," she grumbled. Emmett laughed loudly and everyone stared at him. The dance had ended and the room was quiet. He didn't mind the eyes as he laughed. Sama would never change if she had her way.

He had felt out of place during the party. He didn't feel like he fit in this world of luxurious parties and rich people. While Sama talked to different people, Emmett couldn't help but admire the way she easily talked to them. During her speech he was floored at how genuine she sounded as she thanked everyone. It was like she had changed into a different person.

He had heard people murmur that he didn't belong here. It was true that he didn't belong. Sama's world was very different from what he was use to. She seemed at ease the whole time. Knowing that she hardly cared had lifted a weight off of his shoulders. Emmett's world was anywhere Sama was. He would gladly follow her to the edge of the earth if he had to.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. No Kaoru and Sama fluff this time. I think Emmett deserves time with the woman he's engaged to. Next chapter will be the start of September. Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	10. Chapter 10: School, Flowers, Rei

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Nothing...**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 10: **__Haruhi was going to end up with Hikaru, but I decided that I like Tamaki and Haruhi ships better..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: School, Flowers, Rei**

The beginnings of September brought chillier weather. Soon, it was Ivan's first day at Ouran. Sama waited patiently for her son to come from his room. He had eaten and was supposed to be getting into his uniform. Tamaki had been thrilled to have him at his school; Sama was just glad to have him in a school.

Sama tapped her foot and looked at her watch. "Ivan, hurry up! You don't want to be late for school." There was silence. Sama sighed and decided to give him five more minutes before she would go up and check on him.

"Ivan?" The sound of a door slamming and the stomping of feet alerted Sama. She looked at the stairs, but no one appeared. Ivan finally peeked his head around the corner and stared mournfully at his mom.

"I don't want to go to school. I feel sick," he moaned. Sama raised an eyebrow; a few minutes ago, he had been excited for school.

"Come here and let me feel your head," Sama said. The boy shook his head and didn't budge. Sama frowned; she didn't have time to play around.

"Ivan, come here, now." She gave him a stern look. Ivan pouted and slowly came from around the corner. He wore the younger children's uniform, which consisted of brown shorts, a brown sailor style shirt with a white collar and a single brown strip on the collar, black shoes and brown socks with white stripes. He walked down the stairs and sulked as he stood in front of her. He was dragging his backpack. Sama bent down and straightened his tie.

"You look so cute," she cooed. Ivan made a face and folded his arms while he scowled.

"I don't wanna look cute! I look silly!" He stomped his foot. "Back home, I didn't have to wear a...a...wear special clothes."

Sama chuckled and patted his head. "It's a uniform, and you have to wear it because it's part of the school rules. All the other little boys will be wearing the same thing." Ivan kept pouting; Sama took his bag and held her hand out for him to take.

"Ivan, we don't have all day. Now, stop acting like that and take my hand," Sama said, firmly. Ivan reluctantly took her hand, and she led them both out of the house and to the car. Ivan hopped into the back and Sama went to the front. Putting on her seat belt, she made sure to check that he had his own on as well. Sama backed out of the driveway and through the gates.

"It won't be so bad. At least you don't have to wear the girls' uniform. I'm pretty sure you rather not look like a cream puff," Sama teased. Ivan gave a small smile, but quickly tried to look angry. Sama glanced at him from the rearview mirror with a knowing look.

Sama parked the car and got out. Ivan crossed his arms and looked out the opposite window. The bells of the school rang faintly. Sama sighed and opened the door to the back. She unbuckled his seat belt; Ivan didn't budge.

"Ivan Frost, you better stop acting childish and get out of the car right now," Sama ordered. Ivan slouched at the use of his full name and slowly scooted out of the car. Sama locked the car and waited for him to get his backpack on. Sama held her hand out, but he turned his head away and walked straight ahead.

"Like mother, like son." Sama jumped slightly at the new voice. Sama looked over her shoulder to see Haruhi.

"I think the saying is: like mother, like daughter," Sama said. The two women walked behind the red haired child. Haruhi smiled fondly at the back of his head.

"So why is Ivan grumpy today?"

"He doesn't like the uniform," she explained. "He'll be better after he sees the other boys." Haruhi laughed; Ivan glanced back at the adults and quickly looked ahead when they looked back at him.

"Why are you here?" Sama inquired. Haruhi held up a bento box wrapped in a checkered cloth.

"Tamaki forgot his lunch. Plus I'm still looking for wedding details. Do you want to come with me to find some flowers?" Sama nodded distractedly as she saw a familiar blond haired man. Tamaki was standing outside the gate and waving to every student that came in.

"**Uncle Tamaki, you idiot!**" Ivan shouted when he spotted him. Some of the older students turned to look at the boy. They giggled and whispered as he came running toward Tamaki.

"Ivan! My-" Ivan gave him a swift kick in the shin. Tamaki cried out and held his knee. Ivan frowned as he watched the blond jump up and down. Sama ran forward and pulled Ivan aside as Haruhi went to check on her husband-to-be.

"**Ivan! Don't you dare do that again! I didn't raise you like that! Now go apologize to Tamaki,**" Sama growled. Ivan looked at Tamaki with a guilty look. He then looked back at Sama; she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Ivan went over to Tamaki, who was rubbing his sore knee.

He tugged on the injured man's hand. "Sorry, Uncle Tamaki, for kicking you. I just really don't like these uniforms," he stated plainly.

"That's fine, Ivan." Tamaki patted his head. Sama nodded approvingly at her son. He came over and looked at his shoes. Sama squatted down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I don't want you acting like that ever again, you hear me. Now, have a nice day at school," she whispered. Ivan nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked through the gates and disappeared.

"Sorry about that, Tamaki," Sama apologized. Tamaki chuckled and watched the redhead with a small smile.

"He reminds me of you," he commented. Sama huffed and glared at him.

"I've never kicked you in the knees." Haruhi smiled and shook her head. She handed him his bento box and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later. Sama and I are going to look for flowers for the wedding," she said. Tamaki looked interested in the idea.

"I could come and-" Sama held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't you have a school to run? It wouldn't look good if the principal skipped out of his job on the first day," she reminded. Tamaki sulked, but nodded. Haruhi and Sama waved to him as they started to walk down the street.

"So, where to?" Sama asked.

Haruhi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

-:-

"These are lovely for summer weddings," the florist explained. Haruhi took down notes while Sama just stared at the pink tulips in boredom.

They had been looking at flowers for the past hour or so. Haruhi wasn't sure which flowers to pick. The florist had been more than happy to show her all the different flowers the store supplied. There were daisies, carnations, lily of the valleys, and even orchids, but Sama wanted to see some roses. Apparently the florist didn't seem to think roses were that nice for a wedding.

"We also have more exotic flowers. These Calatheas are very pretty and will be in season by the time of the wedding."

"These are different. What do you think, Sama?" Haruhi turned to look at her. Sama stared at the flowers and frowned. The flowers were blue and white and small.

"I don't like it. Why not roses?" she suggested, ignoring the glare the florist gave her. She hardly cared if she insulted his choice of flowers. Sama glanced around until a bright red flower caught her eye. She picked one of the red flowers up and twirled it around.

"Ecuadorian roses are one of the most beautiful and rich flowers in the world," she explained.

Haruhi came over and picked up the flower and smelled it. The fragrance was sweet, but not overpowering.

She smiled. "They're very pretty." Sama nodded and placed the flower back where she got it from. The florist continued to show Haruhi different flowers. Sama wandered off in the store. The flower store was very large; while the florist went to the back, Sama went to the front. She lazily walked through the rows of flowers and stopped to look at some.

"These are wonderful, aren't they?" Sama spun around. A man with black hair in a buzz cut smiled at her. He had warm brown eyes and looked slightly familiar to Sama.

"Sunflowers always seem to brighten up a room," Sama agreed. The man smiled at her; Sama put the flower back. The man was still standing behind her with his large smile intact.

"Um, the florist is in the back," Sama offered, not really knowing what to say. He started to chuckle and shook his head.

"Really, I'm hurt, Sama. You don't recognize me?" he asked. Sama narrowed her eyes and studied his face. She couldn't come up with a name to go with the face.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are," she answered. The man sighed.

"I owe Sam ten bucks. I had so much faith in you," he said. "I'm Rei. I was in the band with Sam."

Sama's eyes widened in shock. "Rei?" She didn't recognize him at all. He looked different, especially since he cut his hair. Rei grinned at her look and gave her a hearty pat on the back.

"I haven't changed that much," he defended. He grinned and pulled the shocked woman into a hug. Sama hugged him back, still looking shocked.

"How have you been?" he inquired. Sama blinked owlishly at him. Her mind was still trying to register the new Rei.

"I-I'm fine. How about you?" She managed to get words to come out of her mouth. Rei chuckled and threw an arm around her shoulder. Sama started to come back to reality and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I own a music store now. I mainly sell guitars and drums. The band gets together, maybe, every three months for lunch. Oh, I'm married to the most annoying, rude, and scary woman on earth," he joked.

Sama laughed; her laugh echoed through the store, some of the other customers stared at her strangely. "In other words, she's perfect. I'm so happy for you. I can't believe that you of all people settled down."

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm fully capable of settling down," he scoffed. The two started to wander around the store.

"Do you have a picture? I would love to see the woman who tamed you," she mocked. Rei snorted, but took out his wallet. He held it open for her; Sama peered at the small square picture. The woman was smiling widely at the camera. Her brown eyes held laughter and love for the person on the other side of the camera. Wild brown curls framed an angular face.

"Wow, she's beautiful. I can see why you fell for her," Sama whispered.

Rei coughed, slightly embarrassed. "We're going to have our second baby soon. Our daughter is only three, but she'll be a big sister in another five months."

"You must be very happy. Congratulations on your first and second child. I hope I can meet them someday." Sama handed back the wallet. Rei had a large grin on his face just from talking about the new baby.

"Sam told me you have a son too. I see you finally decided to marry that guy," he said. He eyed the ring on her finger.

"Ivan is my adopted son, but I love him like my flesh and blood. Um, but I don't think you've met Emmett." Rei looked at her confusingly.

"I thought you were engaged to, um, the guy who had a twin. Sam said it was someone you knew." Sama's smile dimmed a little.

"Kaoru and I broke up a long time ago. I'm engaged to Emmett; you haven't met him, but I'm sure you two would get along," she said in forced cheer. Rei gave a skeptical look, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Sama?" Haruhi came up to the two. She glanced at Rei and gave Sama a quizzical look. The florist looked a little down, so Sama assumed that Haruhi hadn't picked an arrangement of flowers yet.

"Haruhi, you remember Rei, right?" She gestured to him. Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey, long time no see, Haruhi," he greeted. She nodded in greeting.

"Did you find anything?" Sama eyed the florist who kept watching them. He really wanted Haruhi to buy flowers.

"No, I think we'll have to look at some other places, and then I'll make up my mind," she mumbled as she crossed out a few things on her list.

"Oh, planning a party?" Rei looked excited.

Haruhi looked up. "It's for my wedding. I haven't really gotten anything done. I never imagined that flowers could be so hard to pick."

Rei snorted. "I remember when Maria went through the flower stage for the wedding. I didn't go near another florist shop for a while."

"I think I'm at the stage of not wanting to be in a florist shop, too," Sama muttered, loud enough for the florist. Sama glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Shoot, I have to pick Ivan up soon. I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'm going to run, literally," Sama said before she turned around and ran out of the store. Rei and Haruhi watched as she disappeared.

"She's still busy as ever," Rei commented. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Rei turned to Haruhi with a slight smirk on his face. "So, you and that blond finally hooked up?"

* * *

**Bleh...I don't like this chapter. Anyways, life is so hectic for me. I'm so busy and I just finished another term. See you all next chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	11. Chapter 11: A Change

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hi! Some Kaoru and Sama fluff since the last chapter wasn't very good. **

**Silly note: Sam is called Uncle Sam by Ivan...like that war poster xD**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 11: **__Sam wasn't actually meant to be alive. I was going to have him die, but I couldn't seem to do it. Plus, it would be too much of a sob story to me..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Change**

Sama, Sam, and Ivan were heading to Kaoru's shop. Mid September was unseasonably cold. Sama dressed in jeans or sweats now that it had gotten cold. Ivan needed a warm jacket since his old one had gotten ruined at school somehow. Sam just wanted to see the store; he had nothing better to do.

"Why are you wearing your ring on a chain?" Sam asked. Ivan was running ahead of them. Sama fingered the gold chain that had her engagement hanging from it.

She gripped it tightly. "It slipped off this morning while I was getting dressed. I nearly lost it, but Emmett helped me find it. He said that it would be safer around my neck until we got it re-sized." The ring had always been a little loose, but it had never fallen off, until today.

"Anyways, thanks for coming with me to Kaoru's store," she said, letting the ring go where it hung over her chest. Sam shrugged and gave her a curious look.

"So, he owns a clothing store?" Sam asked, again. Sama rolled her eyes at him. Sam thought it was kind of girly, but he didn't say it outloud. Not that he needed to since Sama could basically read his mind.

She sighed. "Yes, he runs a clothing store and makes clothes. There is nothing wrong with that kind of profession. He makes wonderful clothes."

Ivan ran ahead of them as Kaoru's shop came into view. Sam made a face as he read the name of the store. Sama laughed as he scrunched his nose.

"Dreams of White Day? What kind of name is that? Does it mean anything?" he asked. Sama shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what the name meant except that Kaoru had named the store that. Ivan opened the door and disappeared inside.

"Kaoru said it was a name he just came up with," Sama explained. Sam shook his head and opened the door for her. The store looked the same, except the summer clothes had been replaced by winter clothes. Ivan was nowhere to be seen.

Sama looked around while muttering, "Now where's Ivan." Ai and Mei were at the cash register. They smiled widely when they saw the woman.

"Sama!" Ai called out. She rushed toward her. Mei came toward them as well, walking at a much slower pace. Ai gave Sam a curious look before smiling at Sama again. Mei flushed bright red when she caught Sam's eye.

"Hey, guys. This is my brother, Sam," she introduced. Ai and Mei bowed in respect; something that made Sama raise a skeptical eyebrow. Sam smiled at them as they each introduced themselves. Sama eyed the store, still looking for Ivan.

"Have you seen Ivan?" She looked slightly worried.

Mei answered, "He's in the back with Kaoru. Mrs. Hitachiin is in the back too." Sama nodded as she headed into the back. Sam, Mei and Ai followed close behind. The back contained a lot of different fabrics, half finished clothes, boxes, and other random things.

"Why do I need to put this up?" Kaoru asked. Yuzuha Hitachiin smiled at her son. Her short auburn hair was in a stylish pixie cut. She hadn't changed all that much since the last time Sama had seen her. She still dressed fashionably and had a large smile on her face. Ivan stood next to Kaoru holding an object in his hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sama inquired. Kaoru looked up and smiled when he saw her. He gave Sam one of those "guy"nods. Ivan smiled and ran over to his mother. Yuzuha gave Sama a strange sort of smile. Sama wasn't too surprised since she did break her younger son's heart.

"Mommy, look at this. Isn't it cool," Ivan exclaimed and showed her what he was holding. It was a crystal figure on a simple red string. It looked much like a an endless knot. She couldn't find the end or the beginning. Sama held it up to the light; it sparkled and shined.

Sama studied it. "It's very pretty. Is it a symbol?" All the people present missed the sly smile that appeared on Yuzuha's face. She quickly schooled her features into a pleasant smile.

"It's a Celtic symbol. I picked it up on one of my travels. I thought it would look nice if Kaoru hung it in the store. It's suppose to bring luck," she said. Sama nodded and handed it back to Kaoru.

He sighed and frowned at his mother. "Where am I to put this? I can't hang it near the door because it might break if the door slams into it."

Sama looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about near the register. Hang it a few feet away from it, under the support beam. It has a small hook in it so it could fit."

Yuzuha smiled brightly. "What a wonderful idea. How about you hang it up, Samantha." Sama blinked in surprise. Kaoru shook his head and handed the symbol back to her. He grumbled as he grabbed the ladder from the back and headed out.

"Sure, I guess," she said, uncertainly. Sama followed him out. Sam, Mei, and Ai were about to follow, but Yuzuha stopped them.

"Ai, Mei I would to see some of the new products Kaoru is making," she hinted. Ai and Mei nodded and rushed deeper into the back. She turned her attention to Sam.

"I've never met you. I'm Yuzuha, Kaoru's mother."

Sam gave her a smile. "I'm Sama's brother, Sam. Pleasure to meet you." Ivan was busy poking around the back. Yuzuha took Sam's arm and dragged him deeper into the back.

"Tell me a little about yourself," she ordered more than asked. Sam had no choice but to comply.

Meanwhile, Sama was standing on the ladder. She was on the last step, trying to reach the hook on the beam. She was just a few inches off. She tried stretching her arm, but still couldn't reach it. She huffed and glared at the hook.

"I can't reach it," she told Kaoru. The auburn haired man sighed. Sama felt the ladder rock and squeaked. She grasped the top for balance. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened as she saw Kaoru right behind her. He was one step below her and still managed to be taller than her.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, more in fear of tipping over than of Kaoru being close to her.

Kaoru gave her a sheepish smile. "I thought I would help, but I should've waited for you to get down."

Sama rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, now that you're up here, you can help me. You can reach the hook without being on the last step."

Sama took the symbol and stretched herself up as high as she could reach. Kaoru held her waist and reached up to her hand. Together they managed to hook the red string through the hook. Kaoru helped tie it into a secure knot. Sama smiled satisfied and leaned against his chest.

"Looks nice," she murmured. Kaoru hummed in agreement. His other hand rested on the other side of her waist. Sama stared up at the hanging crystal. It looked very nice; it was even better that they put it up together.

Kaoru sighed. "We should get down." Sama nodded and turned her head to meet his face. Her breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with him. They were inches away from each other. His gold eyes were fixated on her eyes. If she moved closer, their lips would brush.

"Samantha..." he whispered her name.

His breath caressed against her face lightly. He smelled of cinnamon and chocolate, Sama noted. Kaoru could smell the perfume she wore; she smelled like orchids. Her eyes dropped to his lips, but quickly averted her gaze to his ear. Kaoru gazed down at her; his eyes drawn to her lips. Sama unconsciously chewed on her lower lip. He had the urge to lean in and sooth her abused lip.

"Mommy?" Ivan called out from the back. Kaoru snapped out of his daze and let go of Sama's waist. He quickly got down and Sama followed. They didn't look at each other; Sama focused her attention on her son, who was coming out of the back.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to sound normal. Ivan was carrying a navy blue coat in his hand. Ai, Mei, Sam and Yuzuha came out as well.

Ai spoke up, "I thought he would like this coat. It's very warm and looks great on Ivan." Sama nodded silently. Ivan beamed as he hugged his new coat. Sam could tell that something was off. Sama didn't show it on her face, but her body language told him something was up.

"Ivan, why don't you bring the coat up to the register with Ai and Mei?" Sama offered. Ai and Mei smiled brightly at the young boy. Ivan followed the two women to the register.

Once they had left, Yuzuha smiled brightly at her. "Your brother told me that you're married. Congratulations!" Sama blinked at her in confusion.

"I'm not married, yet. I'm still engaged," Sama explained.

Yuzuha gave her a curious look. "How long have you been engaged?"

Sama tried not to look awkward about the question. "Uh, it's been two years." Yuzuha raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kaoru gave his mother a look from behind Sama's back. Sam shrugged his when Kaoru gave him a look as well. Sam had no idea why Kaoru's mother was questioning Sama so thoroughly.

"So long? Why haven't you gotten married yet? I would've thought that such a smart woman like yourself wouldn't wait so long," Yuzuha questioned.

Sama clenched her teeth together, before answering, "We've been busy; him with his work and me with mine. I-I love Emmett, so I'm willing to wait."

"Mom, aren't you late for an appointment?" Kaoru interrupted. Yuzuha gave her son a weary look before smiling again.

"Oh, yes. I need to be on a plane to Spain soon. It was lovely to see you, Samantha. Nice meeting you as well, Sam," Yuzuha said. She waved to them before heading out of the store. Sama gave a sigh of relief when the door closed.

"Um, sorry about her. She likes to ask a lot of questions, especially when it's to a person she hasn't seen in awhile," the auburn haired man explained. Sam gave Sama a pat on the back as they headed over to where Ivan was.

"Oh, Sama, we rung up the price of the coat. Is there anything else you want?" Mei asked. Sama shook her head. As Sama pulled out her wallet to pay, Sam took Kaoru aside.

"Your mom really wanted to pick on Sama," Sam stated. Kaoru looked surprised and then gave an apologetic look.

He scratched the back of his head. "I think she's still holding a grudge on Sama. She was really disappointed when we, uh, well you know..." He glanced in Sama's direction, nervously; she was too busy talking to Ai and Mei to notice the two men.

"Well, I just don't want her to upset Sama. She's my sister and I hate having her upset. By the way, did anything happen when you and her put up the crystal ornament?" Sam looked up at the ornament hanging above them.

Kaoru coughed nervously as he remembered what happened. He had been very close to kissing Sama. She was engaged for crying out loud! He couldn't go around kissing engaged women. Yet, he wanted to kiss her even knowing these things.

"Uh, nothing really happened. She managed to hang the ornament up. I just hope it won't break off the string and hit someone," Kaoru answered, changing the subject a little. Sam stepped back from the hanging ornament. Sama and Ivan had finished their business. Ivan was wearing his new coat.

"Why does my brother look like he's seen a ghost?" Sama asked. She gave Kaoru a suspicious look. Kaoru gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mommy, can we go to see a movie? Uncle Sam said we could after shopping," Ivan said, excitedly. Sama threw Sam a glare; he pretended to not notice.

Sama smirked as a thought made its way into her mind. "Well, since Uncle Sam said we could go to a movie, we can go. He'll take you to see whichever move you want, and you can order as much popcorn and candy as you want this time. His treat."

Sam started to sputter in protest. Ivan grinned widely and hugged Sama. She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the head. Ivan grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out.

"I want to see Thomas and the Magic Railroad..." Ivan cried. Sama chuckled as she heard Sam groan.

Kaoru smirked. "That was cruel of you."

Sama shook her head. She gave him a large smile. "I can be cruel at times, but only when people deserve it. Anyways, are you busy? We could go out for coffee or something, since we haven't talked all that much for the past week."

Kaoru hesitated. He wanted to spend time with her, but was worried that something like last time would happen. Yet, she gave him a stunning smile and her eyes seemed to beg for him to say yes. He could control himself around Sama; he'd been doing it since she came back.

"Sure."

-:-

"One hot chocolate, please," Sama said, smiling at the vendor. Kaoru rubbed his bare hands together. He had on a heavy coat, but no gloves; Sama had been smart enough to grab a pair of gloves before she left the house.

The vendor smiled and handed her the drink. "What yer boyfriend want?" Sama turned to look at Kaoru, not bothering to correct the man.

"Uh, I'll have straight coffee, please." He blew on his hands as he waited for his cup. Kaoru gladly accepted the drink and sighed when the warmth from the cup met his numb digits. Sama paid for both drinks, her treat, and sipped her coco.

The two started to walk through the park. There were couples, children and elderly out. Kaoru took a large gulp of his coffee and hissed as the drink burned his throat.

Coughing he managed the gag, "That's one hot cup of coffee!" Sama chuckled and carefully sipped her drink.

"Maybe you shouldn't gulp it down. Try enjoying it," she offered. Kaoru glared at her before sipping his drink,

"Not all of us are wearing gloves," he retorted.

Sama scoffed at him. "Maybe if someone remembered that it's below freezing, they would've worn gloves. Not my fault you want to freeze your fingers off."

"I get it. I was stupid to forget my gloves. Can't you give a guy a break?" he joked half heartedly. Sama rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. They walked in comfortable silence until a vendor stepped in their path.

"Would you like to have a nice, hot, steaming bun?" he asked. Kaoru shook his head, so the vendor turned to Sama.

"Why not buy one for your girl, eh?" he asked, smiling at Sama. Kaoru coughed as the coffee went down the wrong pipe. Sama gave him a hard pat on the back.

"S-she's not my girl," Kaoru wheezed. The vendor looked at him in surprise. Sama held back her laughter as Kaoru recovered.

"I'll have one bun, please," she said. The vendor quickly prepared a hot bun for her. Sama paid; the two continued their walk. Taking a piece off the bun, she popped it into her mouth. It was warm and had a slightly tangy taste of cardamom.

"This is really good. Have a piece," she said, while breaking off another piece. She waved it in front of Kaoru's face; he grimaced. He swatted the piece of bread away, and Sama pouted.

"I don't like cardamom," he stated firmly. Sama tried to shove the piece of bread into his mouth. Kaoru backed up, almost spilling his coffee. Sama, having finished her coco, stepped closer to him and tried again.

"Come on, just try it!" Sama demanded. Kaoru backed up and tripped on his own feet. The coffee spilling on the ground. Unfortunately, Kaoru had grabbed onto Sama's waist, bringing her down with him.

"Gah!" they both cried. Kaoru landed on his back; the styrofoam cup rolling away. Sama landed on top of him, dropping her unfinished bun. People glanced at the couple on the floor, but none bothered to help them up. Kaoru groaned; his back was sore from hitting the concrete. The additional weight of Sama didn't help either.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Sama asked with concern. She managed to sit up, straddling his waist, and leaned forward to check on him. Kaoru sighed, his eyes still closed, before opening his eyes. He blinked when he saw how close she was to him. One hand on his chest and the other touching his forehead.

Sama looked worried. "How's your head? are you seeing double?" Kaoru shook his head. He managed to sit up, elbows on the pavement. Sama dropped her hands to her lap. Some people looked at them before giggling.

"Uh, Sama?" Kaoru felt uncomfortable with her straddling him.

Sama blinked, slightly confused. "Yes?"

"Can you, uh, get off me? This is a little uncomfortable," he said. Sama looked down. Red started to creep up her face. Sama quickly scrambled off of Kaoru's lap, and stood up. Kaoru got up and brushed off his coat.

"Um, let's get going," Sama suggested, not looking at him. Kaoru silently agreed. The two walked back to his shop in silence. Kaoru stopped outside his store and glanced at the dark haired woman.

He coughed. "I'll, uh, see you later?" Sama finally looked up at him and gave a tight smile.

"It was nice to go out with you. I, um, hope we can do it again. Minus the whole falling," she joked. Her cheeks were slightly pink, from the cold or from embarrassment, Kaoru couldn't tell. A strand of hair falling in front of her face caught his attention. He stepped a little closer to her. He reached forward and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered on the strand; they stared at each other as if in a trance.

"Kaoru, I-" The front door banged open, scaring both adults. Kaoru let go of Sama's hair, and Sama backed up. Ai and Mei were carrying large boxes. Ai had kicked the door open with her foot. Mei peeked around the stack of boxes and beamed when she saw the two.

"Hello, Sama and Kaoru-san!" she greeted. Ai set the boxes down and rubbed her back. Sama smiled at the two.

Ai turned to both of them. "How was your walk?"

Sama looked at anywhere but Kaoru. "It was...okay." Ai glanced between the two. Kaoru decided to change the subject.

"What are those boxes for?" he asked.

Ai, forgetting about the last last question, smiled enthusiastically. "Oh, your mother wanted some of the new clothes. We packed up some extras and were just about to send them to the airport."

Kaoru sighed, sometimes wondering what was going on in his mother's mind. Ai and Mei packed the boxes into the nearby car. Sama stood awkwardly next to Kaoru; they stood a bit far away from each other.

"We'll be going, Kaoru-san, if you don't need anything else," Ai said.

"I'm fine. Come back as soon as you can. We have some work to do on the new clothing line," he informed. Mei and Ai bowed and got into the car. They drove off in a breakneck speed. Sama and Kaoru watched for a few moments before turning back to each other.

"Um, I'll see you later," Sama stuttered. She turned away, but Kaoru grasped her hand. His fingers were still cold, but Sama's gloves felt warm.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered. Sama half turned to him and gave a ghost of a smile.

Sighing, she didn't let go of his hand. "Sorry for what? I had a nice time with you, even if somethings went off. It's nice to spend time with you, Kaoru."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting it go. "I'll see you later, okay? You should rest because you look tired." She turned and walked away, leaving Kaoru standing there. She didn't turn around for she was afraid of what might happen if she looked at him.

Something had changed the moment Kaoru stepped on the ladder to help Sama. For so long, they were friendly to each other. Sama even thought they could go back to the way they use to be before they had ever been a couple. Kaoru had kept himself professionally friendly with her. He assumed that not seeing Sama for so long would make it easier to forget everything that they went through.

Kaoru scoffed to himself at his idiotic idea. He mumbled to himself, "'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Whoever made that up knew what the hell they were talking about."

The seasons had changed and so had their relationship, but to what extent?

* * *

**Well, I'm exhausted. I hope you all like the extra long chapter. It, hopefully, makes up for the last sucky chapter. Lots of fluff for my wonderful readers!**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	12. Chapter 12: Life Catches Up

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey, all. I'm kind of busy with life, but I won't leave this story. Updates will be slow, but hopefully I'll get more time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**The chapter title is just what happened to me. Life caught up with me and I hate it 'cause I don't have time to have fun .**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk (this will change)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

_**Fun Fact 12: **__The sequel was going to be put up in two years, but I decided that once I hit college, I wouldn't have time for that. So, this sequel will be done before I graduate...hopefully._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Life Catches Up**

By the time Halloween came around, Sama had avoided talking to Kaoru alone. She and Emmett had become distant. They rarely talked alone because Sama was always out with either Haruhi, her brothers, Ivan or her friends. Emmett spent time with her brothers and sometime her friends. They never seemed to have time for each other.

Ivan had begged his mom to take him trick-or-treating. Tamaki wanted to come and dress up. Sama refused to dress up, but she allowed the blond come. In the end, the Host Club, Emmett, and Sam were going to go along with Sama and Ivan.

Sama waited patiently outside for Ivan, Sam, and Emmett. She wore a light, but warm, red jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie under the jacket. It was slightly cold out, but not too cold for other children to go trick-or-treating.

The three males were all getting dressed. Sama thought Sam and Emmett were being childish for dressing up, but they just shrugged their shoulders when she told them so. She could only imagine what her brother would dress up as.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Ivan cried as he ran out of the house. Sama turned and grinned when she saw her son. Ivan had decided to dress up as Robin Hood. He had on a green tunic, black pants, a green hat, and a bow and arrow clutched in his hand.

"You look adorable," Sama cooed. Ivan folded his arms and puffed out his chest.

He pouted. "I'm not suppose to look cute. I'm the protector of the poor, and I'm going to protect mommy from all the monsters."

Sama shook her head. Sam and Emmett came out. Sam had fake brown hair all over his face and fake claws. He wore a ripped, plaid shirt and baggy jeans. He bared his teeth at them, showing fangs. Emmett wore a brown suit with a red tie. He had on an inverness cape and a deerstalker cap. A fake pipe stuck out of the side of his mouth.

"Don't you look handsome, Mr. Holmes," Sama teased. Emmett smiled back and took out his pipe. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. Sama's stomach flipped with guilt every time Emmett did something sweet. She hadn't told him about her near kiss with Kaoru and didn't know how to bring it up.

"Why thank you, Ms. Frost. Now, why aren't you dressed up?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her attire. Sama rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove.

"I didn't want to dress up," she said. She turned to Sam and a smirk started to form. "Wow, you look like a dog. It suits you."

"Whatever. I'm a werewolf and I'm sexy," he replied and struck a pose. Ivan giggled and tugged on Sam's shirt.

"What's up, little Robin?"

"You're a monster, so I have to protect mommy from you," the little boy informed. Sam gave a mock scowl, baring his fangs. Ivan laughed as Sam scooped him up and threw the child over his shoulder. Sama picked up his discarded bow and arrow as Sam raced off down the street with Ivan.

"Sometimes I wonder if Sam's really twenty seven or seven," Emmett mused. Sama laughed loudly at the comment.

"We should follow them before we lose them. I don't trust Sam to act like an adult on Halloween," Sama said. The two quickly followed the direction Sam had run off to.

"Mommy! Uncle Emmett! Hurry up!" Ivan cried, now riding piggyback on Sam's back.

Emmett chuckled and gave them a wave. "We should hurry before he gets impatient. Candy is calling the children," he joked. Sama smiled faintly, but couldn't hold eye contact with him. She wondered if she would ever feel comfortable around Emmett while she had her secret clouding her mind.

Emmett placed his arm around her. "Why so down? You look like someone who lost their cat."

Sama shook her head and shrugged off his arm. "Nothing. We should hurry up." She gave a forced smile and ran ahead. Emmett frowned as he watched her catch up with Sam and Ivan. She ruffled Ivan's hair and laughed as Sam made a comment. Emmett could tell that something was wrong with her. She had been distant from him for a while now, and he was going to find out why.

* * *

"Uncle Tamaki looks silly," Ivan commented. Tamaki was dressed up as a knight; complete with the metal armor and helmet. Tamaki sobbed as Ivan ignored him. Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru were dressed normally. Hunny was wearing a bunny costume; Ivan liked how fluffy he felt.

"Why doesn't your son like me?!" the blond wailed. Sama rolled her eyes at his dramatics and stepped away from him.

"Maybe because he knows a fool when he sees one," Hikaru offered. That just depressed Tamaki some more. Haruhi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Why did I fall in love with him?" she mumbled. Sama gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. The group had met at the school, which was having a party.

"I wanna find my friends," Ivan said and ran off into the building. Sama hesitated; she wanted to follow her son, but she knew he wanted to be with his friends alone.

"Let him had some fun," Emmett whispered. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sama sighed and turned back to her friends while moving away from Emmett.

"...putting this all together!" Tamaki said. Sama had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't seem very important since no one was really all that impressed. Her eyes met Kaoru's, and he gave her a small smile. Sama looked away.

"Why don't we check it out?" Haruhi offered. Sama shrugged; she hadn't been to an Ouran event for a while. Before Sama could do anything, Haruhi grabbed her arm and all but ran off from the group.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as they disappeared inside the school. The blond went to his emo corner while the other males ignored him and went off in opposite directions.

"H-Haruhi, slow down!" Sama panted as they stopped on a random floor of the school. The walls were decorated with ghosts, spiders, and other halloween themed decorations.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get away before Tamaki took me away," she said. Sama nodded and they continued down the hall at a normal pace.

Haruhi looked at Sama for a second. "What's up with you and Kaoru?" Sama flushed and looked away. Sama had hoped that Haruhi hadn't noticed, but it didn't seem like luck was on her side.

"Nothing is wrong with Kaoru and I," Sama answered. Haruhi gave her a skeptical look.

"So, why are you avoiding him?" she asked. Sama looked around for a distraction and saw a sign for a haunted house.

"Why don't we go in here." Sama pushed Haruhi into the room and closed the door. She leaned against the closed door. Haruhi knocked on the door, but Sama didn't budge.

"Sama, let me out. This isn't very mature," she shouted. Sama sighed and ran off. She didn't want to talk about her or anyone for now.

-:-

Sama wandered around the school. There were many students hosting events. She saw Ivan running around with a few of his friends. Sama turned the other way when she caught sight of Tamaki and Haruhi. She had managed to make it to the school courtyard.

"I can't keep running, but I can try," she mumbled to herself. Sama shivered; a full moon illuminated the night sky. It made Halloween seem all the more scarier.

"Sama?" Kaoru walked over to her, coming from a side door.

She didn't turn around. "K-Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder; Sama flinched.

"I was looking for Hikaru, but I saw you. You've been acting strange. Is everything okay?" hs asked, letting his hand drop. Sama was silent before she turned to face him.

She met his gaze. "I-I'm sorry."

He blinked and looked at her confusingly. "Sorry? What are you apologizing for?"

Sama crossed her arms and rocked a little on her heels. "For ignoring you. I'm just so confused right now. I haven't been a very good friend or sister since I came back. I threw Haruhi into a random room, I'm ignoring my brothers, I'm ignoring Emmett, I..."

"Calm down," Kaoru said. He placed a hand over her mouth. "You've been stressed. I know that I'm not helping either. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what...almost happened last time."

Sama breathed heavily. Kaoru let his hand fall away from her mouth. He reached forward and tipped her chin up. She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. His golden eyes seemed to be brighter under the moon. He still looked young, but faint lines were visible near his eyes and mouth.

"I-I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for you. A part of me still loves you and will always love you, but I want you to be happy," he confessed. Sama's eyes widened and her breathing stopped for a moment.

"I was surprised to see you," he continued. "You seemed so happy with your life. I didn't want to bring you down. I thought that we could be friends again, but it's hard for me. I-I wanted to kiss you that time. I'm telling you this because I need to get it out. If there is any hope for us to be friends, and only friends, then I want to try."

He smiled faintly at her shocked face. He leaned down and brushed a kiss on her forehead. He let go of her chin and backed away. Sama stood there shocked as Kaoru went back inside. She slowly reached up and touched her forehead.

"So, you still love him," Emmett asked, his voice serious. Sama spun around and stared at him. Emmett had lost the costume he wore and was only wearing a half buttoned up shirt and black dress pants.

"E-Emmett, y-you changed!" Sama said. Her mind was processing everything slowly. He gave her a sour look. He stared at her with stormy eyes.

"I saw and heard the whole thing," he whispered. Sama looked away from his piercing eyes. He sighed loudly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He stood a few feet away from her. "Just tell me the truth. Do you still love him?" Sama inhaled sharply. She twisted her hands nervously as she thought about the question.

"I-I don't know. I'm so confused about how I feel. A part of me says I'm still in love with Kaoru, but the other part says that I'm not. I don't know what side to believe," she choked out. Emmett muttered a few swears in German.

"You kissed him." he stated more than asked. Sama's head snapped up. Emmett looked at her passively.

"I didn't kiss him. W-we almost did, but we never actually did," she protested. Emmett clenched his teeth.

"You almost did? Samantha, you're engaged to someone. You don't go around almost kissing people like some...some..." he trailed off. Sama narrowed her eyes at him. She stepped toward him and poked a finger at his chest while glaring at him.

"Like what? Like some whore?! Is that what you were going to say!? I'm sorry if I almost kissed him. I'm confused, and having you interrogate me isn't helping. I'm sorry okay. Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?!" she shouted.

"Don't take my words out of context. I didn't call you a whore. I never said that. I have every right to ask questions. My fiancé seems to be in love with a man that isn't me!" he defended. Sama huffed and pulled back.

He continued, "Ever since we came here, you've been acting distant. I tried to get use to it, but it's hard. You won't even tell Ivan that we're engaged! Are you ashamed of us?"

Sama growled, "Don't you dare bring Ivan into this! I think it's for the best that we didn't tell him since we're still engaged after _two years_! Two years! I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time sorting out my messed up life!"

Emmett stepped back. His expression blank; all the anger was gone. "I think we need to break off this engagement until you're sure of yourself. I think you need time to sort out your feelings for him and for me. I love you Sama, but I can't and won't play second fiddle to your heart."

Sama froze and stared at him. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She stared at him; Emmett kept his poker face on. Sama's eyes simmered with tears, but then hardened with resolve. She reached up and took the chain around her neck off. The ring on the end slid off the chain and into her palm. She held it out to him.

"I guess that means I won't be needing this," she replied. Emmett's eyes flickered to the ring and back to her face. He slowly took the ring from her fingers and stared at it. Sama turned around and started to walk to the gates of the school.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Emmett. You deserve someone who won't question their love for you. I need to...think," she said. She stopped and turned back to him. She was about to say something, but Emmett put his hand up to stop her.

"I'll tell Sam to bring Ivan home," he reassured. Sama smiled sadly at him. She turned back around and kept walking across the school grounds to the front of the gate. Emmett watched her go; his hand clenched around the ring.

"Idiot..."

* * *

**Ugh, I'm sorry for the late update. I've been sick for the past two days. Right now, I'm still sick, but I had this half finished so I wanted to complete it. I still have another story to update...hope you like the chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	13. Chapter 13: Time

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Hey, I'm back. So, my little cold turned into pneumonia, unfortunately. I was in bed for almost two weeks. I feel slightly better, but still have a fever. Anyways, kind of short chapter. The next chapters will focus more on Sama and her relationships with her family and friends. There might be some romance in there somewhere. Enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Time**

Sama stared out her bedroom window. It was morning; the day after her and Emmett's falling out. Sam had come to her room, but Sama had told him that she needed time. Tamaki and everyone else wanted to know what was wrong; Sam told them that Sama wasn't feeling well. He had promised to take Ivan to school for her. Emmett had wanted to leave the house and rent a hotel, but Sama had told him that he was being silly.

"What happened to my life? It use to be so peaceful and everything was perfect. Then, I came here and everything went out of balance; why me?" she asked herself. Sama had to restrain her brothers from beating Emmett black and blue. They weren't happy about the situation when she told them that they were taking a break. Surprisingly, her mother hadn't made a comment about her broken engagement.

"Samantha?" Rika Frost knocked on her door. Sama sighed and didn't budge from her seat at the window.

"Leave me alone, mother. I need time to think by myself" she called back. Her mother opened the door, anyways. She crossed her arms and gave a disapproving look to the back of Sama's head. She closed the door and made her way to her bed.

"Samantha, come sit with me," she said, patting the edge of the bed. Sama turned to look at her and turned away.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture, mother," she grumbled.

Rika narrowed her dark eyes. "Samantha Frost, you better do as I say, or so help me!" Sama instantly jumped up from her place at the window and sat on the bed. Even though she was an adult, her mother still scared her when she talked like that.

"Now, tell me what happened. Not what you told your brothers," she demanded. Sama frowned at her.

"I told you that we decided to take a break. There's nothing else to it," she said, trying to sound convincing. Her mother gave her a look.

"Samantha, I'm your mother and I'm a woman. I know when there's something wrong with my daughter, especially when it comes to a man. Now, tell me what happened." Sama looked away from her piercing gaze.

She clenched the cover of her bed. "I-I don't know what happened. Everything changed when I came back. Emmett has been so kind to me, and I just...I betrayed him..." A slight sob broke out, but no tears fell. Rika Frost listened as Sama told her everything that happened since she came home. Sama talked about Kaoru and how her old feelings for him started to return. She told her about their almost kiss and how Emmett had seen them last night.

"It's my fault for the break up. Emmett hasn't done anything wrong. I'm so confused and I caused so many problems. I wish I'd never come home," she finished. Rika was silent as she played her daughter's story over. She started to chuckle. Sama blinked and looked back at her.

"W-what's so funny?" Rika smiled and gave her a warm pat on the cheek.

"You know, I almost didn't marry your father," she whispered. Sama stared in shock. She had always assumed her parents were always in love. Even imagining her mother in love with someone else was impossible.

"My parents had arranged a marriage for me, as you know. I was to marry Yoshio Ootori. He was the head of the Ootori family and I was the head of the Kaji family. Both parents thought it would be a good match and a way to expand both family businesses. My family was known for being one of the top medicine suppliers. I met him a few times. He was pleasant and he could make me laugh. I had become fond of him.

I thought that if I married him, I could come to love him like a real husband. When I met your father, my whole future I had planned fell apart. He was everything Yoshio wasn't. Yoshio was a refined man from a high class family. Your father rowdy and didn't have a cent to his name. The day your father asked me to run away with him was the biggest moment in my life.

I had always followed what my head said. My head told me to marry Yoshio because he was safe and stable. My heart said that I was in love with Mitch and it didn't matter if we were poor; we would make it somehow. I was conflicted because I knew the consequences of running away. My parents would disown me.

How did I know what my life with Mitch would be like? If I married Yoshio, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I had to decide, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I finally listened to my heart instead of what I knew was right. I knew that I couldn't live without your father, and I would never be truly happy if I married someone else," she paused.

Sama had her mouth open. "Y-you almost married Kyoya's father! That would mean that I might have been an Ootori! I don't want to be related to him!" Rika gave a sigh and shook her head.

"That wasn't the point of my story. The point is, that you have to listen to what your heart says, and not what is right, in your case. I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. If your heart says that you aren't going to marry either man, than I'm fine with that. I just want you to be happy and sure of your decision," Rika said.

Sama smiled and pulled her mother into a hug. "Thank you. The only problem is that my heart is as confused as my mind. I-I love Emmett so much, but I love Kaoru too. I tried to deny any feelings I felt for him, but I can't, not any more."

Rika stroked her cheek and gave her a sad smile. "You'll figure it out. Why don't you take time off and focus on helping Haruhi prepare for her wedding?" Sama nodded and climbed off the bed. The two headed out into the hall. Sama's mother headed to her room.

Sama turned and called back to her mother. "Mom, Do you think he'll forgive me?" Rika stopped in her tracks and turned her head in her direction. Sama hadn't said who she was referring to, but her mother knew.

"Emmett and Kaoru will forgive you regardless of what you decide. I can tell that they love you very much," she answered.

Sama sighed, one hand on the railing. "I-I just don't want to hurt either of them. If I pick one, the other will get hurt. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unless..." She trailed off in thought. Rika stared at her, waiting for her to voice her thoughts.

Sama flashed her mother a smile. "Never mind, I think I know what to do." Sama waved to her and disappeared down the stairs to call Haruhi. Rika Frost stared sadly at the spot her daughter had stood.

"Don't forget about your own happiness, dear" she whispered before going into her room.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I have AP exams this week. Bleh, the school year is almost over, which means finals. I might not have time to update soon, but I'll let you all know when I go on my story break.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	14. Chapter 14: Haruhi

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Wow, we've reached over 100 reviews! I'm super excited. Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, likes, or alerts my story. I'm feeling as healthy as a horse...so super healthy. Here's a new chapter :D**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Haruhi**

Sama spent most of her weeks with Haruhi and Renge planning the wedding. When she wasn't planning the wedding, she spent time with her brothers or her son. Emmett spent his time sight seeing around Japan. When the two happen to bump into each other, which was often since they did live in the same house, they would greet each other and keep going their own way.

Sama felt like she and Emmett had become strangers. She avoided Kaoru as well. The other Host Club members still didn't know that she and Emmett were no longer engaged. Sama couldn't decide when to tell them. She didn't want to make a big deal about it. She, also, didn't want Kaoru to think it was his fault for their break up.

Today, mid-November, Haruhi and Sama were filling out the guest list and invites at Tamaki's house. Renege had to go to a fashion show in Milan. Sama never knew how much writing it took to write invites. Haruhi had a long list of people, most of them were people Tamaki's family knew, and she was trying to place them at different tables.

"Do you want to be sitting with the rest of the hosts?" Haruhi asked as she eyed the table diagram. The dinner would take place in a fancy restaurant. It was a western style and served all western food. Tamaki had said that he loved the restaurant, so Haruhi decided to have the dinner there.

"I don't mind. My mom and dad would like to be next to each other. You can put Sam, Seth and Steve together too. Ivan has to be with me," she replied. Haruhi nodded and started to mark up the paper.

She paused. "It's too bad that Emmett can't be there for the wedding." Sama remained silent. She was debating whether to tell Haruhi the truth. Sama sighed and stopped her writing. Haruhi was contemplating the seating chart.

"Haruhi, there's something you should know," she began. The brunette looked up at her quizzically. Sama twisted her hands and smiled nervously.

"Emmett and I are no longer engaged. W-we broke it off," she explained in a whisper. Haruhi stared in shock at her. She looked at Sama as if to see if she was joking. Sama averted her gaze to her lap.

Haruhi frowned. "What happened? You two seemed so...so in love when I met him."

"I don't know. I think I started to fall in love with someone else. Emmett, he saw it. It's not fair to him, so we're no longer together," Sama explained, slowly. Understanding dawned on Haruhi's face.

"You and Kaoru. You still love him and you're confused," she stated. Sama nodded; she could feel tears stinger the corners of her eyes, but held them in. It still hurt to see Emmett day by day and know that they were no longer together.

"I-my mother told me that I need to think. She said that I should spend time with friends and not worry about them for a while. I-I hate that I hurt two men I care about. If only.." she trailed off. Sama had a faraway look. Haruhi kept silent as Sama was thinking.

Before Sama had come back home, she had imagined herself starting a life with Emmett. They would get married and maybe have a child in two years time. She always wanted to give Ivan the father figure he deserved. Yet, seeing Kaoru made her inner high school girl come back out. Sometime later, those high school feelings changed into her true feelings. Sama wanted to deny her attraction to him because she felt she was betraying Emmett.

"I think your mom was right," Haruhi said. Sama snapped out of her daze. Haruhi was staring at the seating chart, pen in hand. She glanced up at the woman across from her. Haruhi smiled slightly. Even though Sama had been gone for so long, Haruhi still considered her a close friend, almost like a sister.

"Your head isn't clear right now. You feel guilty about hurting Emmett, so your mind is wrapped around him. If you let yourself relax, you'll have a clear mind to decide what you truly feel. Even if you end up choosing one over the other, they'll forgive you because they care. The way Emmett looks at you is with pure love; I saw it the first time I met him. Kaoru still looks at you like that, even after your breakup and so many years apart.

"There's one thing I'm worried about. I don't want you to make a decision that will make you unhappy for the rest of your life. You deserve happiness too, Sama. Emmett and Kaoru would want you to be happy, even if it meant letting you go," Haruhi finished.

Sama stared at her in silence. Her mouth was half open. Haruhi went back to her seating chart. Sama closed her mouth and contemplated her words. Her mother had said something similar. The two women thought that she needed time away from the two men to clear her head. Sama took Haruhi's words to heart because she thought of her as her sister, since she only had three brothers.

Sama started to chuckle. "Where did you learn to give such good advice?" she joked. Haruhi's mouth quirked into a smile even though she didn't reply. The two women went back to their task of sending letters, writing up a seating chart, and looking over the guest list.

-:-

By a quarter past six, Sama and Haruhi were both exhausted. Sama never wanted to lick another envelope as long as she had a tongue. Haruhi didn't want to look at another seating chart. She had had to revise the chart five times because certain people couldn't be put together. The chart always came out wrong by a few people. Haruhi wanted to burn the seating chart and say hell with it. She managed to make a seating chart where everyone would be relatively happy.

The women decided to go out to eat. They had wandered the streets, looking for a nice cafe or diner. They had remained in a comfortable silence. They decided on a small cafe that was still serving brunch. Sama smiled as the waitress left with their orders.

"It's strange, really," Sama commented suddenly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. The blue-green eyed woman laughed at her look.

"I mean it's strange being here planning your wedding to Tamaki. The last time I was out with you guys was back in high school. Back then, you thought Tamaki was an idiot and childish. Yet, here you are, in love and ready to marry," she explained.

"He's still an idiot at times," Haruhi deadpanned. Both women started to giggle as their food came. It was nice to spend time without the guys. Sama and Haruhi weren't very girly, but they enjoyed having some girl time.

"So," Sama started, taking a bite out of her shepherd's pie, "are you excited? Your wedding is in a little over half a year. Thinking about kids yet?" she teased the last part.

Haruhi stopped mid-bite of her shrimp tempura. "Kids?"

"Well, I mean after people get married, they usually have kids within a year or two. Plus, we aren't getting any younger. I have Ivan, but you don't even have a child at twenty-seven. I might be pediatrician, but I know a lot about the woman's body."

Haruhi wrinkled her nose. She huffed and leaned back in her chair. "I don't really know. I mean, I have thought about having kids, but I never really thought hard enough on the topic. Having kids sounds scary," she murmured. Sama gave her a smile and patted her hand from across the table.

"It's not that bad. I had Ivan since he was four. Raising him was, and still is, the best part of my life. When you have a kid, you forget all about your troubles. Holding your own baby is a beautiful moment; not that I would know, but that's what I've heard," Sama said.

Haruhi still looked doubtful. "I've heard it's painful to, uh, well, give birth. Plus, the baby cries a lot in the beginning. I remember someone telling me they were up all hours trying to get the baby to sleep." She shuddered at the thought.

"It's part of the job," Sama informed. "Having a child is worth all the sleepless nights. I would like a child too. I have Ivan, but I-I want to experience having a child and holding him or her in my arms..."

"You will," Haruhi said firmly. Sama shook her head at her own sad thoughts.

She looked at the food saying, "Lets eat before this gets cold."

They finished their dinner and headed out into the chilly night. Sama shivered as a wind blew right through her. She made a mental note to get the warmer clothes out for Ivan. The two passed a few shops here and there. People passed by them in a hurry to get home. Sama stuffed her hands in her pockets. Haruhi pulled her jacket closer to her.

"It's getting so cold," the brunette commented. Sama hummed in agreement. They weren't heading anywhere specific. They just wanted to spend some more time together, before going back to their respective homes.

"Are you going to tell them?" Haruhi inquired.

"Tell who?" Sama pretended to play dumb, but she knew who Haruhi was referring to. Haruhi glanced at her from the side of her vision.

"Are you going to tell the others about your engagement?" she clarified even though she knew she didn't have to.

Sama sighed. "I'll have to sooner or later. They'll find out even if I don't. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it."

"Just tell them the truth. Tamaki might question you to no end, but the others will respect your privacy," Haruhi assured. Sama rolled her eyes at the mention of the eccentric blond.

"I'm afraid of how Tamaki will react. He'll probably make a scene of the whole thing," she muttered. Haruhi snorted at her comment. Silence fell again. The ringing of a phone broke the calm. Haruhi grumbled as she fished her cell phone out of her bag.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Where are you?! Why aren't you and Sama here?!" Tamaki cried from the other end. Haruhi pulled the earpiece away from her. Sama could hear his shouting and bit her lip from laughing.

Haruhi gave Sama a dirty look, knowing she was laughing at her on the inside. "Tamaki, I'm with Sama. We went out to eat. I'll be home in a few minutes," she stated, calmly. Tamaki kept shouting; Haruhi shook her head.

"Stop yelling; I'll see you at home," she said and firmly snapped her phone shut. Sama chuckled loudly as Haruhi's phone rang again. She shook her head, exasperated. She put her phone on silent before throwing it back into her bag.

"He'll be leaving you messages. If you don't go home, he'll probably call the police to find you," Sama joked. A dark look passed over Haruhi's face.

"He did do that once," she growled, remembering the incident. Haruhi started to walk briskly. Sama had to run after her to catch up.

"I'll call you later," Sama called as she stopped trying to stay on her heels. Haruhi waved before running down the sidewalk and disappearing from view. Sama shook her head at the thought of Tamaki calling the police to find a "missing" Haruhi.

_He would do that _she thought. She laughed to herself before turning down a side street. Sama smiled at the day she had had. It was nice to spend time with Haruhi alone. She felt relaxed and light for once. Maybe she should spend time with her more often.

"I need to relax and not think about them," Sama whispered out loud. Maybe Haruhi and her mother had the right idea. Sama decided she would spend time with Ivan tomorrow, since he had the day off. She walked home with a slight bounce in her step at the thought of having a worry free and drama free month.

* * *

**So, some friendship development. I love Haruhi; I just want to hug her all the time xD**

**Okay, the next chapter will skip to December, around the holidays. I just can't think of anything for the month of November...**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	15. Chapter 15: A Silent Agreement

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Well, I never thought this story would get to chapter 15. So, I believe that the story will be about almost thirty chapters long. It depends on how I feel. If anyone thinks it's going too slow, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Silent Agreement  
**

"Sama?" Sam waved his hand in front of her face. Sama's eyes were glazed over. A pen was in her hand and positioned to write on the piece of paper she had out.

"Earth to Sama!" he shouted a little louder. Still the woman didn't seem to hear him. Sam looked closer and thought he saw some drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Sama, Ivan just ran across the street without looking both ways," he said, calmly.

Sama jumped and quickly got up from her seat. "Where is he!" She looked around and then blinked, realizing that Sam had been kidding. She sat back down and glared at her twin.

"Not funny, Sam," she grumbled and went back to her paper. He just chuckled and sat next to her at the table. He glanced over at the list she was making.

"You still haven't done your Christmas shopping?" he inquired. Sama rolled her eyes and ignored him as she tried to think of a good present for Tamaki.

"What do you get a guy who has everything he could ask for?" she asked out loud. Sam snorted as he observed her list.

He tapped his finger on the table while saying, "Well, you could get him a book. I bet one on how to not be an airhead isn't in his library. Or just give him an IOU."

"Be serious," she huffed. "I need to finish this list and Tamaki is the only one left. I'm tempted to get him a muzzle so he won't talk as much. Even better, a restraining order so he can't hug me all the time."

Sam chuckled. "Look who's being serious. What did you get me?" He tried to lift the corner of the paper up to look at the second list she had made. Sama quickly pinched his hand.

"Buzz off. I haven't gotten you anything, yet. I'm just making a list of things. Did you look at the list I made for Ivan?"

"Yeah," he mumbled while rubbing his hand. "That list is long. What kind of child needs all those toys?"

Sama smiled. "I'm not going to get them all for him. It's just a list of things you can pick from. Anyways, you're not very helpful, so I'm going to go out for a walk. Maybe I'll get an idea."

Sama stood up and folded her list and shoved it into her bag. She grabbed her coat hanging on the chair and hurried out. Sam shook his head and wondered if she would get any shopping done. He really wanted the new pro-camera package he saw on her list under his name.

Sama shivered as the frigid air hit her face. She hated winter because it was so cold. She liked the snow, though. Sama walked briskly down the street and headed to her favorite cafe. It was located a few blocks away from Ouran. The cafe had an old fashion feel to it and smelled of gingerbread cookies this time of year.

Sama made it to the cafe with only a red nose. She quickly went in and ordered a hot chocolate and a large velvet cake cookie. She sat down in her favorite spot by the window; it had a real fireplace in front of it too. The corner was private and quietly tucked away from the other people.

_Now this is the life _she thought to herself. Sama took a sip of her coco and pulled out her list. She stared at the list while trying to come up with something for Tamaki.

An hour passed and she still had nothing. She had finished her cookie and drink. Sama sighed and debated on Sam's suggestion of an IOU. Her phone suddenly went off; startling the woman. Sama reached into her bag and glanced at the screen; Haruhi.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Tamaki screamed on the other end. Sama pulled the phone away from her ear. She stared at it as Tamaki kept yelling. Sama breathed in - she could feel a headache forming - and breathed out before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Tamaki, please calm down and stop yelling. Now, what are you talking about?" she ordered. There was a silence at the end of the line. She could hear him breathing loudly as if he was out of breath.

"You're no longer engaged to Emmett. When did this happen and why?! What did he do to you?! Why didn't you tell-"

"Hold on! How do you know this?!" she shouted. Some customers glanced at her. Sama ignored them as her expression turned from serene to angry.

"I-well, uh, you were acting strange so I had Kyoya look into it. He found out about your thing with E-Emmett from Sam and well...he t-told me?" Tamaki squeaked. His voice had gotten smaller and quieter as he kept talking.

Sama's nostrils flared. "Why the hell can't you stay out of my business! I was going to tell you all later! Who else knows?!" One of the waiters came over to her.

"Miss, could you please lower your voice or please leave," he said. Sama growled and grabbed her things. She stormed out of the cafe while holding the phone to her ear.

"I-I-I-" Tamaki couldn't form a complete sentence. There was some shouting and then the phone was muffled. Sama rushed across the street to a nearby park. She was so angry she didn't feel the cold.

"Sammy-chan, please don't be angry at Tama-chan! He just wanted to make sure you're okay," Hunny said. Sama groaned as she heard the phone being shuffled again.

"If you had told us beforehand, Tamaki wouldn't have needed me to find out some information," Kyoya stated, calmly.

Sama hissed, "I don't give a crap about why you did it. I'm furious that you guys have to look in my life, even now that I'm a grown adult. Now, tell Tamaki that he's not getting anything for Christmas and that I don't want to talk about this." Sama hung up before he could answer.

"Stupid Tamaki!" she grumbled.

* * *

"Samantha, can we talk?" Sama stopped in her tracks. She was headed to her room when Emmett stepped in front of her. Tomorrow was Christmas and the Frost household was getting busy for the Christmas party for her father's business friends tonight.

Sama planned on being out during the Holiday party since it wasn't anything for her or her family. Tamaki had actually planned a small Christmas Eve party; he had Haruhi ask Sama to come for he was still afraid of her.

"Sure," she said, uncertainly. She led him to her room and shut the door. Sama was a little worried to talk to Emmett. He had only spoken a few words to her for almost two months. Sama knew he needed space to think, but their argument from Halloween kept popping back in her head.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, still standing. Emmett had his back to her as he seemed to be staring out her window. He turned to her; his blue eyes stormy with different emotions that she couldn't quite point out.

He walked over to her. Sama stepped back as he came a little too close for her comfort zone. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along the curve. Sama felt her breath hitch.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting for the past months. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. We've been together for so many years, and yet, I didn't listen to you. I just want you to know that I still love you," he admitted.

Emmett pulled away and smiled before reaching behind her and opening the door. Sama stepped away to let him through. She blinked as he disappeared down the stairs. Her cheek still tingled from where he had touched her.

"Emmett!" Sama called out. She raced down the stairs. Emmet stopped in his tracks, coat in hand. He was about to head out to find a place for some peace while the party went on. Sama chewed on her lip, wondering if she was doing the right thing or not.

"Would you like to come to the party Tamaki is having? It will only be the Host Club members, Sam, Renge and Ivan," Sama offered.

Emmet stayed still. He slowly turned toward her and smiled. "I would love to come." Sama felt her heart skip a little faster at the genuine smile he gave.

"Um, I'll have to get the gifts and Ivan is already with Sam over to Tamaki's."

"Do you need help?" Sama nodded and he followed her back to her room. The two quickly got everything and headed to the car. Sama's father had gotten her a new car since she didn't have her own. Let's just say her brothers were very envious of her right now.

The two rode in silence. Sama wondered when they would be able to talk like they normally did. She wanted Emmett to act like how he did before this whole mess. Yet, she knew it would take time before that happened.

As they drove up to Tamaki's house Emmett commented, "I still can't get use to how big his house is. It's so large it's almost gaudy, in a tasteful way."

Sama snorted as she parked the car. "That's Tamaki for you. Always into the big, showy things that actually look really nice."

Emmett grabbed most of Sama's gifts. Sama knocked on the door and a maid opened it. She gestured for them to follow. Sama could hear laughter and shouts coming from the living room. She smiled as she heard Tamaki yelling something. The two stepped into the room and everything went quiet.

Sama blinked as everyone stared at them. "What? I come to a party and that's how you treat me?" Ivan poked out from under the large christmas tree and ran toward her.

"Mommy, I got so much stuff from Uncle Tamaki! He even said I could get a motorcycle!" he exclaimed. Sama glared at the blond and patted her son on the head.

"Maybe when you're older, Ivan. Until then, I'm sure Tamaki will get you a nice and _safe _bike," she demanded more than said. Ivan pouted, but lit up when he saw the gifts Emmett was holding. Haruhi came over and helped him put them under the tree.

"Sama, I'm soo sorry!" Tamaki wailed. She found herself in a death like hold. He was crying and apologizing. Sama looked around exasperatedly, but no one went to help her. She tugged him off her and crossed her arms.

"Next time don't try and pry into other people's problems," she ordered. Tamaki nodded eagerly; Sama imagined him being a dog and laughed. Soon, the party went back to it's usual mood. Sama sat with Haruhi and Renge; the three women were drinking eggnog and talking.

Renge asked, nervously, "So are you and Emmett back together?" Sama paused mid-sip of her drink. Her eyes gravitated toward the group of men on the other side. They were all laughing and sharing jokes; even Kyoya smiled a bit.

"We're not back together, but I think we're getting better. He apologized today and I want to try and rebuild the relationship we had. Not the romantic one, but just being able to talk to one another and be relaxed," she answered.

"What about Kaoru?" Haruhi inquired. Sama stared at the back of the auburn man's head. As if feeling her eyes, he turned to them and smiled. Sama smiled back and gave a small wave before averting her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I-I just want to get to the New Year before I have to worry about my love life," she confessed. The three women switched topics after a while.

Kaoru turned back to the group and smiled as Sam told another story about seeing his old bandmates. He excused himself to get another cup of eggnog. He concluded that someone, most likely Hunny, spiked the eggnog with something extra. Good thing Ivan hated the stuff and only drank hot chocolate or Sama would have had a fit.

He poured himself another glass and felt someone come over to him. He looked up and was surprised to see Emmett. The blond man was smiling at something Hikaru said. The two men parted ways and Emmett came over to the table.

"Nice party," he said. Kaoru nodded mutely. He didn't dislike Emmett; he actually thought he was a decent guy. He just didn't like the fact that he was so close to Sama. When he had heard about their break up from a hysterical Tamaki, he felt happy even though he should have felt bad for them.

"Tamaki likes to throw parties that everyone enjoys. Although, if we keep drinking the eggnog I think we'll all be having too much fun," Kaoru joked. Emmett chuckled as he refilled his glass. There was a silence as the two seemed to stare at each other. Finally, Emmett chuckled.

"I can see why she loves you still," he commented. Kaoru didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. Emmett nodded at Kaoru and looked behind his back at the group. The other men were sitting, now, and Tamaki seemed to be telling a story. The three women had joined and were sitting in the circle they formed. Ivan sat on Sama's lap as he listened, fascinated.

"I like you, Kaoru, but I'm not going to let you win without a fight. I still love Sama very much, so I won't lose. I hope you know that," he said seriously. Kaoru narrowed his golden eyes and a small smile formed on his face.

"I don't plan on losing either. I lost her once for so many years, and I'm not losing her again. I like you too Emmett, but when it comes to Sama, I don't like you." Kaoru's eyes gleamed as they stared each other down.

A silent agreement had been made. Both men were going to fight to get her, even if Sama didn't like it. Emmett only had two months before he had to return home for work. He planned on winning Sama's heart back within that time. Kaoru had made up his mind that he wanted Sama to stay with him. He wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life.

Kaoru turned toward the group. He took a sip of his drink, and said into the cup, "Merry Christmas." Emmett watched as he rejoined the group. Kaoru sat next to his brother. A smile made its way onto his face.

His blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "_Frohe Weihnachten."_

* * *

_Words to know:_

_Frohe Weihnachten - Merry Christmas_

**Sorry for the late update. I have so many projects it's not funny. So, I might start updating slower because the school year is ending which means papers, projects and final exams. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Next one will be on New Years.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Year

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Important note: So this is usually the time I take a few months off and don't write anything, but I've decided I'd change that. I will still post chapters, but the updates will only be about one or two a month. It depends on how much work I have at my summer job, reading assignment, college essays, and if I'm going anywhere this summer. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs. I don't own any songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A New Year**

Sama sighed in annoyance. She had been trying to read a book, but Emmett kept popping up and asking her questions. They were mainly on if she was comfortable or needed anything. She appreciated it, but after awhile, she wanted to smack him on the head and tell him to leave her alone.

She knew he was trying to win her over. He was trying to show that he was sorry. Yet, Emmett was being annoying and Sama was ready to scream.

Emmett stuck his head in the living room and flashed her a smile. "Samantha, do you-"

"Emmett, please just leave me alone!" she shouted. Sama glared at him from her place on the living room couch. Emmett held his hands up in a don't-kill-me way and backed out slowly. He gave her a grin and Sama rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered as she went back to her book.

Sama enjoyed curling up with a book when it was cold and snowy out. The last day of December had appeared out of nowhere for her. Tamaki was having a New Year's Eve party at the school. When midnight came they would light the whole school in blinding lights and throw confetti, or so he told her.

Sama's whole family decided to go because it was something different. Ivan couldn't wait and wanted to stay up late. Sama had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stay up for very long. Ivan had a tendency to fall asleep during movies if they went past ten. The other Host Club members would be present as well. Kyoya and Renge would be going together; Sama often wondered if they were dating or not. Renge always said they were just friends and that she was no longer interested in him.

"Sama?"

"What?!" she burst out. Sam stared at her and backed up before leaving the room. The dark haired woman sighed and slammed her book closed. It seemed she wouldn't have any peace, so she might as well get ready for the party. Glancing at the clock, she had a good two hours before the party was supposed to start.

Sama walked out of the living room and went to her room. She dressed in a lavender turtleneck and heavy, black jeans. She pulled on her winter boots and put on a brown, fur lined vest. Tamaki had said it wasn't a formal party, so Sama dressed comfortably and warm.

"Mommy?" Ivan called. He peeked into her room and smiled. Sama gestured for him to sit on the bed as she placed her other clothes back in the draw. Ivan clambered onto the bed. He was dressed in a grey hoodie, black sweats, and boots.

"Can I really stay up until midnight?"

Sama chuckled at his excitement. "Of course you can. As long as you can stay awake." She gently flicked his nose. Ivan pouted and pawed at it.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to stay awake all night," he assured. Sama shook her head and stood up. She lifted him up and threw him over her back. Ivan laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Well, we should find Uncle Sam and Emmett. I think I scared them a little," she said. Ivan nodded in agreement. Sama closed her door and made her way down the stairs. Ivan buried his face in her hair and sighed.

"Mommy, do you ever think you'll get married and I'll have a daddy?" he inquired. Sama paused at the foot of the stairs. She was a little shocked at the sudden question.

"Well," she started, "I think that someday I will find someone I love and marry him."

Ivan nodded sagely from her back. "Do you love Uncle Emmett and Uncle Kaoru like that?"

"Now where did you get that idea?" she asked. Ivan toyed with her hair.

"Uncle Emmett always has this funny look on his face when he looks at you. Uncle Kaoru does too. Aunt Haruhi says that when a person loves another person like that, they always have a funny look when they see them," the redhead explained.

Sama sighed and smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'm not sure, Ivan. I'm at a loss when it comes to those two.'

Sama opened the door and grinned when she saw Emmett and Sam playing cards. Both men looked up and smiled when they saw the two.

"Time to go?' Emmett questioned. Sam started to put the cards back and Emmett came over to them. He ruffled Ivan's hair and laughed when the boy stuck his tongue out.

"I'll meet you two outside," Sama said. She left the kitchen to get Ivan's coat. She placed the boy on the ground and bundled him up. By the time Ivan had on his hat, scarf, gloves and coat, he looked like a stuffed turkey.

"Mommy, I can't move," he protested. Sama patted his head and put on her own coat and gloves. Sam and Emmett made their way to the front. They had their things ready. The four bundled into the car. Sam drove slowly through the blizzard like snow.

They made it to the school and hurried to the entrance. Sama sighed in relief when they were let into the warm ballroom. Tables were set up with food, a giant stage was set up with a band and a large t.v. hung over it. There were students, parents and waiters milling around. A waitress took their coats.

"How does he manage to get a band and caterers to show up in a near blizzard?" Emmett asked in awe. Sam chuckled at the surprised face he had.

"I promised Tamaki that I would, somehow, get my old band back together to play some songs," Sam admitted. Sama raised an eyebrow at the news. She looked around for the band members, but didn't see any of them.

"Mommy, I wanna go see my friends," Ivan said.

Sama leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Have fun, but make sure you eat some food." Ivan nodded and ran off.

"I think I'm going to get a drink. My face is still frozen," Emmett joked. Sama waved as he left. Sam inched away from her, trying to sneak off.

"Don't even think of leaving," Sama ordered. Sam laughed nervously as she glared at him.

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Now, don't be mad. I promised the guys that I would leave it as a surprise. They were really excited to hear that you came back."

"Don't kill our singer now," a rough voice teased. Sama spun around and came face to face with some familiar looking men.

"Rei!" Sama grinned as she recognized the familiar buzz cut. He laughed and gave her a hug. Sama pulled away and observed the other two men.

One man had long blond hair in a low ponytail. He had a scruffy beard and green-brown eyes. His skin was tanned from a lot of sun. The other man was deathly pale. His brown hair was cut short and messy. The brown eyes stood out the most against the pale skin. Both men wore black pants, white dress shirts, and black leather jackets.

"Hiro and Yuki?" she asked, uncertainly. The brown haired man smiled in response. The blond crossed his arms and snorted.

"Who else could it be?" the blond asked, sarcasm laced his voice. Rei smacked him and rolled his eyes.

"Ignore Yuki. He's just grumpy that he had to leave his bachelor pad and come in this weather," Rei explained. Sama nodded and smiled at the two.

"It's nice to see you again, Sama," Hiro said.

"Nice to see you too, Hiro. Although, weren't you a redhead back when I met you?" she asked. Sam laughed as Hiro looked away awkwardly. Rei chuckled and patted the man's back.

Yuki grunted, "He dyed it 'cause it doesn't look professional when a Chem professor has unnaturally bright red hair and a tattoo."

"Chem professor?" Sama had never pegged him for being a teacher. Hiro shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sama turned to Yuki. "So, what are you doing?" Yuki actually cracked a smile and uncrossed his arms. Sam snorted and threw an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"This bum, owns a few hotels. All he does is sit on his ass, sleep, eat, and play words with friends all day," he answered for the blond.

"You're just jealous that I'm successful in what I do. Plus, I get all the liquor I want," Yuki butted. Hiro looked at his cousin crossly.

"You're not supposed to drink all day. You'll kill your liver," he scolded. Yuki just ignored him as he grabbed a wine glass from a passing waiter.

Sama shook her head and smiled. It felt like old times. She hadn't seen the band back together since she came back. Sam looked like he was having fun as the men joked and laughed with one another. All the men had taken different paths in life, but they hadn't changed a lot. Sure they looked older, but they still had the same personalities.

"So, anyone else married besides Rei?" Sama asked. The two men blanched and looked away. Sam roared with laughter at the looks.

Rei grinned. "Hiro has a steady girlfriend of a year and a half. He's thinking of proposing, but he's too chicken. Yuki likes being a player."

"Yuki a player? I expected that from you, not him," she confessed.

Rei nodded, then a strange look passed his face. "Hey, I wasn't a player back then!"

"Sure you weren't. You just hit on my sister the first time you met her," Sam said dryly. Rei frowned as they laughed at the wounded look he gave them.

"I only flirted with girls I thought were hot. Anyways, I'm a married man," he protested. Sama patted his back sympathetically. The five people chatted for a little longer when Hiro glanced at his watch. He sighed and looked at the other members.

"Time to perform," he said. They nodded and said their goodbyes to Sama. She waved as the men went to the stage. She stood by herself for a bit until Kaoru came over,

"Had fun?" Kaoru asked. Sama smiled as he handed her a hot chocolate. She accepted the drink and took a sip.

"It's been a long time. I almost forgot how much fun they were. Remember when Rei made you jealous with his antics?" Sama grinned as a dark look passed over Kaoru's face.

"As if I could forget. He knew exactly what he was doing. Plus, Tamaki nearly killed Yuki for flirting with Haruhi. I think that was one of the few times Tamaki was ready to commit murder," Kaoru mumbled.

Sama chuckled and drank the rest of her cocoa. She had unconsciously leaned closer to him. The two stood in silence as they watched the band get ready to play. Tamaki was up on stage smiling and talking to the people.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. This year we have Midnight Screaming Void playing for us. The band may have retired, but they still have a lot of talent in them!" he cried. The crowed cheered.

"He seems to be enjoying this," Sama commented.

Kaoru nodded. "He's been looking forward to the party for a while. I think it's because we're all together now."

Sama smiled as she watched her brother and his friends play. Everyone cheered, danced, and sang along. After a few of their own songs, the group started to play old favorites. Sam flashed her a grin and quieted the people down.

"So, my little sis has finally come home. I think she deserves her second favorite song to be sung because I'm not singing Call Me Maybe. This is for you Samantha!" he shouted into the mike.

Sama made a face as the band started to strum a familiar tune. She laughed as the words to _Island in the Sun_ by Weezer drifted through the speakers. Kaoru grinned as her cheeks flushed and people clapped and stared at her. Holding out his hand he gestured for her to dance. Sama shook her head, but Kaoru took her arm and pulled her into the circle of people. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on, have fun," he encouraged. Sama gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two started to sway to the song. Other people started to dance. Children danced in circles and laughed as parents pulled them together. Sama saw Tamaki and Haruhi dancing together and seemed to be in their own world.

"I'm going to kill Sam later," she murmured. Kaoru grinned and shook his head.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. "Maybe later, though." She missed the glare Emmett was sending toward Kaoru's head as he ate a piece of cake.

-:-

"Five minutes before midnight!" Tamaki informed. The people cheered. Sama chuckled as she stroked Ivan's hair. The boy had fallen asleep after eleven. She had to give him props for staying up so late. Sama was sitting on one of the many couches facing the courtyard. The snow had let up; there was a lot on the ground, though.

"Reminds me of home," Emmett commented. He sat down next to her and smiled. Sama gave him a tired smile. She yawned and tried to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Long night. I remember being able to stay up until three. I guess I'm getting old," she joked.

Emmett nodded knowingly. "Before, all you did was work. Plus, you lived off of coffee most nights."

"Four minutes."

"I could use some coffee now. Maybe one with a triple shot," she half joked. Ivan snuggled in her lap and buried his face into her shirt.

Emmett mussed the sleeping boy's hair. Sama leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "He's a good kid. I sometimes wonder if I'm doing the right thing." Emmett waited for her to keep talking.

"He sometimes asks if I'll get married so he can have a father. At those times, I don't know what to say," she confessed.

"He would have had a father if I hadn't waited so long to marry you. In a way, it's my fault for putting the wedding off," he admitted.

Sama laughed dryly. "It's both our faults. We were so busy with our lives that we forgot about each other. Maybe life will give us a second chance to find the right happiness."

Emmett looked out the window in thought. Sama stroked Ivan's hair absentmindedly. Tamaki paused in his running around to look at the two. They seemed lost and yet looked as if they were trying to find what they lost. He smiled and went over to them.

"Hey, Sama, you want me to put Ivan in a quiet room?" he inquired. Sama blinked and nodded slowly. She gave Emmett a goodbye look. She got up and carried Ivan while following Tamaki out of the ballroom and past many of the classes. She smiled as they passed the music room.

"It's been so long since I've been in the music room," she mumbled. Tamaki nodded and seemed to be lost in memories. They made it to the headmaster's office. There was a comfortable couch with a pillow and blanket. Sama quirked an eyebrow at the sight.

Tamaki laughed and rubbed his head. "I sometimes take a nap during the day." Sama chuckled and went over to the couch. She sat Ivan down and tucked him under the blanket. The boy grumbled and rolled over; his face in the pillow.

"Are you coming back?"

Sama paused and stared down at the sleeping child. "No, I'll stay with him."

Tamaki smiled as he heard the love in her words. "I can't wait to be like that."

"Like what?" She looked up at him in confusion. It was too dark for her to make out his features.

"To care for my child. You want to stay with Ivan because you worry about his well being. The way you talk, look and care for him shows love," he elaborated.

Sama smiled faintly. "Having a child does that to you. I'm sure you and Haruhi will have adorable babies." Tamaki flushed at the thought of little Haruhi look alikes running around the mansion. He started to drool and had stars in his eyes.

"Tamaki, I think it's almost time to light the school," Sama reminded. The blond snapped out of his daydream and quickly glanced at his watch.

"Gah, thirty seconds left!" he cried and ran out. Sama thought she saw a cloud of dust in his wake. Sama watched as the clock ticked slowly down. She smiled at the view she had of the courtyard and tower.

_Five_

The door to the headmaster's office opened. Sama hummed as she brushed Ivan's hair from his face and planted another kiss on his forehead.

_Four_

Silent footsteps made their way across the plush carpet. Tamaki made his way out in the freezing wind. Haruhi waited in the doorway of the balcony with a hot cup of cocoa for him.

_Three_

The person stopped behind the couch. Sam looked around for his sister, but didn't see her. His friends tried to reassure him that she was alright.

_Two_

Sama felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. Tamaki readied the plug to light up the building. Renge grabbed Kyoya by the arm and pulled him closer.

_One_

Sama looked up and was met with a pair of warm lips. Her eyes widened. Tamaki lit the lights. The whole courtyard and buildings were lined in bright, white lights. Renge kissed Kyoya rather passionately. Tamaki ran back inside and received his New Year's kiss from Haruhi.

The person pulled away and smiled at the light blush on Sama's face. The lights from outside created a rather dark shadow over the room and covering most of the person's face. Sama stared up into familiar colored eyes. The person leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

**Suspense! Can ya'll guess who it was? I'll let you all know next chapter ;3 (Which might be a wait since I'm kind of busy with last minute school stuff).**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b **


	17. Chapter 17: January Baby

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Heyo, everyone. So, I'm still alive, but working my butt off with summer work for AP classes, college essays, reading lists and my job. I'm visiting colleges and doing interviews, great stuff. My life is sooo much fun right now X_X**

**Anyways, I hope you all don't mind the slow posting. I'm trying really hard to get new chapters out for all my stories. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: January Baby**

The first week of January brought snow, a lot of it. Sama ended up shoveling, building snowmen, and having snowball fights with Ivan, and her brothers. Tamaki had started to freak out over the wedding details when Haruhi told him she still hadn't found a dress for her, Renge, or Sama. With him being distracted, Sama had more time to herself.

Emmett sported a nice black eye, courtesy of Sama. Kaoru, also, sported a shinier from the dark haired woman. Both men had received it at the New Year's party. After Kaoru's New Year's surprise kiss, Sama had blanked out. She punched him on reflex and got in a good shot of his right eye.

Sama knew that there was something going on between him and Emmett. She could feel the tension when they were near each other. She had also noticed that they had become more forward with her; almost possessive like. Sama had gotten the information out of Kaoru. The encounter went a little like this...

_[Flashback]_

_Sama's mind went into overdrive. On reflex, she quickly pulled away and punched him in the face. Her fist throbbed as she made contact and there was a muffled shout of pain. Ivan didn't stir from his sleep._

"_What the fuck!" Sama scrambled over to Kaoru and helped him up._

"_I-I'm so sorry. Don't do surprise attacks on me. I don't take them well," she explained while pushing him outside. Kaoru covered his eye and winced as he felt it._

_Kaoru frowned. "I think I'm going to have a black eye tomorrow." Sama smiled and tried not to snicker. The look he gave her told her she wasn't doing a good job._

"_Well, why did you do that?" she asked, still laughing._

_Kaoru rubbed his eye. "It's tradition to kiss someone when midnight comes around." He grinned at her. Sama rolled her eyes, but smiled back._

"_So, you came to find me? Why not kiss someone that was actually close to you?"_

_Kaoru chuckled and said, "I don't think kissing a stranger would be fun. Plus, it gave me a chance to kiss you." Sama's smile dropped and she turned away._

"_You should just go after someone else. I-I'm not good for you," she whispered. _

_Kaoru huffed and muttered, "You let Emmett kiss you." Sama whirled around and glared at him. Kaoru swallowed nervously at the dark look she gave him._

"_What is it between you and Emmett? All week, you two have been at each other. You might not think I notice, but I do. What's going on?" She stepped toward him and gave him a hard look. Kaoru backed up as she kept coming forward. He had almost forgotten how scary she could be when she got mad, almost._

_Trying to calm her down, he replied, "Emmett and I are just being guys. We-well we kind of had an agreement when it came to you..." His voice trailed off as Sama clenched her teeth._

"_What kind of agreement?" she pressed, hissing._

"_Um, nothing y-you need to worry about," he said. Sama growled and stepped into his personal space. Her face was inches from his; she had to stand on her toes to make eye contact. _

"_You better tell me now, Kaoru Hitachiin, or you have better start praying I don't kill you," she threatened. Kaoru tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. _

"_We were going to fight for you, kind of," he said, quickly. Sama's eyes darkened and she stepped back. Grounding her teeth, she stalked back into the room Ivan was in. She carefully lifted him up and stormed out. Kaoru ran after her as she passed him. He could feel the anger radiating from her._

"_S-Sama, please, don't be-"_

"_Talk to me and I'll punch you in the other eye," she warned. Kaoru clamped his mouth shut. They went back to the ballroom. Sam came up to them and was about to say something, but Sama pushed Ivan into his arms._

"_Hold him. Where's Emmett?"_

_Sam looked at Kaoru. "Uh, over talking to Haruhi and Tamaki. Why what's wrong?" Sama ignored the question and headed over to where she spotted the couple. They were near the stage. Emmett had his back to her and seemed to be telling a story._

_Sama walked up to them and tapped him on the shoulder. Emmett turned and smiled when he saw her. Sama smiled sweetly back, before slamming her fist into his face. Emmett stumbled back into Tamaki._

"_Sama, what's going on?" Haruhi asked in surprise. Sama smiled and gave Emmett a glare. Kaoru had rushed over and surveyed the scene._

"_Ask, Kaoru. I'm sure he knows the answer. I'm taking Ivan home," she answered. She walked over to an open mouthed Sam. Taking her child, she headed to get their coats._

_Seth and Sam eyed the two injured men while Steve watched his sister storm out. He glanced back at the damage she caused and whistled low._

"_We have one scary sister," he commented. Seth and Sam nodded in agreement._

_[End Flashback]_

-:-

Sama sighed as she came in the house. Ivan, Seth, Sam, and Steve followed closely behind her. They were all covered in a fluffy layer of snow. Another fun day out rolling around in the snow. They had managed to make a small snowman family, which consisted of a mom, dad, and a baby.

"That was super fun! I wanna do it again," Ivan exclaimed. Sama chuckled as she pulled off her hood. It seemed that Ivan wasn't sick of snow even though they had had it for two weeks. Sama and the other adults were starting to get tired of the white fluffiness. The men disliked shoveling the driveway or their cars everyday.

Seth ruffled the boy's hair. "Maybe next week, sport. I have to go to work tomorrow." Seth had taken a few weeks off, but he was needed back in the office soon. Steve shook the snow from his coat like a dog.

"Steve, really?" Sama glared. The older brother grinned in response. They made a messy pile of wet coats and boots in the hall. The maid would take care of it later.

Sam headed to the kitchen and called over his shoulder, "Would anyone like hot chocolate?" There were a chorus of wants that followed him to the cookie smelling kitchen.

"Cookies!" Ivan cried. He ran over to the freshly made chocolate chip cookies and took one. He nearly burned his hands, but managed to place it on a plate. Emmett smiled at his enthusiasm.

Steve snickered at the black eye. "Nice eye." Emmett rolled his eyes and gave him the middle finger while Ivan wasn't looking. Sama gave him a cross look.

"Ivan, why don't you go upstairs to take a bath," she suggested. The boy nodded and took a plate of cookies to his room. Seth chuckled as he disappeared. All three brothers gave her an amused look.

"What?"

Sam shook his head and said, "That child already knows some bad words. I don't think his innocence is being protected very well."

Sama looked appalled. "And where did he learn these so called bad words?" Sam and Emmett shared a look.

"You may think he doesn't pay attention, but Ivan is very perceptive," Seth answered. Sama gave him a withering look.

"He said he doesn't use those words because he knows you would have a heart attack," Steve assured. Sama grabbed a cookie and briskly walked out of the kitchen. She took out her cell and dialed Haruhi's number.

"H-Hello?"a breathless Haruhi answered. Sama frowned and took a bite out of her cookie.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" she inquired.

There was a pause and then something fell. She could hear some swearing. "I-I have to call you back." The phone clicked and Sama looked at the screen. Haruhi had hung up without waiting for a reply.

"How strange," she mumbled to herself.

"Mommy?" Ivan stood at the foot of the stairs. His hair dripping wet from his bath.

Sama smiled. "What's up?"

"Can we play a game?" he asked. Sama smiled and lifted him up. Ivan laughed and hugged his mother.

"What game do you want to play?"

* * *

Two days passed and Sama was starting to worry. Haruhi hadn't called her back. Tamaki had though. He sounded frantic on the phone. Haruhi wasn't talking to him and seemed to be out all the time. Sama decided she would go and visit the woman.

Sama got her coat on and went to the kitchen. Emmett was with Ivan; they were going to bake some sweets today. Opening the door she watched with amusement as her son ran around the kitchen in an apron that was too long for him. Emmett was juggling three green apples and humming a tune under his breath.

"How's it going in here?" Ivan spun around and grinned. He had a streak of flower across his nose and some on his forehead.

"We're gonna make apple pie!" he exclaimed.

Sama shook her head. "I'm going out. I'll be home in a few hours." Emmett nodded and winced when an apple fell on his foot.

"Have fun," both males said in unison. Sama waved and left. She paused wondering where she should start to look for Haruhi. According to Tamaki, she hadn't been by his family's home for the past two days. Maybe she was back at her father's place.

Sama drove quickly down the streets. Haruhi's father hadn't moved from his small apartment house since she last saw him in high school. Sama parked her car in front and stared up at the row of apartments. She quickly got out of her car and went up the stairs. Sama reached to knock on the door, when it flew open; almost clocking her in the nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear!" Ryouji apologized. Sama felt her heart settle back in her chest. The man still looked quite the same; maybe a few gray strands and wrinkles here or there. He wore casual jeans, sneakers and a warm jacket.

"Hello, Ryouji," she greeted. The older man smiled and welcomed her with a hug.

Patting her on the back, he asked, "What brings you here?"

"Is Haruhi here?" A thoughtful look passed over his face. Sama shivered slightly at the biting wind. The maroon haired man smiled after a while.

"I think she needs a friend. She's in her room," he answered. He stepped aside and let her in. Sama took off her coat and shoes. Ryouji watched as she hung her coat on the rack and left her shoes at the door.

"I'm going out for a bit. If she doesn't open the door, I give you full permission to kick it down," he said, laughing. Sama watched as he left wondering if he was serious about the last part. Sama walked tentatively across the room to the other door.

Knocking lightly on the door, Sama listened for a response. "Haruhi? It's me, Sama. Are you okay?" There was the sound of shuffling and the door slid open a crack.

"Sama, w-why are you here?" she asked. Her voice sounded hoarse and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Sama sighed in relief to see her responding. Sama pushed the door open all the way. Haruhi's hair was disheveled; sticking up at the ends. She could see dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pasty.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Concern laced her voice. Haruhi started to tear up and nearly knocked Sama over. Sama stared down at the distressed woman as she cried on her. Sama wrapped her arms around her and tried to sooth her with calming words.

After she cried for a bit, Haruhi looked up at her. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she gave a watery smile. Sama had rarely seen her cry like she did. Whatever had happened caused a lot of stress for the woman. Sama hoped that whatever it was, she could somehow make it better.

"You can tell me anything, Haruhi," Sama reassured. Haruhi chewed on her lower lip and looked down at her hands. They shook slightly.

In a voice barely above a whisper, she said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Boom, another cliffy. Don't kill me...I'm sorry again for the really long wait. See you all next chapter.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


	18. Chapter 18: Let's Talk About Sex

**Some Things Old and Some Things New**

**Thanks for all the great responses! Enjoy this update.  
**

**P.S. This chapter is more for comic relief. I think it's good to have a drama free chapter once and awhile.**

_Thoughts_

**In English**

In Japanese/regular talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC characters just my many OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Let's Talk About Sex**

"Y-you're pregnant?" Sama asked in disbelief. Haruhi nodded slowly. Sama sighed and pulled Haruhi up. She guided her to the table and sat her down. Sama went around the kitchen and made tea. She set one tea cup in front of Haruhi and sat next to her.

Taking a sip of the tea, Sama relaxed. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You're pregnant and the baby is Tamaki's?"

Haruhi looked a little insulted. "Of course the baby is Tamaki's. You think that I...well I never thought that-"

"Calm down. I just want to be sure," Sama interrupted. Haruhi sipped her tea and watched as Sama studied her critically. Sama set her teacup down. Then, she poked Haruhi in the forehead with her finger; quite hard.

"Ow!"

Sama glared at her. "Idiot, why didn't you use protection? You're a grown adult. I didn't think that you, Haruhi, of all people would forget that."

"I-I'm on birth control," she defended weakly. Sama gave her a long stare before shaking her head.

"Birth control is only about 96% effective. You should still be cautious and use a condom. I feel like I'm talking to one of my patients," Sama huffed.

Haruhi eyed her questioningly. "I thought you took care of children."

"A pediatrician sees patients from as young as a few days old to as old as twenty-one. So, I give my patients, the ones who are above sixteen, the safe sex talk," she explained.

Continuing, "Anyways, you should be glad that Tamaki wants kids. Does anyone else know?"

Haruhi nodded. "My dad. He wanted to kill Tamaki when he found out. I had to remind him that we're getting married in a few months."

"Tell Tamaki. He needs to know," Sama stated. Haruhi looked a little uneasy. Sama rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What? You weren't going to tell him? Or were you hoping he wouldn't notice you getting bigger until you looked like a Macy's Thanksgiving day balloon?" Sama asked, her voice getting a little harsh.

Haruhi looked down. "I-I'm not sure what his reaction would be. I was hoping to wait a bit before I told him..."

Sama, this time, flicked Haruhi's forehead. "The only reaction Tamaki's going to have is one of elation. The man has told me he can't wait to have children. He has this dopey expression on his face whenever he's thinking about your future children."

"What is it and your abuse to my forehead?" Haruhi cried, before frowning at her. Sama smiled and patted her on the back.

"That's what being friends with me gets you. Now tell Tamaki today. I can drive you to the house. Just tell him because waiting won't make it any better," she said, this time sounding sincere.

"Fine." Sama smiled and took Haruhi's cup. Haruhi went back to her room to dress while Sama cleaned up. She smiled to herself at the thought of Haruhi having a child. She definitely wanted to be called Auntie or, even better, be a godmother.

Haruhi came out dressed in jeans, a red sweater, coat and boots. Sama asked, "Ready?" She nodded and the two women headed out of the apartment. Haruhi locked up while Sama turned her car on to get the heat circulating.

"I hate winter," Sama muttered to herself as Haruhi got in. They drove in silence to Tamaki's house. Haruhi fidgeted with her seatbelt the whole way. Sama wanted to rip her hands off and tape them to her sides.

As they pulled up to the mansion, Haruhi became still. Sama glanced over at her, worried that she had gone into shock. Instead, she had a thoughtful look on her face. Sama parked the car right in front of the stairs, not really caring if she blocked other people.

"Well, you ready?" Sama inquired. Haruhi looked at her and nodded firmly. They got out of the car and went to the door. Before Haruhi could knock, the door flew open. Tamaki quickly engulfed her in a hug. Sama watched the scene with a small smile.

"Haruhi, my dear, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you! Please forgive me and come back home!" Tamaki pleaded. Haruhi looked slightly stunned at his sudden appearance.

Sama, laughing now, said, "She has something important to tell you. Why not let us in?"

Tamaki looked at her worriedly as he took them into his home. He seemed to be checking Haruhi for any scratches or marks. Haruhi still seemed in a daze. Sama sighed and took them both my the arm. She pushed them into a study and smiled.

"I'll be out here if you need me," she said and closed the door. Sama started to pace the floor while resisting the temptation of peeking. After a few minutes, she heard a loud crash and Haruhi call Tamaki's name. Deciding now would be a good time to check in on them, she open the door.

Sama saw Haruhi standing over a passed out Tamaki. "He took the news well, I see."

"He fainted after I told him," she replied. Sama chuckled and came over to them.

She looked at her and then him. "How do you want to wake him up? Dump water on him?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the gleeful expression on her face. Sama tried to look innocent, but it was a little too late.

"I don't think his grandmother would appreciate a wet carpet," she answered after a little thought. Sama pouted, but brightened as an idea came to mind.

"I know how to wake him up without ruining anything," she said cryptically. Haruhi shrugged, not really knowing what the dark haired woman had in store for the blond.

Sama stuck her pointer finger in her mouth. She pulled it out and, before Haruhi could protest or ask, stuck her wet finger in Tamaki's ear. The man instantly jumped up and covered his ear. He looked around with a panicked expression until he saw the two women hovering over him.

Touching his ear, he asked, "What...what is this?"

Sama grinned like a cheshire cat. "Just a way to wake you up. Now, we need to talk, Mr. Suoh." Tamaki slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head. He had taken a hard fall. Sama sat the two down on the couch and stood in front of them; arms crossed.

"Tamaki, you are going to be a father," she said and pointed to him. Tamaki nodded, a dreamy smile emerging on his face. Sama snapped her fingers to get his attention.

She gave them a scowl that would make a school teacher proud. "Unfortunately, Haruhi told me you two don't use protection. I'm going to have to correct that if you two don't want another surprise pregnancy."

Tamaki and Haruhi didn't like where this conversation was heading. Sama's smile became a little malicious. They both swallowed hard as she left the room and came back with a large, sturdy bag. Sama pulled out her laptop and projector; she always carried it around for emergencies. After a quick set up, she had the projector showing a blank screen against the plain wall across from the couch.

Standing in front of them with a laser pointer and remote, Sama smiled sweetly. "Let's talk about sex."

* * *

**And that's it. Poor Tamaki and Haruhi. Sama's going to pull them through the wringer with this topic. She is a doctor...I wouldn't want to be them. Anyways, that's the update for August. I'll be starting school next month so updates may be slow 'cause I'm a senior and I'll have a lot of work to do.**

**Kitkat d(^.^)b**


End file.
